Nonexistent Sleep Cycle
by elephant.mistress
Summary: Story is set shortly after the war in Ishval. Roy can't seem to get enough sleep, and Riza is desperate for answers as she's filled with confusion. Meanwhile, Hughes is forcing Roy to take Riza to a banquet. Office rumors, confused feelings, and determination. I suck at summaries. NOTICE ON PROFILE PAGE: TRANSFER?
1. Chapter 1

_**Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye **_

_**Nonexistent Sleep Cycle**_

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction in the last two-three years. Hopefully you guys like it! I'll be posting another chapter shortly after this gets posted. I plan on having this story as short as possible, as I know for me, I don't like waiting and waiting and waiting forever until it finally gets to the best parts. Don't worry, I know some expectations that readers have. I won't waste your time with all of this writing. **_

_**A/N: EDIT: 5/17/2015, **_

_**I'm going to be looking back on these chapters, so if you're actively following this story, please check up on my profile page for any new chapter updates. Thanks.**_

* * *

Roy currently sits in his office chair, well really, slouching in his office chair as his messy hair tickles the desk beneath him. It's another one of those days where he doesn't want to work, or do anything. Havoc is making bets, Hawkeye is scowling at everyone to get to work, but Mustang won't budge. He lost hours of sleep the night before, due to memories in Ishval, awaking him in a cold sweat that he still can't shake. He wants to sleep, but he doesn't want to sleep. The faces that he was ordered to kill, mock him.

"Sir," Hawkeye glares through him. He slouches even further, debating whether he grabs his gloves from his drawers and snaps the pile of papers away.

"Sir." She tilts her head to the side while crossing her arms firmly, "Its _09:15 _and you still haven't done anything," Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, making him firmly sit up and approach her carefully, smirking as a drop of sweat cradles his face, "I was just thinking of this beauty-" She slapped him and everyone had a hitch in their breaths and stopped everything they were doing previously.

"Do your work," She reached in the drawers of his desk confiscating his gloves, "I'll take these into my possession for now, you can have them back later when you finish." She left his desk, him having a complete mortified expression.

Hughes strolled into the office, being cheerful as always, "Hey, Mustang!" his voice being more positive than the rooms dull mood, he peered down into his ear, "Have you found yourself a wife yet?" he whispered quietly, Mustang crunching his eyebrows and a frown appeared on his face quickly to his comment, sitting up and back down again sighing into his chair. "What do you want Hughes?" he questioned almost desperately, already sick of this conversation.

"I'm inviting you to a banquet," his smile never really left his face, adjusting his glasses. "You'll need to bring a date, of course." Mustang sneered through his clenched teeth, "No, now get out of my office-" being interrupted by Hughes having a tint of wickedness in his eye, "That's not an option, Roy, I'll drag you and your date out of this office." Roy was suddenly terrified and confused.

"Your date is already hand picked, by me," He lent down into his ear once more, "I'm making you ask out Miss top lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye." Roy threw his head back, snarling through his teeth again.

"I'll see you soon, Roy." Hughes jolted out of the office, knowing this was going to be hilarious; he already knew that Hawkeye and Roy had a lot of sexual tension between them. He was also aware of the fact that they would never actually admit they loved and even lusted for each other. He was going to make this happen, and he was going to be watching his best friend constantly for the moment that Roy asked out his lieutenant.

Roy slouched into his seat, watching the clock. He had to find a way to ask out Riza, without being embarrassing, due time in three days. '_Shit,_' he thought to himself, '_I'm not going to be able to get out of this one._' He let out a deep breath once more, '_Well played, Hughes, well played_'. He grabbed a piece of paper from one of the piles, and started jotting down his work.

Around _12:18 _he started to stare at the clock again, 'I_t's been about three hours,_' he started thinking, '_I should head down to the coffee room, my lunch is sitting in the fridge,_'.

He was about to stand up, when he saw his lunch bag sit on the table in front of him, Riza sat it in front of him.

"Excuse me, Sir, keep working, we need those files done before we leave." She took a quarter of the files, and placed them on her desk, going back and grabbed another to separate on all of the others work spaces.

He sighed, "I didn't ask for your help." He grumbled the words out as he opened his lunch bag, taking out the easy sandwich he packed. His morning was too rushed for his liking.

She showed a small smile, "Well it looked like you needed it, Sir. Might as well allow me to help things along, unless you want me to put it all back," He strictly stood up, an emotion of horror dominantly showing on his face. She smirked, letting it leave her face as she went back to the formal face she kept up during her work. '_She's such a tease,_' he kept to himself. He knew she was taunting. He well conscious of what she's capable of; she's deadly, and its that much more amusing for him to try to get closer to her. Though, he wasn't going to rush it.

* * *

[_flashback_]

_Roy stood at the door, 'This is it,' he said to himself. He knocked at the door, a young woman no older than he was stood at the door in front of him. Her hair went to the end of her shoulder blades, short and slender, a ring on her right ring finger with an emerald encrusted, the band silver. _

_"Hello, my name is Roy Mustang, I'm here for an apprenticeship-" _

_"Yes, come in." She moved her body to the side to let him in, and he walked through the door, sliding his feet on the rug and slipped his shoes off. _

_"Father," She hollered into the room down the hall, footsteps heard from the locked door, along the wooden platforms. _

_A voice, distinctively male, came from the closed door, slowly approached the door after the sound of chalk came after, "Yes, Elizabeth, I'm coming," a depressed feature creased into her face. "Father, it's Riza." She corrected him, which she felt like she's done a thousand times in the past week. She rotated the ring on her hand. _

_The man stepped into the room, after a flash of light came from the door. He was sure it was alchemic reactions. The man came into the room, his hair hung low in his face, a dirty blond coated his face._

_"Excuse me, I needed to test something in my study, I'm getting closer to something I've worked years to complete. It's almost ready." Showing excitement on his tired face, "Now, young man. I believe I forgot to introduce myself. Berthold Hawkeye. This whom you've been speaking to is my daughter." he spoke slowly and barely above a whisper. Roy hung out his hand, and the man grabbed a hold of it, examining his hands, soon letting go afterwards. "Young man, I think it's about time we get started, of course you already offered some of your knowledge, there's a bedroom upstairs for your taking for the meanwhile you are here. Please settle in and we'll start things first thing tomorrow at noon. Now if you'll excuse me. Elizabeth, please show the boy to the room." She exhaled correcting him again, "Father, it's Riza. Roy, correct? Please." She started her way towards the living room and up the stairs and went to the right. The spare bedroom having a dresser with mirrors, small side table with a drawer, and a single sized bed. Next to the side table hung a picture of a silhouette of a couple dancing in the moon light with a wooden frame._

_After being shown the house, and unloading his things, he went down the stairs. _

_"So why does your father call you Elizabeth?" He curiously asked. He couldn't help it. She stirred the soup in the pan that was coming to a boil, "It was my mothers name. I looked a lot like her, says my father. I don't remember her. She passed when I was young, barely learning to speak. This ring was hers, it was left to me." She spoke quietly, moving the soup to another burner. "There's barely any pictures of her, they were engaged and were going to marry, all that was left was this ring and a few other things that were left to his possession. This, at least, is mine." She grabbed a few bowls and filled them equally, handing Roy one and walking to the table, then to her fathers study giving a few calculated knocks. "Father, dinner is ready." She soon nodded at the door as she heard her fathers response, and as it opened, he quickly retrieved the bowl, and shut it again after saying his thanks. _

_"Is he always like that?" He said after quickly realizing he couldn't help his question coming out of his mouth. Releasing his hand from his mouth, he grabbed the spoon from the table and started to eat. "This is delicious, thank you." he quickly said after his bite, she sat at the table that seemed to have marks from only one person ever sitting there. She responded after hesitating, "Yes," and took a bite of food into her mouth. She seemed like she was going to say more, but stopped it at that._

* * *

[_back to present_]

After a day of completing work, Riza gave him his gloves back. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sir, have you been getting enough sleep?" he was drawn from the conversation she was attempting, getting startled as he finally saw her next to him loyally.

"Obviously not. Come on, Sir. Let's get you home." She held out her hand, knowing he would need it to stand up. He took it thankful, and gave a tired smile. They walked out to the cab, and Hawkeye noted the address of his house to the driver. The drive was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. The peaceful silence was what they needed after the day of graphite scratching paper, Hawkeye shouting at everyone, and the drop offs of other military officers.

The cab driver stopped after reaching the destination, Riza handed the money and thanked them. After getting out of the car, they walked to the house. Riza got into standard salute position as Roy opened the door, welcoming her inside. '_Typical, I should have known he would greet me inside._' She mused inside her skull.

The house is still packed with boxes, some open, some still sealed shut. Photos laid against the walls in frames, some even from when he was in school and on the side being taught alchemy. She didn't dare to smile just yet at the photos of him where she and some classmates bombed him with water balloons for fun from a roof. He was so young, so naive.

"Sir, this isn't necessary." She kept her formal voice, as usual when she locked the door for him.

"It's Roy." He corrected as soon as he was in the kitchen, making tea.

"Roy," She gave it a try, and let her guard down for once in what seemed forever, "Mind if I ask what happened to keep you from sleeping?" She sat down on the leather couch, lounging as he made tea.

"Memories," He spoke, her eyes lifting to meet his, "Ishval sent all of us to ruin, and transformed everyone's eyes into those of killers." He looked away and sipped from the glass. She kept hers on his, and looked down to the photos, allowing her to smile, just a little. He noticed, and sat next to her on the cushions, moving away and removed his boots after placing the cup on the side table.

'_I might as well stay longer. He's going to receive hell if he gets no sleep tonight as well._' She reflected as she removed her boots as well along with her jacket.

"You're staying? That's sure a first." He remarked with a smirk, she only nodded her head quickly. While off her guard, Roy crawled over her and pinned her down.

"Roy." She grabbed her pistol and shoved it to his forehead, he sighed and raised his arms. Its typical she would do this. But damn it was, "So hot." her eyes widened and gasped, and so did he. '_Damn it_', he thought, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

She sighed and got up and pulled his ear to his bed. She grabbed him a glass of water from downstairs after leaving him up there. When she got back upstairs, his shirt was pulled off and was in the middle of pulling his pants off, she couldn't hide the furious heat coming on her face. She cleared her throat, he smiled up at her. She didn't smile back, but sighed deeply in response. He got into bed and spoke, "You know I have spare clothes for you, right?" She dug in his drawers and glared at the pajamas, "You stole these from the old house, didn't you?" he waved his hand at her, laughing, "So what if I did, Riza?" She let her breath out, realizing she was holding it in.

The pajamas were from when she was younger, but she knew they would still fit her physique, the top being a simple black tee with a logo of the noodles company she liked at the time, the shirt was always slightly baggy. The shorts being gray with light blue vertical stripes going to mid-thigh, ripped at where the hem would possibly be. She cut and ripped them off on a summer afternoon, being too warm to wear the long pajama pants.

She went to the bathroom next to his room and changed, letting herself know it was only going to be for the night. She heard a knock while her top was completely off, rushing to get something on, "Riza, I need to ask something of you," she hesitated before pulling her shirt over her head. "Also know that before I ask that Hughes is pushing me on this and its completely not work related.." She rolled her eyes, smirking a bit, 'O_f course, it'd be Hughes._' She simplified.

He resumed talking, "But there's this banquet he told me I have to go to and take you as my date," She felt herself getting a small bit agitated with Hughes especially, but let the thought go as she opened the door with her pajamas on. "Is that an order, Sir?"

She needed to compose herself, as her commanding officer stepped closer removing the space between them, whispering in her ear softly, "Yes," She physically flinched, body shaking in the aftereffects.

"Should I also order that you sleep next to me tonight?" He bullied, she looked down at his abs and the scars in his ribs from bullet wounds, finding herself getting warm and shaking herself out of it. "No need to, Roy, already planned on it." She exclaimed, '_Shit, there goes my usually stoic self_', she gritted her teeth. She already knew he would only come to the couch and grab her and carry her to bed, and she of course was going to save herself from embarrassment. She wasn't going to play this game with him, she didn't need to.

As they got into bed, he cradled her backside, and felt him breathing by the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't stop him though. He only wanted to be able to have this night, and she agreed to it. She knew he wouldn't try anything from the usual comments that are slightly inappropriate for what they are to the world. He breathes her in, and is comforted by the smell she gives to him. She closed her eyes, and tried to find slumber.

* * *

_03:19_

Riza woke up from Roy yelling out from his sleep, thrashing about the king sized bed, twisting into a silenced cry as he hushed himself into the pillows and blankets. She couldn't say anything, turning over and fiddling with his hair that was scorched with sweat. He was guarding his head at first, slowly and carefully letting him drop his shield and allow himself into her slender and gentle arms. Her smell was of gunpowder and floral affairs, and he found his being getting addicted off of her scent. She tangled him in his arms, gently brushing her lips on the side of his head near his temple, making his wrap on her add more pressure. Her breath slid deeply down his neck, receiving small jolts of chills down his back. He let himself relax, whispering, "Thank you, Riza," to her shoulder, feeling her hand play with his hair once more. He closed his eyes and started to fall into the deep abyss, named of sleep.

* * *

As Roy woke up from the alarm on the bedside table, he noticed it wasn't set to his usual _08:00_, instead it was set to _09:30_, giving him an extra hour and thirty minutes. He turned off the alarm, and there was another thing off. Riza wasn't in the bed. She left a note,

'_Roy, _

_I set your alarm so you can get a little more sleep. You need to rest easy. _

_When you awake, I'll be gone at the office. We must not forget the rules that this job confines us in. Come in when you're ready. If you're not in by lunch, I will stop in around that time. We can talk later or at that time. _

_See you._'

He flipped the note, back and forth, noticing the backside, it read,

'_burn this note after you've read it_'

He grabbed his gloves and popped the air, burning the note effectively. He knew it was Riza who wrote it, it was her handwriting. He didn't need much more than that. He relaxed in his bed, not yet removing his gloves. He could easily use this for a day off, but he wasn't sure on this. It seemed out of place, especially since his lieutenant would normally scream at him for blowing off paperwork. He didn't want to go back to sleep, it's not like he could anyways.

He already missed the feeling of her hands curling in his hair.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is slightly short, but it'll progress soon enough. This is rated Mature mostly because I plan on going somewhere with this piece (also there's the part about mature language, duh). I've been writing this in the past two days, mostly because I needed to edit quite a bit of this before publishing. I don't want mistakes. I never see /enough/ Roy and Riza, so I decided to write some up. I'd enjoy it very much if you reviewed this. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye **_

_**Nonexistent Sleep Cycle**_

* * *

_**A/N: Second chapter is here! I've been writing like crazy, I just want to be able to get done as soon as possible. Like me, I usually use the filter on here that marks something as "complete", and never usually "in progress", because its just tiring to wait. Well, heres the second chapter that no one really asks for, except myself. I'm trying my best to keep the characters in character; no one appreciates them being completely someone else. Again, this is when they're in the east, after the Ishvalan war, but before Edward, Winry, and everyone else gets into the picture. **_

_**Also, I forgot to mention that I don't own the FMA series, or anything, not even the characters. I just own the writing that I jot down in my word pad on my computer. **_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**EDIT: 5/17/2015**_

* * *

_12:04 _

Riza sat in the office at her desk, she was still shocked at what she saw last night. He was screaming his head off, even flinched at her touch. That wasn't like him at all. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Hughes peered in behind her, sounding a little misplaced on her appearance as she's without Mustang. "Wheres Mustang? I'd expect him to be here by now.." He looked around the corners of the room, it's lunch time after all.

"He's taking a well deserved rest, Hughes. I wouldn't worry about it." She looked at his face which was softening into a small smile.

"Seen his sleeping schedule, huh?" He whispered next to her, '_He knows?_' she said to herself, '_But how would he know?_', then again, she's taking to her superiors best friend, who is slightly bothersome. She put her content face back on, letting her widened eyes settle. She whispered quietly, but enough for him to hear, "Yes, I did." His face tilted a little, looking at her once more.

"How'd you settle it?" He squinted his eyes at her, letting his smile join with it. She wanted to shoot him, her brows squishing together as she furrowed them. He laughed at her, and she sighed in her seat, getting up after letting the office know their duties and leaving to check on her superior officer. Maes had grinned to himself, resting in Mustangs chair and putting his feet up, laughing shouting and bluffing how he's the great flame alchemist. He was joking, of course, but he knew he was going to enjoy every second of this. Watching her figure leave the room, he put his feet down from the desk, removing himself from the desk and watching the other men as they talked among themselves.

* * *

_12:23 _

Finally reaching his estate, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She waited, and waited... She grabbed the spare key from her coat, and unlocked the door walking inside. She heard quiet sobbing from upstairs, she put her jacket on the couch, and crept up the stairs and found him in his bed.

"Sir?" She looked at him, she couldn't help the pity growing in her face. He flinched. She sat on the edge of his bed, and felt a slightly wet palm on hers.

"I told you to call me-" he croaked, exhaling as Riza interrupted him, "Roy,". He placed his hand back on his face, putting his head between his angled knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He was covered in sweat.

Hawkeye crawled up further on the bed, starting to rub his back, attempting to sooth him as he took deep shallow breaths.

"You know," he began, "Most would've already left by now." his breathing was uneven, she just kept rubbing his back, not really knowing what she was doing.

"Come on, I have food waiting down in the kitchen." She said to him, a little quieter than usual.

They removed themselves from his bed, Roy hanging onto her, too weak from what he didn't count as sleep. It was horror, played back to him, frame by frame from the past. It didn't make sense. The memories should have disappeared from him. Or at least he wanted them to, but all he received was the faces, the smell of burning flesh that hid in the back of his head. It was almost every time he went to sleep he revisited the battle field on the desert terrain.

Once in the kitchen, Roy hugged his lieutenant from the behind breathing down her neck. She was a little surprised, she didn't count him as the cuddling type. She continued making the sandwiches and tea. She didn't completely comprehend this feeling, but it wasn't a _bad _feeling. He tickled the hair that didn't get pulled in her up-done hairstyle, and felt the goosebumps rising, smiling to himself. Gunpowder, roses, daisies, lilacs; she smelt like a meadow that grew behind his childhood house, and it was painfully comforting. It drove him crazy, he drew back on the thought of kissing the nape of her neck, looking at the tea that was starting to scream. He quickly poked at her side, alerting her senses.

She rushed after being nudged. '_What the hell was that.._' She started questioning herself, after setting the pot of water on the other burning. She almost forgot what she was doing. She dragged her feet along with him still behind her, hugging her waist. She set the tray that carried the tea and sandwiches down on the dining room table, walking Roy to a chair and having him sit in it, pushing him in.

"Riza, you don't have to do everything, you know." He said as he looked at her with a smug expression on his face. Her stomach was fluttering, she kept questioning herself as she sat in the chair, confused as can be about these emotions.

"I realize, but that doesn't mean I can't." She simply stated, still maintaining her overall stoic figure. She started to eat her sandwich, hearing Roy sipping his tea.

"You know, Riza.. This current position isn't exactly, 'my cup of tea'," He smirked, receiving a light slap to the face from his lieutenant. "Hey I thought it was pretty clever," He rubbed his face, grabbing his sandwich and eating it, grinning widely.

"Roy," She began, "What's going on with your sleeping arrangements?" she sighed out and forced her eyes shut, this wasn't going to be easy to receive from him, but he spoke.

"I told you, it's just memories-" she interrupted, "You can't just say it was memories anymore, please, Roy. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She was desperate for answers. He was startled.

"You know its Ishval's memories itself, Riza. I was forced to kill. I was forced to take lives, and watch this wretched country commit crimes that they only cover up with '_justice_' when it was never in the right place, damn it." he was nearly shouting and slammed his tea down on the table, the liquid splattering on the mahogany wood. He breathed heavily, "You _never _forget the faces, Riza. Not _ever_." His hands were clenched, shaking. As a sniper, she knew exactly who was going to be dead when she pulled the trigger. He only had a field of alchemy, pulling his own kind of trigger with gloves, and hoards of people he would step later on were dead, or at least severely injured.

Standing up, she walked to his chair and sat in his lap, holding his head to her chest, crossing her knees over one another. "That's why we'll push you to the top, colonel." She whispered into his dark hair, that tickled her lips as he shook. She knew the regrets he made, forced to be on the line of duty, watching countless lives being taken from the worlds existence. He breathed her in as sweat swept over his face and jaw line, gunpowder and flowers rocked him to his core, loving the way her scent just drew him out of his misery of the life being a soldier. He unraveled his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to change this country, Riza," He mentioned, which she nodded lightly in response, still playing with his hair. She already knew he was going to, or at least try. The battle of reaching it, however, will be filled with obstacles that no one can imagine.

The phone soon rang, Riza still giving attention to his strands of hair that were brushing her neck. The lieutenant handed him the phone line, tilting her head as she was still focused on calming him. She forgot about the tea that spilled on the table.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang speaking, who is this?"

A positive roar came from the other side, Mustang tilting his ear back along with the phone, "Hey Roy! Remember tomorrow night is the banquet! Can you believe I'm bringing my wife? And she's pregnant! Can you believe it, she's going to be having my beautiful child that I can love for countless hours and-" Roy was irritated already of his best friend Hughes, getting everything so quickly. He still felt his lieutenant toying with his darkly colored strands, calming rather quickly back to her secure arms. He didn't get this often, he was going to enjoy it. Maes was still talking.

"- What if it's a boy? What if it's a girl? Just imagine the dresses I could get her to wear and-" His best friend was so excited and Mustang was going to just let it slide on.

"Listen, I don't have work at the moment-" Roy mentioned, quickly getting interrupted.

"Yeah... How's The Hawk treating you, Roy?" Mustang could hear the sly remark with his smirk, he got a little intimidated, somehow, by that comment.

"Fine, Hughes. But don't you have work to attend to?" he furrowed his eyebrows, being brought back to serenity as he felt her fingertips caressing the hair behind his ears.

"Yeah, after I get done pestering you about how you don't have a wife yet," Hughes stated lightly.

"I'll have a wife when this damn country is in place, Hughes." He shot back, rolling his eyes. Hawkeye stopped frolicking with his hair, resuming after a few seconds, realizing what he meant a little too quickly for her own good.

"I see, remember, tomorrow night, Roy boy!" Maes laughed to himself, receiving Mustang blowing out his ears with, "Go to hell, Maes, only _she_ calls me by that these days." Mustang was ticked off. Madame Christmas, known as his foster mother used that a lot, even though he's a grown man. Hughes was enjoying this a little too much. He was about to reply, but heard the click of the call ending.

"Damn him." He muttered under his breath.

"Sir, I should return to eastern command." She told him clearly.

"Very well, you're dismissed." He spoke through clenched teeth. Getting up from his lap, she got into standard solute position again, retrieving her jacket off the couch, being approached with a hug from behind. He changed his mind within seconds.

"Sir," she breathed out, "I should be going," he hugged her tighter, "Should doesn't mean you need to," he spoke into her ear, sending chills down her spine once more. '_How many times is this going to happen to me?_' she questioned, feeling herself getting scooped up, kicking her legs into the air. "Please," He whispered in her ear, stopping her movements, "I've lost so many hours of sleep, Riza.." His tongue slowed on her name, more shivers approached her skin as they rose into bumps on her skin. She wrapped her arms around the ones that met her waist, his sliding to her hips. Her breath turned shallow, hearing her heart racing. She only hoped he couldn't hear how loud it was racing. The sleeve of her military issued top was falling, revealing a shoulder that he touched his lips to, but didn't dare to kiss.

"Only sleeping, are we clear on that?" She noted audible enough for him to hear, his response was him breathing down the nape of her neck, "Crystal." He let go of her hips, and followed her up the stairs to his room.

As they got into his bed, Roy handed her the phone connected to the house, she dialed the compound and let them know the rest of the days plans, and if there were any problems to call the Mustang residency. She noted that he needed some 'help' getting things done for the day. Being understood, she hung up the phone and crawled under the covers with him. He hugged her from behind more.

"So most women don't stay for you?" She let the curiosity draw from her lips before she could stop herself, he grunted, "It was better before the war, but..." He snuggled into her neck, "They could never offer me as much comfort as you do, Riza.." He muttered, his lieutenant barely heard him. She formed the words and understood, just barely.

"So they gave you _some_ comfort," she bothered more, she really couldn't help herself. "I needed the gun residue and flower petals, they could never give me that much." he spilled out, deeply inhaling her skin for emphasis. Her eyes widened, quickly fluttering down as soon she fully grasped the situation.

They couldn't calm him down from his insanity, and either: A, attempted to give him more sex, or, B, left as it was happening. There was never a base between, because they were only substitutes. Those one night stands would never turn into a real relationship, and he knew this. She, however, didn't have an idea. She hugged the hands that were around here, slowly being swallowed into sleep. Roy inhaled the nape of her neck more, following her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office, the men were laughing as they heard about the lieutenant 'helping' the state alchemist. They were placing bets, whether the 'helping matter' was innocent or not, being disturbed as Maes walked in the office placing some paperwork on his friends desk.

"Bets, again?" he mused, the men nodding and kicking back in their chairs laughing some more.

"We're betting whether the matter with the lieutenant and Roy are _honest _or not, maybe you can hand us some answers," Havoc harassed him, suddenly Hughes got a massive grin peering on his lips.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't know," Maes was going to further his enjoyment, "I want to know who's on which side." His smile only widened, Jean sighed, "Everyone who pledge innocent on the left, opposing honesty on the right." He ordered everyone in the room.

Jean was on the right along with Heymans, Vato and Kain being on the left. Hughes sided with no one, as that would give the answers. He just studies them, raising his eyebrows with his smug grin, nodding his head.

He knew it was _mostly _innocent, but not quite. He knew the colonel had personal affiliation with his first lieutenant, but he also knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't agree with. He was expecting the men to side exactly how they were, mostly because Havoc and Breda weren't exactly 'innocent' themselves. The other two, he suspected, used the term 'ignorance is bliss', frequently like it was a rule that must never be broken. He was a detective that works for the military, after all. He knows just about everything about everyone.

"So, are you going to let us know the answer or not, Maes?" Vato asked calmly, Hughes furrowed his eyebrows and showed a slightly demonic smile, "No, that'd spoil everything. You might want to forget this bet, Hawkeye would split your brains in a second with a bullet." forming his hand like a gun, pointing it upwards. The men shook, not wanting to deal with the sniper who reeked of danger. The men retrieved their money from Havoc, sighing as they went back to their seats.

"You're no fun, Hughes." Havoc cried from his chair, obviously annoyed.

"Listen, I'm just protecting them. I'm not positive whether their mission at the colonels is innocent or not, it's not really either one. Hawkeye is just making sure he's ready for tomorrow and the days after." Hughes sighed, giving up precious information. The men blinked at him in awe, "Wait so its faultless, but at the same time," Kain was doing brain work, trying to understand. "It's just not something the military should be involved in, alright?" Hughes gave up, he didn't want to be apart of this conversation. He didn't exactly comprehend how the lieutenant colonel put up with these men, let alone hand picked them, but he was going to have to trust his friends judgement.

"So how much of that paperwork are you getting finished?" Maes looked over their shoulders, he knew that the first lieutenant would've sent out orders for things to get done, he didn't see much progress though. The men were all scrambling for paperwork and were sweating. "We, uh, haven't been doing anything. Hawkeye gave us orders, but we were too busy betting and getting distracted," Kain mumbled out with pure honesty, receiving glares from the other men after exhaling excess air. Hughes nodded slowly, patting Kain on the shoulder, thanking him for the honest words. "Get to work boys, or we'll be dead by the end of tomorrow!" He shouted happily stepping out of the room slamming the door shut.

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_"Listen, Mustang," Hughes looked at him, "I'm not going to say this because you're my friend, but.." He peered his eyes back up to where the top of the hill was, "I have a girlfriend back home, and I don't plan on dying. The thing is, I plan on asking her to be my wife." his voice shined with hope. "I wanted to ask if you'd be my best man, I don't see anyone better for the position. I want to be able to make all this worth everything. All this fighting. This war. The pain of waiting. I'm asking you beforehand because I'm not letting myself do this without you, Roy." He grinned at Roy, who closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah, why not. I'll be your best man, but when the time comes, you best be mine." They were sitting on a small quilted blanket at the camps._

_He suddenly saw The Hawks Eye, getting depressed as it was no coincidence to what everyone was talking about. Her hair was short, but it was definitely Riza. She had the eyes of a killer. She walked up to him, "Remember me?" Hughes looked at the both of them, back and forth, confused whether they knew each other or not. Apparently they did as he said, "I do,". He never saw his friend look so defeated in his entire life that he's known him. Suddenly, a giant explosion came from the south west, they heard Kimblee behind them, "Ah, so relaxing. That was a building crashing. Oh, it's magnificent." he awed, Mustang disgusted. _

_Mustang settled into groups, and moved out. Riza was out in a building up high, assassinating at least 18 Ishvalans in the first minute. Suddenly, she saw a child, who was obliterated as soon as Kimblee found them. She was terrified, "Damn it," she muttered under her breath, killing 4 more people that were about to kill the military soldiers that were moving in. She couldn't get the child's face out of her head. _

_Roys group was headed into the western region, using his gloves and popping the air that sent people flying. He hated this war. He wanted to change the world, but received the opposite as he watched men die. _

_It wasn't long until the enemies were taken out, being sent back to the camps. He looked around for other soldiers, instead he saw Riza burying a dead Ishvalan child, cursing the position she was in. Roy walked next to her, peering down to the child that Kimblee took out. She was still cursing at everything, and he cautiously moved his hand on her shoulder. She broke down, crouching to her knees and crying. "We're supposed to __**help **__people, instead we're killing a group of people that are only seeking answers that they can't reach from their God." she was shaking as more tears fell from her eyes, "Roy, I need you to do me a favor,"._

* * *

_15:56_

Roy woke up again, silently screaming and ducking his head into his knees after kicking his legs so many places, waking Riza from her peaceful slumber. She shushed him quietly, feeling her cool hand on his damp skin, using the other to sweep his hair from his face. He covered his face as his tears left his dark colored eyes. He didn't understand anything, why she's the one who stayed after he destroyed her skin.

"Roy, it's okay," she hushed him as his shaking started to minimize. He didn't speak. He didn't know if he could without sounding so weak, so vulnerable. He couldn't. She was too kind for his own good; he started to push her away, but she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek. "Roy," She didn't appreciate him driving her away, "I'm not leaving." He continued to look down into his hand. She blinked at him, waiting for him to speak, but no words appeared. "Come on, let's get something to eat," She attempted to get his mind off whatever it was he was thinking, but he shook his head, sliding his hand from her face. He couldn't hide anything from her. Even when they were teenagers and he was a student with her father, he couldn't hide. She crept into the depth of his soul, and knew everything there was to know.

"Lieutenant," she scowled at him, "We're back to that now?" he frowned into his knees. He needed to find some kind of barrier. "Why do you care about me," he questioned into the air, "After everything I did." He spoke more, her eyes softening.

"_Sir_, you know the answer to that." She played along with the game he was setting. Silence. "We both know you didn't want to take action on the things in Ishval," he tensed at the word, "You were ordered to do them, you aren't a psychopath." she twitched at the memory of Kimblee, who enjoyed the war. He calmed down, crawling behind her and hugging her waist, breathing her in. She gave a small smile, "Are you going to stop being an ass now, Roy?" she said in a hushed voice, he nodded into her back. "You said something about food?" Roy curved his lips gently. She rolled her eyes, "Lets get ready to go." She was glad he was back to normal; she wasn't used to him being depressed, it was agonizing.

The phone rang, "Damn it, it's only been a few hours, what troubles could they possibly gotten into," she cursed, picking up the phone. "Hawkeye speaking," she was greeted by no one other than Maes Hughes, "Hey, Riza! May I speak to Mustang?" He was awfully polite, she let it be though, flipping over to Roy who was currently shirtless and had pants-less, she felt her face getting warm along with her ears. She quickly handed the phone to him, scrunching her facial features trying to get his image of him nearly naked out of her head. She was annoyed how she felt like a teenage girl again, being embarrassed so easily. She walked out of the room.

"So, Hughes, what is it?" Roy yawned, given a chuckle from his friend.

"Oh, you know, Roy," He hesitated, "_How you're coming over tomorrow night for the banquet with your first lieutenant._" quickly getting it out in a joyful whisper. Roy sighed, "Yeah, we'll be there, Hughes. Don't worry about it." he waved his hand up and down repeatedly until interrupted, "Oh, but Roy, you'll be given a hotel room to stay at with Hawkeye. Your room is across from mine. Guess what? The ceremony is going to be held in the main hall! Drinks, dancing, food, oh you'll love it!" He made Roy's skin itch. He didn't know how he felt about this, especially about the part where he'll share a room with Riza. But then again, they've been sleeping next to each other for the past day.

"Okay, okay. We're about to go to dinner, I've got to get a move on, Hughes." He told it flatly. He saw Riza getting her shoes on, as she needs to stop at her apartment. He heard Hughes bluff in a flirtatious voice that started to piss him off, "_Oh_, you're going out with the _lieutenant_," he oo'd and awed through the phone, "You're going to get into trouble if someone else hears about this," he oo'd again.

"You're just like a little kid, Maes." He said through clenched teeth, which received more laughter. "I'll let you go, Mustang, I have to call my wife, she's getting so wonderfully crabby from hormones, it's great! See you tomorrow night." He heard the phone line click.

"Come on, Mustang, we need to stop at my place." She put the backs of her studs earrings back on. He changed into a red button up leaving it open a bit at the top, along with a black coat, dressing into some black pants. He decided to go as casual as possible with the outfit.

After locking the door, they hopped into the cab, giving her address as they drove across the east to her apartment by the command center. As usual, she gave her thanks and paid for the ride, and got out of the car.

She took the lead as she unlocked her door, being met with her puppy, "Black Hayate," she whispered blissfully, scooping her dog up and hugging him. She let him down, giving him more food and water after commanding the pup to sit, lay down, shake, roll over, and finally telling him good. '_Strict_', Roy said to himself.

She went to her room on the left, grabbing a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, when she felt arms hugging her from behind, "So where are we going to dine tonight, Riza?" he purred in her ear, letting his lips touch as he spoke; she shivered. "I didn't really think about it, Sir," she needed to find her baseline. "Ah, ah, ah, we spoke about this, Riza, it's Roy." he continued, she closed her eyes as his lips continued to brush against her skin. "Roy, come on, I need to change," She tried to stabilize her voice, but it shook. He moved his lips to rest on the side of her neck, he still didn't kiss it though. "Roy, if you're going to place your lips _there_ and _not _kiss me, then _please _allow me to get changed in the bathroom." he quirked his eyebrows, placing his hands to her hips, finally sliding her from his release.

She walked into the bathroom, but went back to her room grabbing a pair of clean underwear, and went back, finding Roy sitting on the couch smirking to himself. She closed the door, and changed into a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places, along with a tan tank top and buttoned a green blouse. She put on her mothers ring, and took her hair down and brushed it out. She decided that was enough. '_16:14_', she figured, looking at the clock.

Walking out, she walked right into him, he was smiling. '_What the hell,_' she thought, she looked up at him and he just kept smiling. "Si.. _Roy_." she corrected herself quickly, hoping he didn't notice. He gripped the side of her hips, "So, there's a few places we could go and eat," he moved closer between the gap between the two, "Or we could eat here," He moved his lips to rest on her neck, but not a peck. "Roy, I said it just a few minutes ago-" he smiled, interrupting, "So you want me to kiss you," he mumbled into her neck. She didn't hear, her only response was, "_What.._", he let it slide, but she didn't. He moved away from her neck and holding out his arm, letting her grab it as they walked down the street to a diner. She was still so confused. She'll have to ask some other time. Right now, all she wanted was some nutrition, and these thoughts out of her mind, for now.

* * *

_**A/N: Also short, but it's getting better I think? It's also going a bit slow, I know. I'm trying as best as I possibly can. It's a little difficult when you see a completely different aspect during the anime's and manga (though I haven't read the manga) with Roy and Riza. You mostly see a strict Hawkeye, and a sly alchemist. I just thought, "Hey, what about the sentimental parts?". So I did it. I've been re-watching the anime series and studying up on the characters, so I can fit them as best as I can. Hughes, is probably the easiest character to write, his character shows everything (emotions especially) before he's gone from the series. It's getting there, I promise. Soon enough we'll have something a little more romantic (and intimate) to enjoy.**_

_**P.S. to the last chapter, I realize it's never said what Riza's mothers name was, but it's a common belief that it was Elizabeth, so I plan to go on that. Oops, oh well. **_

_**Please review! Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nonexistent Sleep Cycle **_

_**Roy x Riza**_

* * *

_**A/N: Third chapter is here! Includes slightly mature content other than swearing, but sorry, it doesn't go anywhere (yet). Enjoy as I go off and write the next chapter(s)!**_

_**EDIT: 5/17/2015**_

* * *

_16:48_

On the way to the small diner, Riza saw her friend Rebecca, who was with Havoc, conversing at a table by an outdoor bar. '_She looks like she's enjoying herself,_' she noted to herself, continuing to walk with Mustang. Rebecca didn't even notice the pair as she seemed drawn to Jean. Both of them being second lieutenants, Riza found herself chuckling, trying to stow away the laughter that was expelling itself from her mouth. Mustang became startled, he didn't see her laugh often, but it was pleasant. Looking around, he noticed Havoc and Catalina, sharing their thoughts as Jean held a cigarette to his lips inhaling and exhaling the toxins he was addicted to. The thing is Havoc looked more indulged with with Rebecca. He suddenly understood, smiling to himself.

As they walked in the diner, he saw Riza pull out her phone and sending a text to her best friend.

'_Having fun with your same ranking coworker?_' she was grinning like a madman, sending the message and clicking her phone shut.

They walked up to the counter, ordering their food. Riza picked out chicken tenders with a side of onion chips, Roy taking a couple of sliders with seasoned fries. It wasn't busy, so they received their food fairly quickly. Picking up the bags of food, they wen't back outside where there were a few tables, Riza eyeing her friends. Havoc meant a lot to her, he was one guy that she actually pitied from time to time, but he still made time to make sure she was doing okay. Rebecca has always been there from the start, ever since they met in training.

She finally saw Rebecca pick up her phone, furrowing her eyebrows and grinning, "Good, I didn't miss the reaction." She said to herself, she loved messing with her friends, especially Rebecca.

Rebecca looked around, seeing Hawkeye wave to her. Rebecca broke out into laughter, "_Screw you, Riza!_" She shouted through the street. After finishing her food with Roy, she took his hand and ran to her friends, laughing while out of breath from her lungs trying to breathe for her.

She saw Rebecca handing Havoc a small box, opening it he found a lighter. Roy rolled his eyes, '_of course it'd be a lighter._' he wasn't impressed.

"So what are you guys doing over here?" Rebecca sounding relaxed.

"We stopped at _Mikes and Jerseys _for some food," pointing to the diner they were eating from.

"And the noodle?" Rebecca threw at Mustang, who groaned and furrowed his eyebrows to, giving a simple, "Hmph, maybe I'm just being protected from a bear," pointing back at Catalina, becoming frustrated. Riza pulled out her pistols, shoving them into both faces, Havoc screaming on the inside. "If you two don't knock it off, I'll fire into both of your brains." She hissed, receiving vigorous nodding from the two, civilians looking just as shocked as Jean. She put away her pistols into her straps. She sighed, pulling herself into a chair at the glass table. She called a waiter over, ordering a glass of white wine for herself, Mustang taking a glass as well.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four glasses later and she was completely loaded, Roy being on his first glass still.

Finding herself being filled with bubbly happiness as the minutes flew by, she hugged onto her best friend Rebecca, "Rebecca, do'ya know how _great _you are," her words slurring, Rebecca laughed, "_Sweetie_, I think you've had enough wine. Four glasses is enough." Rebecca being polite, Havoc sat back into his chair with a smug expression.

"I never thought I'd see the day where she's blasted, but look at _that_!" He chuckled, receiving a smack on the arm from his date. "_Ouch_, you don't have to be so mean," He grinned some more, pouting his lip out. "She's a little bit _tipsy_, Jean. You don't have to be such a tease." She smiled, placing an arm around her friend who was snuggling into her chest.

Jean found himself getting _slightly _jealous of Riza, but looked at Roy who also had the same disgruntled expression. He was a little buzzed himself, but nowhere near as wasted as his lieutenant. He sipped on his wine, stalking the moon that was starting to appear behind the clouds.

"Hey, _lieutenant_, let's call it a night, yeah?" he hinted, they had work tomorrow, he wasn't going to miss another day, one was too much. It was getting late, and she was going to need sleep if she didn't want to be cranky in the morning.

"Okay, _Sthir_," Her words bubbling together, she laughed into the air. "Bye, bye, '_Becca_. Bye, bye, _Jean_. Don' have _too _much _funs_'," She giggled at her words some more. The bouncy music floating away from her as they walked to her apartment complex.

Opening the door for his lieutenant who was more than slightly tipsy, he stepped into her home, being greeted from behind.

"Riza, you know we can't do this,"

She started to purr in his ear, "But_ Roy_," he was greeted with her hands snaking up his shirt. He was going to lose himself, he stopped her movements, switching around, hands picking her up as he carried her to the bedroom.

"It's time to go to sleep-" His breath hitched as she was circling her fingers on his pants button, "You know you want this as much as me, _Roy_," She said breathy, he took her hand, placing it above her head, "You'll thank me tomorrow, Riza. _No_." He told her straight, lightly kissing her forehead.

She grumbled something incoherent, "You ain' fun, _Roy,_" she breathed out.

He smiled into her eyes, "I know. Stay here." He moved over her and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her a glass of water.

He heard her move behind him, creaking the floor under her as she tip-toed over to him, nearly slipping. "_Shhh_, drink this. Go to bed." He whispered in her ear. He heard her whine through her teeth, stomping her foot like a child.

He shushed her, resting his lips on her cheek, "Drink your water, Riza." Whispering the words on her face, she grunted, drinking the whole cup of water. Her eyes were filled with lust, but he ignored it, knowing she would appreciate him not sleeping with her in the morning.

He picked her up again, receiving a squeal from Hawkeye, carrying her to bed again. He laid her down gently, crawling over to the other side. It was different from his king sized bed, being as hers was a double. She sighed, "_Goodnigh', Roy._" Her voice silencing the room as he spooned her, being filled with a peaceful mind.

* * *

_04:32_

Roy woke up from the awful revisited dream. There were millions of burning bodies, he was shot three times, he saw his allies being killed before him by Ishvalan's. He only woke up in a cold sweat, he didn't scream or yell. He turned his head to the arm that were hugging his waist, '_Riza,_' he thought to himself. She was safe still. They didn't do anything. Though, he noticed he must have kicked his pants off and removed his shirt during the night. Riza was still in her green blouse, and her jeans. He wasn't going to wake her up yet. Instead, he kissed her forehead and got a whiff of her hair, '_Strawberries,_' he noticed. She shifted her head, smiling in her sleep.

"Roy, that _tickles_," She started giggling. He didn't know what she was dreaming, but it must have been a nice one. He saw something moving under the covers.

She was sighing happily and mumbling, "Stop that," Teasingly. She let out moans and small laughs in the meanwhile he just stared, biting on his lips together to resist laughing.

He smiled, "Riza, I'm not doing anything." He chuckled, she bolted her eyes open, removed her blankets, and noticed what it was.

"Black Hayate, _really_?" She threw her head back, groaning.

"So that must have been some dream," He questioned lightly, she held her head in her hands, glad the lights weren't on yet.

"_Ow_, my head.." She moaned, "And, Roy? That's not exactly your business." She squinted her eyes shut.

"You said my name, I think it's a _little_ of my business." He purred in her hair. She removed her hands from her head, and cuddled his arm.

"It was nothing, trust me." She attempted to blow it off, he rolled his eyes.

"You were wasted," He started, "You were completely _blasted_," She tilted her head towards his face, showing a slightly shocked expression, "We didn't.." she looked over his nearly naked body. He shook his head.

"No, but you wanted to." He stated bluntly. She groaned.

"Plus, how would we exactly do anything with you completely covered like that?" She scowled at him, feeling her jeans suffocating her lower half. She wished she was home so she could take them off, and just walk around half naked. That was not happening over here. She glared at him when gesturing to his lower half, indicating that things could still happen. He was a blushing mess.

'_Same Roy_.'

"Sorry about that. How bad was I?" She raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"I wouldn't say _bad_, but.." He buried his nose in her hair, "You did try to pull my pants off," she grumbled as he continued, "You slurred your language, and you were nuzzling Rebecca's breasts with your face." She laughed, "Yeah she usually expects that from me." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I made you drink a big glass of water, and put you to bed. We didn't do anything, Riza." He put it out truthfully, leaving out the parts about kissing her forehead, but why would it matter?

"Well, I _did_ kiss your forehead." He said, she slapped his arm lightly, putting it back where it was.

"So you didn't take advantage over me," she wondered, "But the thing is, _why_?" His eyes questioned hers. "Why _would_ I do that?" He spoke, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I misjudged you." She whispered, exhaling into his arms.

"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you, well knowing you were wasted off _wine_?" She shrugged her shoulders again. "You're not a one night, Riza." He pulled out from his mouth. She looked up into his eyes, putting her hands in his sweat filled hair, "You had another one, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, and he knew this. He nodded, being dragged into her light brown eyes. She played with his hair, laughing softly when she was able to point it upwards.

She pressed their foreheads together, looking into his tired eyes. She pressed her lips lightly to his forehead, setting them there.

"Riza," He whispered, "If you're not going to kiss me then remove your lips from there," he smirked, her eyes widened, quickly pecking his forehead and removing herself. He was still smirking, "You're an ass, Roy." She mumbled, feeling his chin on the top of her head. He was suddenly filled with curiosity.

"So does that mean if I rest my hands _here_," He placed his hands over her breasts, "That I should give them a _hug_?" Her breathing edged. He felt his face sting as she slapped him.

"Go to sleep, Roy." He smiled, "Yes, ma'am." He saluted with his right hand, smiling.

They curled up again, Black Hayate resting by her dirty clothes. The sun was about to rise, and they had a couple more hours to sleep.

* * *

_07:14 _

Riza slammed her alarm clock sitting next to her, refraining from breaking another one. She sat up, feeling a pair of arms around her waist tugging her back.

"Roy, it's time to get up," She said, her voice struggling from trying to free herself. Falling backwards, losing.

"But, _Riza_," He whined into her neck, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine, her breath flying out of her chest. She stopped struggling and became silent. Roy smirked, whispering into her ear, "Cat have your tongue, _lieutenant_?" she tilted her head, breathing slightly heavy. He pressed his lips against her throat, sitting them there like it was a royal throne.

Her voice was breathless and shaky, "If you're going to press-" She was approached with a hard kiss against her neck, biting her lip to lock the whine back in her chest that wanted to be expelled. He quirked his eyebrow, whispering into her ear again, "What was that, _lieutenant_?" She cried in the back of her throat, clenching her legs together. She scratched behind her on his bare thighs, becoming reckless. He ran his tongue behind the shell of her ear, getting Riza to bite her bottom lip once again, reaching behind her to pull his hair.

"If you want something, _tell me_, _Riza_," He breathed down the side of her neck, grinding his hips onto hers. She groaned, "_Damn, you,_" He pulled his hands in between her legs by her pants, "What?" He teased. She grabbed his hand, tugging on it to bring her pants down a little. He grinned, "Oh?" He questioned, tracing the line that ran from the button of her pants in between her legs. She spread her legs greedily, being greeted with pressure from the palm of his hand, pressing it to the middle of her jeans. She cried softly and gently set her head back. She was throbbing for him and its only been a few minutes.

"_Please_," She hissed, he bit on his lip.

"_No_," He kissed the back of her ear, getting up behind her carefully. She fell on her back, her eyes cloudy.

He walked to her laundry room, noticing she still had his extra uniform. He grabbed it and hung it in the bathroom, going back to her room and crawling over her, kissing her stomach.

"You're such a _tease_, Roy," she whined through her teeth. He nodded up to her, leaving a trail of kisses down to the button of her pants. She was panting, and spread her legs more. He snaked his hands under her, and held onto her ass. She groaned, "If you don't take care of this I _might_ just have to shoot you," She closed her eyes, her tongue rolling over on her bottom lip, teasing it with her teeth.

He looked up at her, "So if I don't, and you shoot me, who would take care of this?" He looked back down to her pants, which looked uncomfortable. And they were. She usually wears skirts outside of work, and these jeans were a few years outdated. They hugged her thighs too much, and the fabric around her calves sagged. It was torturous. She looked down at him, grinding her hips up to where he was overhead. "That's just mean, _Sir_." She resumed to her formalities, looking away from him.

He climbed upwards above her, "It's also _unkind_ to bite your lip, _lieutenant_." He played along, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "If you want me to stop, then do something about it," She teased back. He placed his lips just under hers. "_Sir_," She was interrupted as he bit her bottom lip, looking straight into her eyes. She pulled his hair, and he grabbed her wrists, trapping them above her. The other hand cupped her face, sliding down her neck, and stopping just at her chest.

Her alarm went off again, _07:30. _She groaned, he released her hands as she turned off the alarm. Quickly turning back to Roy, who was drawn from the life around him, she got on him straddling his hips. He was drawn back in, "Oh, _that's_ how you want to play it?" He purred. She got off of him, grabbing a change of clothes. "Out." She ordered him. His eyes widened, putting his hands up as he walked out of the room. She sighed, taking off her pants and finding her panties completely wet. She threw them off in the hamper of dirty clothes, only to go back and hide them in other clothes to pretend it never happened. She was still wet, she groaned as she touched the area, hissing as her hand left it. She grabbed her robe, and a towel with her uniform, and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, glancing at Mustang sitting on the couch by the phone.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her robe, rushing into the shower that rained cold water on her skin. '_This is nice,_' She thought, '_This is what I needed._' she grabbed her shampoo and lathered it through her hair, rinsing it afterwards. She already missed the feeling of him hugging her from behind. '_That's not weird, right?_' She questioned. She wasn't so sure on these new feelings she was having. '_But were these feelings new in the first place?_' She grabbed the bottle of conditioner, sitting down in the tub. She grabbed her razor and shaved her legs to her underarms. She was still deep in thought, '_How long have I honestly.._' She quizzed herself mentally, she kept thinking. She remembered something back from when he was studying in the old house, letting her mind travel for a small moment.

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_Roy was in the guest bedroom, getting ready for the day. As he walked out from his room, he ran into Riza, "Oh, excuse me, Miss Hawkeye." He was so polite at the time. No excuses, no being rude and exhausting, no being an ass. He was just neat. _

_"Please, it's Riza." She spread her lips across her face into a smile. He raised his eyebrows, "Uh, Riza. I need to meet your father in the study. He said he's been experimenting with something, and wanted to show me this afternoon at five, which is in two minutes.. I'm sorry, I'd love to talk some more, but-" he thoroughly explained his actions, she interrupted placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"It's okay, go." She said gently. She watched him descend the wooden stairs, and went to her bedroom, looking through an old textbook for medicine. She didn't understand much, but she knew the teacher at her school would be impressed if she studied from old materials. Though it'd be nice to look through new textbooks, books were expensive. She put down the book, realizing its almost time to cook dinner._

_It was about four months and a week since Roy began his studies with her father. She remembered how he said he had a sweet tooth, so she started a batch of muffins. Easy. She looked around for the actual course ingredients, which was going to be spaghetti tonight. Every night this past week and a half had been the same. Grilled sandwiches, soups, and chicken pot pies. _

_Suddenly she heard yelling from the other room. The study. She heard this yelling every other week. One week study, one week experiment, repeat. It was just how it was. She saw her father open the door, telling Roy to, "Get out of my sight for awhile, come back when you're capable." Roy did what he was told, eyes shocked, and slugged himself up the stairs._

_She turned the stove and oven off, walking to her fathers study. She viewed the room as it was nearly destroyed. The bed was fine, along with a few other things. She saw the way her father looked, unimpressed. "Yes, Elizabeth?" He slouched. "It's Riza, father." She saw her father cover his eyes. "Father, you need to give him time, it's not like he's going to be an expert right away." She glared at him. He waved his hand back and forth, telling her to go away. She left the room, going up the stairs. _

_He was eyeing the books he's been studying, completely locked from the outside world until she tapped his shoulder. _

_"Miss Riza," She glared at him as well, "Its just Riza." He looked at his book, "I don't think I'll ever understand your father." He stated. _

_"I don't think anyone could handle him." She let him know, he replied, "Except your mother." she smiled gently, "He told me once that when they were first dating she hit him square in the face for thinking about the world beyond death." Which was the truth. He thought about death frequently. He thought about everything frequently, really. "Why does he think about death, though? We need to survive to learn everything we can." He was obviously dissatisfied. _

_"Look, he's just a madman. He's crazy. Bogus." She could go on. "He's also selfish," He complied. She nodded. _

_"Was he just messing with me? I mean he wanted me to kick him in the gut with alchemy, who asks that." He stared focused into the book, probably looking for the answers. She laughed softly, "Maybe, I never know with him. If anyone knew, I'd probably name them God." he looked at her, and back to his book. _

_"So what __**is **__alchemy." She questioned, looking at the circles. _

_"What isn't alchemy is the real question, Riza." He smiled, still looking in his book. _

_"Feelings?" She let her curious mind wonder, he rolled his eyes at her question. _

_"No, those are just your nerves sending waves to your brain on what you like and don't like, in my opinion." He started jotting down notes into a notebook, something on destruction and reconstruction. She looked at him, "So what are yours?" She looked at the hand writing, so neat and perfectly written. His grammar spot on with everything he was putting his mind and body into. _

_"Towards your father, no idea. Towards you, that's a tricky one I don't consider myself qualified to put myself into just yet." His smile was a thin line, but a smile nonetheless._

* * *

Mustang sat on the couch, hearing the shower running. He picked up the phone that rang and heard Hughes on the other line.

"So Mustang! I tried calling _your_ house phone, but you _didn't_ answer! I figured you'd be at Riza's. But, anyways, you coming tonight?" Hughes exclaimed, almost too positive, even for his friend.

"Yes, Maes, we're coming. Hawkeye might be '_off_' though." He grumbled. Hughes caught on quickly, "Yeah, I heard you were on a date.. Got her tipsy... What happened then?" He was curious, more than Roy's liking. He spoke quietly,"Okay, well she did try to sleep with me, I said no, she went to sleep, I went to sleep. Though I kissed her-" He quickly got interrupted, "Ha! You _kissed_ her!" Hughes laughed, Roy budging back in, "You didn't let me finish. I kissed her forehead, and went to sleep. _Nothing happened_. Woke up, and she definitely was going to try again to have sex with me _sober _and I said no. She's in the shower right now." Leaving out the teasing her bit, but Hughes was still snickering.

"Look, when a girl is flirting, it doesn't mean she wants-"

"Tell that to the girl who whimpered '_please_', Hughes. _Dare you_." He heard hysterical laughter from the other line, "Holy _shit_, she _whimpered_?" Maes made it sound like they were in high school, and it was frankly annoying.

"Yeah, she did. But still, it just seems _too soon_, Hughes." Mustang groaned and flipped his head back.

"Mustang, take it from a man who's _married_," he started, "When it's right, it'll _feel _right." Mustang broke out into laughter, "You make it sound like somethings _wrong_ with my _penis_ and ability to please ladies!" He started to cry from laughing too hard. Now for once, Hughes was slightly irritated. "Okay, _ha-ha_, very funny." He joked with Mustang.

"_Really, though, Mustang_. It won't feel like the rest. It'll be different, but a _wonderful _different. Just _take it easy._" Roy nodded to the telephone. He still couldn't believe he was getting this advice from _him_. He's just glad Riza isn't here to hear this conversation.

"Now, I'd love to continue talking to you, but I already miss my dear wife Gracia! Bye, Mustang!" Mustang heard the buzz of the phone, being disconnected from the phone call. He sighed.

Riza finally walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her uniform. She let him get in, and heard him change into his uniform. He was glad that he had his pocket watch on him at all times. He walked out once again, sneaking up on Riza and placing a small kiss on her cheek. She was upset with him, but allowed herself to enjoy the small token.

* * *

_09:00_

At the office, Riza continued to do her job as best she could, but still couldn't shake off her dark aura. It kept on her, forcing everyone to _not _mess with her. She was oblivious to the reason why everyone was avoiding her. She just considered it a work of some kind of God, and sat at her desk, doing her own paperwork. She noticed Roy on the phone, talking to no one other than Hughes.

"Hughes, I told you already-"

"No, I don't want to hear about your pregn-" He loudly sighed, she raised her eyebrows, going back to the files that were due by noon.

She saw everyone around her working for once, which made her feel slightly better, but kept her strict lieutenant shadow clouding her smile that wanted to show itself.

'_I need to better myself in hiding my emotions,_' She said to herself; it would only trouble her superior if she allowed the emotions to express themselves. She's grateful that she's in Eastern command instead of Central for now. The further away from Central the better.

She walked over to the flame alchemists desk, placing a hand on her hip and placing a paper directly in front of him. She glared at him while he was slacking off with his best friend. His appearance changed from relaxed and slightly annoyed, to a fear filled expression.

"Yeah, Hughes, I'm going to need to let you go," He hung up the phone quickly and as carefully as possible. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"We need _these_, _these_, and _these_ finished by the end of the day so they can be sent off to Central command tomorrow morning. You have other times to slack off, and I don't think I need to remind you that it's not now." She pointed to the three stacks of papers as she spoke, hearing him groan as he looked at the papers. She picked up one of the stacks, splitting them between the office.

"Hear that, boys?" She saw the men sigh in response, not changing their positions. She picked up her pistols, aiming towards the groups tables. The four men picked up sheets simultaneously, working on them vigorously. She smirked, "Good, you understand." She walked back to the lieutenant colonels desk, picking up another stack for herself, "I'll let you off with the 'easy' stack, as usual." She went back to her chair, starting right away. The entire room chimed with graphite scratching papers.

* * *

_11:07_

Right as now, Hughes was sitting at his desk. He finished the paperwork for the day, already checked on his hormone filled wife, already annoyed his friend.. "What I need is a _sabotage_," He muttered to himself, lingering on the word sabotage as he started looking around for things to set prank bombs. He suddenly remembered Hawkeye's friend Rebecca. He knew that she was recently on a date with Havoc, but needed something to go on from there.

Looking through the files of military personnel, he found her under 'C'.

"_Catalina, Rebecca_." He mumbled through the pencil between his lips. He took the pencil out from his mouth, and wrote down the room number she was taking her orders from.

He took the paper, and strolled down the hallways, finally finding the room.

He opened the door casually, "Hey Rebecca!" He hollered, she looked stunned.

"Yes?" She saluted to him as he saluted her back, peering down afterwards. "Look, I'm looking for something fun, and thought you might want to join up on this." He whispered, her lips forming into a smile, nodding. He took lead, running back to his office, dragging her by her feet.

"Listen up! I'm borrowing the second lieutenant for awhile! See you later!" He called back in her assigned office, other soldiers laughing nervously as they went back to their work.

As they reached his office, they looked through folders, wondering what to do.

"So I heard rumors that the two famous second lieutenants went strolling for a date," He said, she gasped as she covered her face that was bleeding red. He laughed, "You're talking to a _detective_, Rebecca. You should already know that I would figure these things before anyone else." He informed, she relaxed a bit from the statement.

"So do you also know that the lieutenant colonel and the first lieutenant were also with us," She passed the information cautiously, looking around the room. He raised his eyebrows, "Yes, but the thing is, they aren't _allowed _by military law to make that kind of commitment." He looked back down to the papers. She nodded, "But other soldiers are allowed to when they're the same rank.." She politely said, frowning at the thought.

"It's a strange place we live in, second lieutenant." He lifted up two folders marked '_Hawkeye, Riza_' and '_Mustang, Roy_'. She thinned her lips into a line, "For instance, these two will never reach the last tree, there will always be something to stop them." She quietly spoke, taking the folder on Mustang. She knew close to nothing about him, yet always uttered insults back and forth.

She opened the file, reading intently, "_Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. Family: Mother, deceased. Father, deceased. Chris Mustang, **Aunt and foster mother**.._" She read the words with pain.

"Yes, his parents were in an accident that caused their deaths. Who Central knows as 'Madame Christmas', is actually the foster mother." He told her, being focused on the file in his hand as he spoke to her. '_Amazing,_' She thought, '_He can multitask so easily._' She was genuinely surprised; when she's working on writing and someone charges in saying something, she copies down _their_ words instead of the ones intended. She looked back down on the file.

"Damn, I forget he studied with her father before coming to the military." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, agitated.

"Have you heard about what happened with Riza's mother, lieutenant?" Maes questioned, she looked at him cautiously.

"She told me it was a disease that took her mother. It doesn't say in the report, _does it_?" She smirked, knowing that this was something she knew and he didn't. He looked back to her, "No, it doesn't. All it reports is that '_Birth mother, Elizabeth Hawkeye, married to Berthold Hawkeye, whom are both deceased. Cause of death unknown._'. I know that Berthold was sick, inside and out, and fell to his death in the lieutenant colonels arms, but it says nothing about the mother." he kept looking through the documents, "I suddenly wish there were folders on the citizens of Amestris.." the words muttered through the pencil between his lips.

"It's not meant for us to know, Hughes." She looked up to the man. He had a tick in him that said '_Look more and find the answers, it's almost in your reach,_' But he refrained.

"So are we going to prank them, then?" Rebecca asked, looking through the file. Hughes paused before answering, "Yes, but I already have something set for tonight." Hughes mentioned, she raised her eyebrows, "Is the ceremony really _tonight_? Wow, I can't believe I forgot." She threw a blank expression.

"You should bring Havoc, actually, make that an order. Bring Havoc, you'll have a hotel room to yourselves."

"Wait, what was the point of bringing me here if we aren't going to stunt Riza and Roy?" She flustered as she tried to contain herself.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned, "We'll get them, _alright_? Here's the plan," He set a layout on the arrangement, and kept her there until lunch.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, but it's not finished yet. I'm thinking there will be two more chapters of this until I'm finished. I'm trying to keep up with the characters personalities, and it's a little difficult. I'm going to continue with this as best as I can, but don't worry, it'll be finished soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is a little longer, but for some odd reason it's still short for me? Next chapter will be splendid, I promise. Though, I'm still going to have it continue for another two or three chapters. Then, when this is all finished, I'm hoping to write up some Edward x Winry. The top couples that I see on here are Edward x Roy (not my favorite, to be honest), Edward x Winry, and Roy x Riza. I have a small thought in my head that for some time during training, that Rebecca and Riza were curious for things. Roy and the others though, never quite got into it. Just a small 'head cannon' of mine, if you please. **_

_**Warning for slightly sexual scenes, alcohol, strip games, etc etc etc. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_12:02_

"Lieutenant Colonel," Riza spoke to Mustang. He put down his pen, and looked around to the office that was empty except for the two. He cleared his voice before he spoke.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Its time for lunch." Her voice was ice cold. Her blank expression never quivered.

"I see," He started to get up, when he felt a hand stop him. "Lieutenant?" He questioned, she looked down at the floor. It looked like it was spinning, revolving around her. She needed to move.

"It's nothing, sir." She removed her hand, walking towards the door. The mess hall was going to be filled in seconds, she started to hurry. '_But for what?_' A small voice asked her inside her head. Her vision suddenly blurred out from the small voice. '_Who?_' She questioned in her head. Her superior was running towards her as she fell to her knees, staring up to a vision of a memory. '_The Ishvalan child that I was never able to save' _She thought to herself. She blacked out, falling into a darkness.

* * *

_13:22_

Riza awoke in a bed, she looked around. Correction, a _hospital_ bed. She looked over to the tubes in her arm, then to the occupied seat with the lieutenant colonel slouching over in it, head resting by her knees on the covers.

"Roy," she quietly spoke, receiving a light breath inhaling from the awaking man.

"You okay?" He asked with a groggy drowsy eyes, yawning.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked to the tubes in her arms once more.

Roy looked up at her, "You passed out, _Riza_. When was the last time you ate anything?" A doctor came into the room, already knowing the answer apparently, "We have it accounted that you must have eaten something _last night_, but nothing this morning, correct?" She nodded slowly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion to the many things connected to her. She's been in the hospital a few times, but the last time was so long ago they've changed a numerous amount of things. Something still felt '_off_' to her, though.

"This connects you to a feeding circuit, this one links you so your blood levels are regulated. Would you like some of the food from the lounge? We can have something cooked for you, lieutenant." The woman smiled, "Also, we removed your .45 calibers, but don't worry, they are in safe confinement and you can retrieve them when you leave today." Hawkeye let out a breath, finding out what felt so out of place. She had her weapons on her 24/7, even when she was sleeping. They had their safety on, of course, but she always had them in case she needed them.

She nodded her head eagerly. The doctor handed her the list of items, and after choosing a turkey sandwich with tomatoes and cheddar cheese, grapes, along with orange juice. The doctor left the room to deliver.

"You didn't eat this morning?" Roy asked quietly, she leaned back in the bed, "Yeah, I guess I just forgot to eat." She let out a stifled groan when she stretched her arms out in front of her, Roy raising his eyebrows.

"You _forgot_ to eat? That's not like you." He stated, she used her free hand to scratch the side of her head. The doctor came in with the food, setting it on a table next to her. "Also, Miss Hawkeye. We received some of your blood work that tells us you've been over stressed. You'll need to take things easy, Miss Hawkeye. We've asked that you take some _sick leave_, but only if you _confirm_ that we can do this for you." The doctor regarded calmly, allowing her to think about her answer.

"Only if _this one_ would be accounted for," Riza pointed at her superior, who laughed nervously.

"Yes, I suppose. Would it be alright with you if you were to take sick leave as well for her health?" She tilted her head and smiled a bit, making the lieutenant colonel raise his eyebrows and stop laughing.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, of course." He would have to make arrangements for the other soldiers to somehow get the work done without the both of them.

"We'll give you both a week, then. I'll send out the message to the courier for the Eastern Command." She walked out of the door, shutting it gently.

"_Stress_, Riza?" Roy put out bluntly, raising his brows to her. She looked down to her hands, "What do you expect me to tell you, _Roy_?" She looked to him, frowning. She popped a grape into her mouth.

"The truth?" He mentioned, she sighed in response. "Well, I still don't know what to say, _except_ for the fact that I want to get out of this place as soon as possible." She stuck out her tongue at the hospital food, throwing a disgusted stare. He laughed softly. "I'll get things ready then, lieutenant." He sat up, leaving the room.

She reached for the hospital phone next to her, dialing a number.

"Rebecca? I think it's about time we did a little shopping."

* * *

_15:53_

After a couple of hours of waiting to be discharged from hospitality, Riza met with Rebecca outside. As usual, her friend was grinning like a maniac.

"_Yoo-hoo_, Riza!" Rebecca waved her hand, hollering through the streets.

"Hey," She walked up to her, being jumped on with a hug from her friend.

"Oh, Riza, you said shopping and I thought '_woah! we're totally going to the same thing tonight,_' aren't we?" She cackled into the sky, her face getting warm from thinking about her date Havoc.

"You're going, too?" Riza raised a brow to her friend, who laughed some more.

"Yeah. But hey, we're going to need some outfits, so lets get going." They started walking down to the shopping center in the Eastern city, just a few blocks from the hospital Riza was staying.

"So, why were you at the hospital?"

"Oh, I forgot to eat." She stated calmly, receiving bugged out eyes from Rebecca.

"You.. _Forgot_?"

"Yep."

"_Stress_?"

"Yep," Riza sighed, "How is it I didn't even realize that I was stressed until it was directly pointed at me?" She looked down to where her feet were taking her. "Well, you're just like that, Riza. You take care of others until you run out of the energy to take care of yourself. Its not _bad_, but it's not exactly _good_ either." Rebecca comforted her friend, who smiled gently to her comment.

"They're having Roy and me take sick leave," She continued the conversation, "They said stress was bad for my health, so I asked that he would be taking leave as well. Him and the boys don't do anything when I'm gone." Rebecca laughed, "Of course not, they find it a way to get away from doing work. You keep them on their feet."

"Yeah, with intimidation of my pistols." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What is it like forgetting to eat, anyways? I'm eating _constantly_, even if I'm not hungry." The second lieutenant let her curiosity loose, smiling towards the streets of the market.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Rebecca."

They found the tailoring shop, walking through the doors that chimed a bell.

"Welcome!" A woman greeted them, "Looking for anything special?"

Riza looked around, "Yeah, something to make a man drop dead." She bluffed, the woman grinning, rushing to the back of the store. She returned with a red tent dress, pushing Riza into a dressing room. Her eyes were wide, but let the woman move her into the small room with the dress. She looked at the dress, it was made of silk. It had a collar that snapped in the back of her neck, making the dress ripple down her waist, falling a few inches above her knee. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself. The dress accented her breasts, 'Even better.' She looked in the mirror. She walked outside the small room, Rebeccas jaw dropping, squealing in excitement.

"Oh, Riza, it's _gorgeous_!" Her friend exclaimed, feeling the fabric between her fingertips, falling as quickly as she caressed it.

"And _you_," A man who's voice was rather high pitched walked up to Rebecca, placing an A-line champagne taffeta dress in her arms, the neckline seemingly like a tank top. It was sleeveless, and definitely more 'fancy' than the dress Riza was outfitted with. Lace in different patterns of white on the top surface, "_It's so beautiful,_" Rebecca said softly, walking to the changing room.

The woman walked behind the display cases, unlocking it and grabbing a few things.

"Now, because yours is more _simple_, we are going to fit you with some jewelry, and a pair of beautiful wedged heels." The woman opened the small box of different bracelets, and of course, the emerald was the one that caught her eye the most. Silver, with small emeralds coursing through it evenly. It shined through everything. The woman wrapped it around her wrist, hooking it. Hawkeye took this moment to go through her small bag she's been carrying with her, grabbing her mothers ring and placing it on her ring finger. The ring didn't have it's shine that it used to, but it was still the first thing she would choose to wear with anything and everything.

She sat down, allowing the man to place the shoes on her feet, black wedge heels that snapped with a small bow around her ankles. They glowed from the light. She heard the changing room door open, her friend looking as gorgeous as ever. Rebecca's hair was still up, the man raising his eyebrows, running a hand through her hair. He pointed his index finger upwards, getting an idea. He rushed to a rack to the left, grabbing a pastel pink bow, tying it around her ponytail.

The woman rushed to her, setting a pair of glossy white heels on her feet.

"There, I think both of you are set." He smiled to himself, going to the checkout desk. He punched in the numbers for the dresses, along with the jewelry. The boxes for the shoes were next to the table, so he only had to scan them. The total was greedy, but completely worth it.

After paying the total for their dresses, and calling a cab for the two of them to be sent back to Riza's apartment, they found themselves talking about something the neither of them thought they'd talk about.

"So, you either fancy him, or you don't," Rebecca stated as they waited inside the shop. Riza chewed on her lip, her face burning. "_Well_?" Her friend asked, raising her eyebrows towards her.

She groaned, "How about _you_, huh?" She changed the sides quickly. "What are you talking about?" She said obliviously, smiling.

"I mean with Jean," She bluntly said to her.

"Yeah, isn't he just _handsome_?" Rebecca gushed, grinning madly over the thought of him.

Riza sighed loudly, scrunching her eyes shut. "Come on, Riza, you can't hide it _forever_."

"I can try," She defended, receiving a light laugh from Rebecca, "Our cab is here, lets get going,".

* * *

_16:26_

Meanwhile, Roy and Havoc were making a stop at their homes, Havoc putting a cigarette between his teeth. "Do you mind?" Roy shook his head, rummaging through the clothes in his closet. Havoc grabbed an ashtray, and lit his cigarette with the lighter Rebecca gave him the other night.

Jean noticed a small satchel, with a golden ring with what looked like an engraving. He picked up the satchel, knowing he was right, smirking with the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He took another drag, taking it from his mouth and flicking off the ashes with his index finger, blowing out the smoke that infested his lungs.

"So, Roy, what's this little bag doing here?" He shouted through the rooms. Roy stepped down the stairs, wearing a black tuxedo, with a blue tie. He slipped on a pair of glossy shoes with a two inch heel.

"It's noth-" He was interrupted, "That's Riza's, isn't it?" He picked from the pocket where the ring was, putting it between hi fingers after setting his cigarette down in the tray. "And _this_ is- or rather _was_\- her fathers," He looked at the engraving, it had two dates on it, along with the name '_Elizabeth_'.

He moved his hand through the bag once more, finding a small picture of a younger Riza and her father, neither having a smile dominating their faces. He was sitting in a chair, and she was behind him standing with her hands behind her back. She wore a sundress, her father in a white tank and an over shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She had a ring that resided with a light silver chain that was worn around her neck, the ring setting just between her collarbones.

"How was it training at the house anyways?"

Mustang growled, zipping his shoes, "It was a pain in the ass mostly."

Jean mused, "_Mostly_,"

"Okay, she offered some comfort," He stated to his friend. Havoc was getting a little carried away, "_Comfort_," Mustang let out a deep breath, throwing his head back and furrowing his eyebrows.

"_Encouragements_." He told him.

"Come on Roy, was there ever a time where you _weren't_ sucking each others faces off?" Mustang flinched, thinning his lips into a line, thinking about this for a moment as they walked out the door to the car.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_It was the middle of the week, a Thursday. It was two in the morning, and Roy could only continue looking at the ceiling as sleep wasn't going to close in anytime soon. He threw his pillow at the dresser, covering his face by a fraction with his bent arm. His thoughts swarmed over him, he's been studying since Sunday on different forms of Alchemy._

_He heard the door creak open, soon hearing a small quiet voice, "Roy?" It was Riza._

_"Sorry, did I wake you, Miss Riza?"_

_"I told you, it's just Riza. And actually, no, I was looking through a couple of old textbooks that my professor gave me." He raised his eyebrows, sitting up on his bed and scooting over. She left the room, returning with what was the famous book she was stuffing her brains into. She sat herself on the bed, showing a page that displayed a man who was getting something called a '**Heimlich maneuver**', which to him sounded like the strangest thing at the moment._

_"It's used for when someone is choking on something," She said as she glanced to his confused reaction. She flicked over the page resuming to the movement used on a small child, then a dog. It seemed odd, but fascinating. She smiled as she looked through the pages, but Roy wasn't looking at the papers that were sewed together._

_Riza looked through the book, finding something on blood types, along with plasma, and various other things._

_He felt her lean into him, nuzzling her way to comfort. He arranged himself comfortably. She sighed in content, "So why are you awake?" He looked to the window next to them, glowing from the moon that took its resting place in the sky._

_"I just couldn't sleep, I guess." He put simply._

_"Something wrong?" She asked curiously, he replied, "Not right now, no." He smirked, still looking outside._

_"Look at me." She ordered, he glanced at her, who was staring boldly into his dark colored eyes._

_"You've been here for over two and a half years; I can read you better than you think, Roy." He looked away, but then being grabbed by his chin, being forced to look at her._

_"It's nothing, I've just been stressed," He flustered. She frowned, releasing his jaw and looking away. Riza felt an arm around her waist, bringing her slightly closer, but only a little. She looked at him, who was gazing outside the window. Riza continued looking at him, raising her fingers to touch the line of his jaw lightly, outlining towards his lips._

_His chest began to flutter. She only followed what her body was telling her to do at the moment being. Roy gazed at her, leaning over her, being trapped in her eyes. She quickly flipped over their positions, enclosing his chances for escape, but he wasn't resisting. He just continued falling into her eyes, closing them as their lips started to brush against each other._

_They weren't paying attention to the book that lied upside down on the floor anymore._

_It's happened a couple times before, but it had never really gone anywhere except for her teasing moves that drove him absolutely crazy._

_He started to join the movement their mouths were making, slowly pressing into each other, emitting small noises into the air as they continued searching one another. He felt a hand go underneath the hem of his shirt, making his body fill with concupiscence desires. Roy bit onto her bottom lip, finding a soft moan escaping her lips. She moved her legs, straddling his hips comfortably._

_He released his lips off hers when she started to grind on him, groaning into the air, biting his lip to contain himself. She greedily took this opportunity to move her mouth by his neck, grazing him with her teeth as she continued to awaken his arousal. He started to release more louder, strained noises from his lips, tightening his hands, wishing he could place them on her hips._

_She smirked into his neck, "Getting impatient, Roy?" Riza said passionately, continuing to rock herself on his hardening member. He grunted in response. Riza put her hand into his hair, tilting his head back as she looked him in the eyes, moving closely to his ear._

_"Move your hands and I'll make sure you regret it; think you can handle yourself?" She whispered into his ear, her tongue played with the outer shell of his ear, sending waves of pleasure to his groin. He nodded hesitantly, she removed her hands and he stuffed his palms into her hair, pulling her in to kiss her hard. She hummed into his lips, jerking her hips onto his heavily. He removed his mouth and moaned._

_Riza hushed him, "You really want to alert my father of this right now?" She smiled with her eyes clouded over with nothing except lust. He most likely had the same look in his. She took his hands from her hair and kissed them lightly. He grunted, lifting his hips to rub on hers._

_"Hmm," She hummed, moving off of him._

_"Wha-" He was going to question her when all of the sudden he felt a hand grip onto his erection through his pants, teasing him as she moved her hand on him. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, trying to conceal the groan that was eager to leave his lips. She traced him with her fingertips, enjoying torturing him._

_"I do believe I told you not to move your hands," She played with him once more. He made a low guttural sound, which quickly turned into a moan as she went down to place her mouth on the fabric covering his manhood. Her tongue traced him through his pants. _

_She laid gentle kisses up to him as she started to remove his shirt, laying a soft peck on his mouth when she got there. He sighed into hers, being startled as she sat up off the bed and played with the cloth of her shirt._

_"I wonder if I could get you to beg, Roy," She continued with bringing the cloth up slowly, grabbing her breasts teasingly. He tilted his head breathlessly, "I'm not going to beg, Riza." His eyebrows clutching together._

_She raised a brow, "That's unfortunate," She smirked, sitting in a chair across the room, removing her pants ever so slowly. He groaned. She was wearing black boy-shorts underneath, teasing the fabric with her fingers._

_"Oh, if only you would behave yourself, then we wouldn't be in this position." She said breathless, inhaling sharply and releasing a moan as she felt herself becoming wet._

_He sat up, biting his lower lip, "You're terrible, you know," She moaned as she felt her finger rub on her sensitive area. He started to move down from the bed, moving to where she was sitting. She stopped, crossing her legs._

_"And what are you going to do about that, Roy?" She mused._

_He bent down to her mouth, brushing them with his as he spoke, "What would you like me to do about it is a better question, Riza," He pecked the corner of her mouth while his fingers slowly danced down her body, stopping at the hem of her underwear, playing with the fabric between his fingers on her hips. She spoke softly, "Close the door, Roy."_

* * *

"_Chief_," Havoc awoke Mustangs surrounding, realizing they were at Havoc's building.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute and forty two seconds." Jean smirked, stopping the timer on his clock.

He groaned, adjusting his pants as he noticed they were slightly uncomfortable. He looked at his watch, '_16:43_'. They walked up the stairs, entering the interior of the tall building, making their way to his dorm he was staying in the Eastern city.

"So, do I wear the dark blue or the white," Jean questioned as he put an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Where's your bathroom?" Mustang asked eagerly, Havoc pointing to the back hall, "Second door on the right," Roy rushed into the bathroom, setting his head back as he fixed himself quickly and quietly, washing his hands and flushing the toilet.

He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the couch, where Havoc apparently chose the Blue dress shirt with a white tie and black pants. He started to tie his shoes that looked similar to Roy's, but with an inch and a half heel, the toe coming to a point.

"You never really answered my question, Roy," His superior flinched, straightening his back.

"Let's just say it has been controllable position since reaching the military." He looked to the other side of the room.

Havoc raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Oh, so since you _both_ reached the military, where you _aren't allowed_ to indulge on your affairs."

Mustang sighed, closing his eyes. Opening them when his friend passed him a box of cigarettes. He didn't smoke that often- hell, he hasn't smoked since the war.

"No," he tossed back the box of cigarettes, Jean grasping it firmly into his hand.

"Alright, boss, whatever you say. " He put his coat on, and put them into his pocket. Havoc helped his superior stand up. They opened the door, heading to the car. They were going to pick up the girls next.

"Well, lets get going." They sat themselves inside, Havoc starting the engine, heading to Rebecca's.

* * *

_17:03_

"Hey, Rebecca," Riza said from the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair, "Should I wear it up, or down?"

Her friend cackled, "Wow, you _actually_ sound like a girl for once," Hawkeye rolled her eyes to her friend, "Well, most of the time I wear a beard instead of a dress." Rebecca laughed.

"Seriously, Rebecca, up or down?" She looked at her friend innocently.

"Wear it down," She told, fixing her mascara that was about to clump her eyelashes together. She saw Riza putting ruby red lipstick on her lips, smacking them in front of the mirror. She snickered as she saw her friend starting to talk to herself incoherently in front of the mirror.

"Did you win an award?" Catalina busted out laughing, Riza gave a witty, "Yes, I did." Smiling into the mirror.

"Yeah, what for?"

"For shaving my beard." Hawkeye chortled along with her friend who was dissolving in laughter. They continued to laugh hysterically until they had to greet the men at the door who rang the doorbell. They saw confused faces as they looked at each other, Riza fixing her friends mascara that didn't need help in the first place. Rebecca cracked down to the floor, "I'm _terribly_ sorry, we ran into a group of people who had silly string," Riza said, Rebecca snorting.

Hawkeye helped her friend up, containing themselves, brushing off their dresses softly. Even with Riza pressing her lips together firmly, she couldn't keep her smile away.

Jean whispered to Roy, "I've never been more confused in my entire life," Roy nodded quietly.

Riza walked back to the bathroom, fixing her hair.

"So what was that about?" Roy asked demented, Riza looked at him from the mirror, "_Well_, we were speaking on how I had to shave my beard and winning an award for it," She said bluntly. He sighed, then looking at the dress. He felt his face heat up as he awed, looking the other direction to the couple that seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He felt her breath by his ear, "Feeling okay, _colonel_?" She whispered lowly, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "Yes, _lieutenant,_" She checked to make sure the two weren't looking, placing her lips on his ear as she spoke, "I think you're lying, _sir_." She moved away, walking towards the other two, brushing her hand near his member. He tensed, breathing inwards sharply as she smirked. She resorted back to her usual stoic figure.

"We need to leave immediately if we're going to make it on time," The other two grinned, looking into each others eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Rebecca said lightly, shoving her off.

"That means going to the car,"

"Mhm," Havoc responded.

"And Jean driving." She was so close to drawing out her guns until she heard Mustang sigh, "I'll drive." She looked at him curiously, "Shotgun?" He agreed silently, grabbing Havoc's keys from the end table.

* * *

_17:56_

During the ride to the hotel, Catalina remembered Hughes' plan to make sure the colonel and lieutenant were on track for the trap waiting for them. It was a few minutes before the banquet was going to start.

* * *

_"Now, remember, you, me, along with Havoc- and a few others- will be in on the plan as well. It's what I'm calling, 'code: burning hawks'. All we need to do is wait for when we launch the main steps of the mission." He told her, she grinned madly along with him._

_"Wouldn't it be less confusing if we just called it by flowers instead of hawks?" She asked him, he smiled, "No, she's less than a flower and more of a hawk. In this little quest we'll still be heating things up, though." He smirked._

_"That's a little rude, sir." Rebecca said to him, smiling deadly. "What's this for, anyways?" She questioned. He raised his eyebrows, "Well, it's just a small party to others, but for Mustang and Hawkeye, I've planned this for months; since I saw them first in Ishval, actually. It's nothing big, but I'm sure you know how strained their relationship is," She nodded. _

_"Yeah, it's like they're at war with their selves because they can't act on anything." She sighed. _

_"Well, let's just say this is a way to get that tension out of the way." Hughes explained without the excess information._

* * *

Rebecca saw Riza's hand on Roy's, nudging her date. Jean looked quietly, smirking with her.

"Hey, _Mustang_, would it be wrong to smoke a cigarette in here?"

Mustang sighed, "Yes, _Havoc_, it would." He let himself calm down as he felt her thumb brush on the back of his hand. He released a strained breath through his nostrils. He looked around the corner, where the banquet was being held. He still had no idea what for, though. Maybe it was just a small party for nothing, but knowing Hughes, it was probably for _something_. He grumbled as he looked for cars in the intersection.

He pulled into the lot, struggling to find a place to park the vehicle.

Her finger tapped on his hand, pointing to a spot. He quickly took the chance to park, being honked at by other automobiles. He walked out of the door, along with Havoc, being joined with their dates.

Without Riza and Roy noticing, Rebecca flashed a small photo of the vehicle, and sent it to Hughes. It had a couple of their bags in the trunk that Rebecca and Jean packed without the two noticing. Everything was going according to plan.

Riza and Rebecca flashed glances at each other while they walked up to the doors. Hughes greeted them right away, holding his wife's hand, "Welcome!" Mustang stared at his wife, "You look like you're going to pop any day now," He muttered. She laughed, "Yeah, the little one has been kicking like _crazy_," She put her empty hand to her stomach.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Rebecca was giddy over the woman, "I want to know whether dresses or ties are being suggested," She wildly grinned, looking at Hughes and his wife back and forth. Hughes wife shook her head, still having a smile on her face.

He motioned towards the hall, "Come on, the party is only missing you four," Roy smirked, walking with Riza.

The ballroom was large, much bigger than they expected. It was filled with optimistic people.

A voice echoed through the room, obviously being general Armstrong's, "Oh!" He walked over to where they were standing, "It's a pleasure to see you." He was wearing a black tux along with many other guests. Mustang knew most of them, being they were family members of Hughes, Armstrong, and he was relieved he didn't see his foster mother there. He exhaled, smiling.

He then noticed the girls, walking over and hanging onto his arms, leaving a shocked Riza outside the picture.

"Oh, Mustang!" The girls said in unison.

"Ladies, what are you doing here?" He questioned, they giggled, "Well, Madame Christmas invited us," He groaned, "So she _is_ here."

"She's working the bar, Mustang." One of the girls noted.

"_Well_, I'll have to stop there and visit, won't I?" He pulled a smile.

The girls moved him over to the bar, where Madame Christmas had her fur coat on with a blue dress. She poured a drink for a man, handing it to them.

"_Well_, isn't it my Roy boy." She smirked, pouring another drink for her foster son.

"Madame Christmas," He took the shot, drinking it in one gulp.

Riza was behind with Hughes, "Madame Christmas?" She asked quietly, he nodded.

"Yeah, also known as his foster mother, I'm surprised you don't know, lieutenant." He glanced down to the lady. She only stared to the women that were surrounding her date. Roy only talked of her a few times, along with memories from his parents who were taken from a terrible accident.

Madame poured a mixed drink for Riza, noticing her looking at them. She walked over, sitting on a stool. She took the drink and sipped it, enjoying the sweet flavor.

"You make a fine drink," She licked her lips.

"_Roy_, you never mentioned having a beautiful lady." Madame leered, making Roy fluster in his chair.

"Maybe because you always like to _toy_ with everything," He passed the empty shot glass to Chris, who filled it up again with whiskey. Instead of making him hostile, it made him loose and polite. He drank it down again.

Riza looked over to Madame, tilting her head.

"If you're wondering, I'm part of his fathers side. I'm sure Roy boy has already told you about the situation." She took a wine glass from behind the counter, filling it with red wine for herself. She swirled it around in the cup, drinking it like its water. She placed the glass down.

"So I've heard," She drank the rest of the sweet liquor in her glass.

Hughes and Catalina were talking quietly behind them, "Just so you know, second lieutenant, _Madame_ is with us on the plan as well." Rebecca stared at them, hearing music in the background, grabbing Havoc's arm and dragging him to the floor where everyone else was dancing.

Riza started to feel happy, smiling as she started to draw shapes on the table where they recently scrubbed it. She let her fingers dance for her with the music.

"Oh, that's right, Madame. She's a light weight." He said smugly, leaning into the counter.

"Speak for yourself, Roy boy." She said sarcastically. She was tallying the amount of drinks he's had.

One, two, three.

The next one made four.

She tapped a girls hand twice, then three times, giving a signal that was discreetly sent all the way down to Hughes. It was a beautiful thing that the signal matched the beat of the music. He finally got the message three minutes later.

"Hey lieutenant colonel, first lieutenant, you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," Hughes said to them. Riza chuckled, "Oh, _come on_, let me have some fun." She said, not yet slurring her words.

Madame laughed, "She's not _that_ light, Roy." Riza smiled, "Gimme' another drink," She begged, being treated with a shot of rum. She drank it down, "Hey, let's do a drinking game." She exclaimed. Someone brought over another table, setting a group of chairs with it. She pranced to the table, leaning on Roy partially. Jean, Rebecca, Hughes, and Armstrong joined them, Gracia sitting behind Maes.

"Let's play, 'Never have I'" Rebecca bribed, everyone agreeing.

Madame joined the table, mixing enough drinks to go ten rounds. Mustang's were heavy bodies when it came to liquor, and she expected two others to be with her foster son until the last round. Mostly Rebecca and Hughes. She wasn't sure on Havoc or Armstrong. Roy told her that Riza was a light weight, meaning she'd most likely pass out before the last round.

Madame took a drink for herself, "Never have I learned alchemy." She watched Armstrong and Roy drink after Roy cursed under his breath.

"Never have I smoked a cigarette," Roy said, making Madame, Roy, Rebecca and Hawkeye drink. Roy stared at Riza, "_You smoked_?" He snickered, she nodded, "One of my friends offered me one, it was disgusting." Riza tilted her head towards Havoc, who smokes regularly. He glared and took a shot with a devious smile.

"Okay, never have I had sex," Rebecca yelled, everyone drinking except Armstrong.

"I've been waiting for the right person," He smuggled out, everyone shrugged and let it be.

"Okay, never have I kissed the same sex." Armstrong said, Maes, Roy, Riza, and Rebecca taking a drink. Riza cackled, "Roy?" He pointed to Hughes, "It was a dare back at the camps, what about you two?" He looked at Rebecca and Riza who were thinning their lips into a line.

"We were actually at a bachelorette party, we had to do a few things, actually." Riza smirked, "I think _Rebecca_ enjoyed it more than me though." Rebecca laughed loudly, "I'm pretty sure you were enjoying it a little _too_ much, Riza." Riza rolled her eyes, "Well, hey, at least I understand why guys are so obsessed with our breasts." They both shrugged, nodding.

Everyone's jaws were dropped. Roy was more shocked to how she was handling her liquor so far, not even slurring her words.

"Never have I played strip poker." Riza toyed, watching everyone take a drink except herself. She was wide eyed, "_Wow_, guys." She raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, you haven't played before?" Hughes snickered.

"Nope." She put out.

"So, who would you play with?" Rebecca asked her friend, who responded, "Maybe the table. Except for Madame Christmas. Sorry, Madame, but I'm not sure if I'm _that_ comfortable with you yet." She apologized.

Madame eased her off, "Oh, don't worry about it. I would make everyone naked in seconds, it wouldn't be any _fun_, dear." She put a deck on the table from her coat. "_Roy_, go play with Riza upstairs." She said, smirking her lips. He was bright red, "_Madame_, I don't think that's very _appropriate_." Roy was ticking like a bomb.

Madame laughed along with the table.

"Never have I touched another persons dick," Jean played, Rebecca and Riza drinking. Riza leaned her head back, "Holy fuck," She stared at the ceiling, giggling.

"_Holy fuck_, dicks, or _holy fuck_, you're drunk?" Rebecca questioned, Riza cackled, "Maybe both, _sick-o_." She looked at her best friend, raising her eyebrows.

"_Careful_, sweetie. That's blue moon vodka you're dealing with. It's hitting you hard, isn't it?" Madame smiled. Riza rolled her eyes to Chris, nodding as best as she could without falling over.

"I was wondering why she wasn't blasted yet," Roy mumbled to his foster mother, she nodded.

"She's intoxicated enough right now to think about jumping into snow _naked_, if there was any here." Madame told him, "Now, you're a _Mustang_, so you'll last the rest of the rounds. We _might_ want to take it somewhere else, though." He nodded slowly, watching his lieutenant start flirting with Rebecca again.

"Now, _you_, are _so_ lovely," She rubbed up on Rebecca's arm, "You're so _soft_." She groaned as she rubbed her face on Rebecca's skin. Rebecca sat her up, holding onto her friend as they started to walk, "Come on, guys, let's go up."

"Up, up, up, up." Riza sang, pointing up, making her words sound more like 'pup' as she said them, giggling softly as she swayed to the elevator. Madame had the girls help with the liquor, bringing it upstairs with them. The elevator soon packing with everyone from the table.

The elevator dinged as they reached the floor their rooms were on. They all packed in the room. It had Riza's and Roy's bags that they didn't pack.

Madame Christmas sat a deck of cards on the table, putting jars of buttons in the center. But for the time being, they were still playing the first game. She sat down with the others.

Riza said, "Never have I had a girl sit on my face," Waving her finger. Havoc and Hughes drank.

Hughes' wife was still with him, "Honey, I'm going to our room for the night." She kissed him on the cheek after holding his hand before she finally left his grasp. She knew about the plan, too.

"Never have I had a _thing_ with my coworker," Armstrong placed into the room, Jean, Rebecca, Roy, and Riza drank. Riza started laughing hysterically, then sighing as she started to fluff her dress, "Is it getting _hot_, or _what_," She crawled down to her bag, picking out a change of clothes. She went to the bathroom, coming out with shorts and a T-shirt.

She was still wearing her accessories, though, along with her heels. Rebecca got the message and went in her bag that conveniently got placed in the same room, and went and changed herself. They both smirked to one another.

Madame Christmas stood up, "_Girls_, it's time to leave now." The girls followed her, laughing gently.

After leaving the room, Hawkeye grumbled, "Well, I don' know how to play poker, but I know how to play this game." She takes up the shot glass, placing it down after her final shot of the night.

Mustang raised his eyebrows, taking another shot.

"So it's going to be '_Never have I: strip._'" He quizzed, she nodded.

"Mhm," She grinned wildly.

"Alright," He spoke, "Never have I had secrets tattooed on my back," Riza cussed, "_Damn it, Roy_." Removing her shoes.

Rebecca went next, "Never have I wrote poetry for someone." Jean stripped, along with Hughes. Jean removed his tie, while Hughes removed his shoes. His wife smiled to his class.

"Never have I studied under Berthold Hawkeye," Riza looked at Roy, who removed his jacket, "That's not playing nice, lieutenant." He grumbled, she stuck out her tongue.

"Never have I masturbated in front of someone," Hughes played, watching Riza take off her bracelet. Everyone was shocked except for Roy, but he acted like it anyways. Maes saw through it, somehow, grinning madly.

"Never have I eaten dog feces." Alex said, no one removed anything, chuckling.

"I don't think anyone would ever _want_ to eat dog shit, Armstrong." Rebecca choked out, everyone agreeing.

"Never have I choked on a penis." Jean looked towards the girls, who gladly removed their shirts. Everyone marveled at how they looked. Riza picked up a towel from nearby, wrapping it around her back. Their bras were still on them, Hawkeye's being white with red lace, Catalina's being a light pink with a blue lace. The men were staring for a few seconds, resuming to the game.

Hughes was more amused about the part of the tattoo he saw on her back, that seemed to still be healing from a burn. He looked back and forth from Mustang and Hawkeye, but nothing exited his mouth about the things that connected. He remembered Mustang saying 'secrets' but wasn't too sure about it, but he was linking the things together quickly.

Jean picked off a towel and wrapped it around his date, getting extremely flustered. Rebecca giggled as she picked up another shot glass, filling it with whiskey, drinking it as quickly as it filled her glass.

"Never have I touched the same sex's genitalia," Roy said, being curious. His suspicions were corrected when Riza snapped off her bra from the back, along with Rebecca. None of the men had taken off anything, which to Mustang was shocking. They were, although, staring at his dates breasts.

"We told you we had done other things than _just_ _kiss_, boys." Rebecca sang, enjoying the freedom she had.

He sighed, "You guys can stop _staring_, you know." Mumbling the words out his mouth. The men snapped out of it. Hughes said, "Maybe this is our time to leave, boys." He hinted to the others, all standing up.

They picked up their things, and moved towards the door, leaving suddenly.

_They were finally alone._

* * *

_**A/N: I realize that in the anime(s) Riza had her hair cut short during the east, but I like the thought of her having long hair, so, I let my imagination loose and un-cannon and I'm having her hair down, long, and luxurious. I also tried her 'dry humor' that she is known for having with her dearest friend Rebecca.**_

_**If you don't know what dry humor is, it's basically something that is said with a straight face, no one really understanding if they're serious or not, it's used frequently in parts of the United Kingdom. I also use dry humor a lot, but without the realization; I don't try to be funny it just happens. I find it hilarious since its so literal.**_

_**Also note that in the flashback, I set them at the age of eighteen, before he was going to leave for military training. So about the year of 1902. So, when she states that they've known each other for two and a half years, Roy went when he was roughly 15-16 years of age. Not cannon, but lets just indulge ourselves in this imagination of mine.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: It's been a couple weeks, and I apologize for that completely. Some of this is pretty mature, ranging from sexual interactions at the beginning, to dominatrix goddesses. This is all I could do with the authors block I've been participating in unwillingly. I have an idea of where this is going now, but not really. **_

_**Like I've been writing on my profile, I've said that I just really have clue on where I'm taking this except for sexual affairs. **_

_**Please, if you would like to know how things are going along with my stories, I'd recommend looking at my profile page to see notes on what I'm doing with each chapter. I update it every couple of days. I like keeping you guys in the loop as much as possible.**_

_**This chapter in particular has a lot of flashbacks, more than usual (I believe). **_

_**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of NESC.**_

* * *

[_Flashback] _

_It was hot, terribly hot. She smelt blood and so did the rest of the world around Ishval. Everyone was heading back to the camps, but all she wanted was to look at the sky to attempt to find a way out of this place anyone could easily name hell. _

_She followed the stars with her eyes, until they met with someone familiar. _

_'He's one of Mustangs friends, isn't he?' She thought quietly, the words silently falling outside her chapped lips._

_"You're 'The Hawks Eye', aren't you?" He was young, just like everyone else in this damned place. She rarely saw an older face, one that was experienced and too fallen from the eyes of death._

_"I guess you could say that." She looked down in the sand. It stunk of dehydrated blood. _

_He smiled down to her, "It is getting late, you know." She nodded slowly. Looking back to the stars. _

_He sat down along with her, "So how long have you and Roy known each other?" He said so casually. She looked up at him, still shot with a dead persons face. _

_"Don't worry, Hawkeye; you can trust me. I'm not one for telling secrets, I'd rather search for them and keep the things for myself." He frowned as she waved her fingers through the de__sert._

_Riza looked like a small child to him at that moment, one that is trying desperately to avoid everything, shoving herself into a corner that will never appear. _

_"He was taking an apprenticeship for alchemy training from my father," She startled him with her small voice. _

_He sighed, "I've known him since we were training as cadets," Hawkeye looked up at him, "So when he was eighteen, then?" She figured out quickly. _

_"Wow, Hawkeye, you might be a better detective than me." He bluffed, she tilted her head, slightly confused and still waiting for an answer. Hughes sighed, "Yeah, since we were eighteen. How long have you known him exactly?" _

_She looked up, "I'm not so sure if he's even the same person anymore." She closed her eyes, remembering the words he told her just a week before he left. _

_"He said, 'Riza, I'm leaving soon. They need help.'" Her eyes were still shut as she remembered. His eyes were serious, and cold. More focused on trying to find a way to help people, not taking a chance to worry about his own being. She remembered him kissing her cheek, hugging her as he told her that he would be back soon to visit. The house was lonely, even though she didn't miss the yelling. Then again, she did. There was life in the house, and when he left it was all gone. The life left the house, and she was only able to see her father age, becoming more mad as the weeks passed by, full of research. _

_She thought to herself how selfish her father was, she didn't know if she missed him at all; he'd always shout, using words her mother would never approve of. He told her she was a classy, sophisticated woman. One who knew just the right amount of __champagne, and could still swing with him around the house. She made him happy, he said to her once. She only wishes she was able to see that expression on his face._

_"He came back later to ask my fathers blessing to become a state alchemist," She furrowed her eyebrows, laughing frustratingly._

_Roy came to the house, explaining how alchemists should be there for the people. Riza was still so confused if he kept that to heart, like he promised. He promised he'd come home safe, yet out here, he's managed murdering a mass number of people, obtaining a total of five or more bullet wounds. She cringed at the screaming of not only him, but tens of thousands Ishvalan's and soldiers. _

_"You still didn't answer my question, Hawkeye." He frowned, she exhaled, "Since he was fifteen, he turned sixteen later that year." She answered bluntly, looking the other direction. _

_"Well, I'm not sure about who he was, but I've known him, and all I can really say is that he hates what the country is doing to this place." He raised his eyebrows, getting up. Maes offered his hand to her, who took it anxiously. _

_"You can trust him, me, and whoever you wish to trust, but remember, Hawkeye," He looked around to the tents where Kimblee was stationed, "You are never sure who you can trust these days."_

* * *

_23:43_

She was pushed into a wall, knocking over several items. Her towel was already on the floor, revealing the burn marks on her back, not fully healed. He was kissing her neck aggressively, making her moan into the air in between as they kissed passionately.

She winced as the wall rubbed against her healing scars, immediately going back into a moment of pleasure as he grabbed her breasts.

He stopped, breathing heavily down the side of her neck.

"Riza,"

"_Roy_." She responded eagerly.

"This is going against what I stand for," Riza interrupted quickly, "Do I have to put it into _writing_ that I'm giving you consent? If I do I swe-" His mouth moved on hers, not letting the words fall out her lips anymore. He met her eyes and groaned.

"We're drunk," He closed his eyes, setting his head on the wall behind them.

"Mhm," Riza's lips massaged his neck.

"What happens if you wake up and regret this," Hawkeye sighed into his jawline, "I don' think I will, Roy." She placed her fingers through his belt loops, tugging him closer.

"And how do you know that?" Mustang questioned, oblivious towards any feelings she had towards him.

"I just do," She started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up, "Says the intoxicated." He mumbled the words out.

"Be a _rebel_." Riza groaned into his ear, greedily undoing Roy's pants.

"You haven't changed at all, have you." He whispered lowly, she smirked, "Well I always have been more dominant than you, that's for sure." Riza carefully said into his neck, placing small kisses upwards until they ended behind his ear.

"And yet, you're so _gentle_, Riza," He started pulling them back to the bed, reversing the positions quickly. He stood there on top of her, not moving an inch.

"_Shut up_," She curled her hands into his hair, bringing his head down to her face. He turned his face from Riza's as she kissed his cheek instead.

"You need to sleep, Riza." He scolded as he got up from her arms, going to the coolers where a few bottles of water were stored, untouched and unopened.

Roy shoved the bottle towards her, "_Drink_, I'll teach you poker when you're done with your hangover; you're blasted." He ordered, glancing away from her, finally feeling the bottle out of his grasp. Mustang took this time to go through her bag, throwing one of her t-shirts towards her.

She took the tee on unhappily, groaning, "It's to hots' to be wearin' clothes, colonel." She resorted back to formal terms

Riza spread her body out in poor attempts of airing herself from the heat her body was feeling. She removed her shorts, "_That's better,_" Groaning as she felt cold air by her inner thighs.

"I handed you the shirt so you could put it on; not take more off, _lieutenant_." He sat himself on the end of the bed, avoiding her body that was staring at him in more ways than just one.

She moved to a chair in front of him, "Well, maybe we'll just have to see abou' that, colonel." Sprawling her legs out in front of him comfortably.

"We've been in this position before," He sighed, setting his head back.

She moaned as her fingers touched her wet folds, teasing them as her legs parted even more.

"Mhm," Riza quickly said before letting out another gasp as she lightly brushed her two fingers against her aching nub, arching her back.

"And I won," She sighed out, groaning as she started to put her fingers inside herself, going at a slow speed.

"We were _sober_ then," Roy leaned back on his elbows, watching her unintentionally.

Hawkeye stood up, slowly crawling towards him and straddling his legs. He ended up putting his hands on her hips, allowing her to grind on him. '_God, she's so hot._' He tilted his head back, grunting from the woman on top of him, '_Most importantly, Riza_,' He reminded himself. '_I need to stop this,_' Roy screamed at himself as his hands only gripped onto her harder, loving the feeling of her on top of him, riding him.

"We can't do this," He forced his eyes away from her body, pushing her off of him. Riza grumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing away from the man.

Roy opened his eyes to the back he destroyed, unable to keep his hands from lightly touching the surface.

She felt his arms, embracing her from behind, and soft lips, slowly pecking the skin on her back that was still renewing itself. He continued to kiss around the peeling particles. She heard him whisper that he was sorry, feeling another kiss by her shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry," Kiss, "I'm sorry," Another by her neck, where the burn ended. His breath was shaky, and she could tell he was frowning. Riza danced her fingertips along his, until he released his hands, arms falling by her sides. She slowly moved away from the bed. She went through the pockets of her bag, finding a dish of white cream.

"Help?" She said lightly, placing her hands over her breasts, after handing the case of cream to Roy. The water was making its way through her system already. She felt sick once again, drinking some more of her water. He kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry." He apologized again, helpless.

Her head hurt like hell, groggy, pounding, and she only regretted drinking so much, yet she wanted another. '_Riza, no, that's bad.' _She thought to herself, thinking about the days of already forgotten nights, with strange men.

She didn't know how many shots she had, or how many Madame Christmas put in her first drink, or anything except for '_Blue Moon Vodka_'. '_Was it really that strong? I guess it comes as fast as it goes._' She thought to herself. Shaking her head lightly, wincing as her head felt like her brain was just jerking from side to side. All she knew it was probably too much. She didn't feel like she was going to vomit, though, which is strange. With all those shots, '_I should have puked by now, right?_' She let the thought slide, raising her eyebrows as she remembered how she asked Roy to help with her weekly routine.

She couldn't stop thinking about the pain in her head, and her back, along with the pulsing spot between her legs. She had to remind herself what was happening.

He kissed the nape of her neck softly, "Why did you let me do it, Riza," His voice was quiet when he spoke, drawing himself away from her, paying attention to opening the lid of the holder.

Twice a week, she'd put the cream on. Riza could probably go with every other day, but then the ointment would be gone quickly.

'_Maybe Madame can make me a Bloody Mary,_' She kept thinking, which made the discomfort worse. She just wanted the pain gone, but she knew she'd easily go back to the wrong path. She felt like vomiting, drinking more of the water she laid on the side of the bed.

Mustang dipped his hand into the burn ointment, gently rubbing it into her skin. She gritted her teeth at first, releasing a sigh as it started to release some of the heat that's been there. It's always been there, ever since she allowed him to burn the tattoo off her back. The pain was nowhere close to this though, this was actually nothing compared to back then, those months ago. The skin was still healing though, he tried to only do a bit, but it still created agonizing bleeding.

"I let you because I trust only you to do it," She answered. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to block out her screams from the night. They were blocked from the cloth she forced in her mouth, but he still heard them clearly.

"How could you possibly-" She grabbed his hand from behind her, "Still trust you? Still care for you? Roy, you know better." Mustang placed his other hand on his face, choking on his breath as he interfered with the tears that were trying to break through.

"Roy." She grabbed the shirt on the ground, quickly putting it on, turning around to the man who said would change this country, hands hiding his face, obviously having a distressed look on his face. The same face as he wore the night he apologized over and over.

"Roy," Riza took his hands away from his face, lightly smiling as he buried his face into her chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"The weather lied about there not being rain," She ran her hands through his hair, feeling her shirt become damp. He nodded shakily, not speaking.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, yeah?" He composed himself, immediately crawling under the covers.

He wanted another drink.

* * *

_10:16_

"Roy," He groaned into the pillow, scrunching his face as she gently shook his shoulder. He didn't have any nightmares last night, but he did end up sleeping for quite awhile.

She got up from the bed, struggling with Roy to let go of her body. The air chilled in the middle of the night, forcing both of them to unknowingly grab a hold of each others bodies. She went to a chair across the room, which held a soft white robe. She wrapped the robe around her body that became cold from the instance she stood up.

Riza walked back to the bed, getting pulled into it as Roy grabbed her body from behind.

"Sir, I'm not a pillow." She bluntly said, receiving a shake from the Colonel.

"You're still comforting, _Lieutenant_." Mustang played. She gave up on struggling.

"And you're an _ass_." The lieutenant got into a comfortable position, glancing to his hand on her thigh, tracing small circles on her skin.

She shuddered as he accidentally brushed his thumb near the center of her legs, that only continued getting more unpleasant to deal with as the minutes continued to go by.

He moved back down to her knee when he felt her breath get heavier, she let out a slow breath, "So, Poker?" Riza shook out.

"Yeah," He moved her off of him, grabbing the deck of cards on the table.

She had a feeling today was going to be different, somehow.

* * *

_13:34_

After a few hours of going through the basics of Poker with Riza, Roy decided that they should get up and have some lunch with the others, who seemed to be just waking up.

Riza opened her friends door, walking into a room of clothes sprawled everywhere, and the culprits laying under the untidy covers, naked. She payed no mind to it, while the others furiously blushed and attempted to get their physical appearances together.

"You can calm down, it's just the aftermath of sex." Hawkeye scratched her head, sighing at the couple who were gawking at her.

"_Aftermath_? Come on, and what about you and Mustang?" Havoc vomited the words out, sealing his mouth shut directly afterwards.

"None of your damn business, Havoc." She squinted her eyes shut, moving her eyes away from them. Rebecca understood instantly, mouthing the word, '_Oh,_' looking down at the sheets and blankets molding together. Her hair was furiously curled.

"Jean, pick yourself up and leave the room." She politely said, shooing him away as she was still sitting in nudity.

He flinched, quickly gathering his clothes and covering himself as he walked to the bathroom, walking out quickly and stepping out of the room.

Rebecca wasn't shy one bit, tapping the side of the bed, "Come on, talk to me." Hawkeye let her guard down, allowing her to slug herself to the bedside. She didn't care about her naked best friend, she needed to be comforted.

Rebecca cradled her best friend, playing with her hair, "What happened?" She soothed.

"Well _one_, the colonel _obviously _doesn't understand consent," She muttered out rather rushed, but continued, "And _two_, made him break down for _those _reasons," Riza sighed out the words with anger, receiving another case light rubs on her back.

"He's just one of the guys that like _sober _consent." Rebecca didn't question the second remark from her friend.

She already knew everything. They spoke over tea, shortly after the incident. She told Riza to call her anytime if she needed any help. Of course, the first lieutenant said she was fine and could handle it on her own, but she called Rebecca, pleading to help her. She stayed for a week, helping her with the ointment.

She remembers her friend crying in the middle of the night due to bumping her back on the wall, even the bed sheets were harmful to the flesh. Rebecca had to calm her down a few times, putting cool damp towels over her every time something rubbed against her back.

"Consent is _still_ consent, Rebecca." She groaned, squinting her eyes at her.

"Maybe you should tell _him_ that," Catalina shrugged her shoulders, getting her friend off herself. She picked up a robe, tossing it around herself.

"But you know, let's just be glad you aren't in central where things like this is forbidden," Rebecca threw to her optimistically.

"Yeah, I heard that after some report we're doing in the summer, we're going to be stationed there." She mumbled, laying back in the bed, cuddling the pillows.

"Why do you want to put some moves on him in the first place, Riza? I mean surely there's some guys out there that'd give you a do over much more quickly." She smirked, attempting to get some information.

"I don't know, all of these _things _have just been,"

"Sweetie, they're called feelings."

"_Okay_, these _feelings _have been messing around with me like crazy, alright?" She grumbled, being pulled up from the bed.

"You know Havoc and me," She was interrupted, "Yes, I do. I just want to sleep, and not be here in the real world." Clawing towards the mattress, being carried by her friend to the door way.

"You need to talk to him." Rebecca propped her down to the floor, playing with the strands of Riza's hair.

"What do I say, '_Oh, Roy, you know you look so manly. Take me now, Roy!' _Or what?" She said in a breathy, lust filled, small town girl voice from a movie she saw when she was a teenager.

"Yes, exactly that. Make him swoon for you." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Rebecca, what the hell do I say?" Havoc stormed into the room, "Maybe something like, '_Oh colonel, I can't take it anymore, I'm going to die a virgin,_'" He copied the same tone of voice, feeling his chest slowly, getting his hands slapped by Rebecca.

"She's not really a virgin, you know." Rebecca muttered, Havoc grinned, sticking a cigarette between his teeth. He lit the cigarette with the lighter she gave him, inhaling the toxins into his lungs, being glad the hotel wasn't strict.

He offered one to Riza, who pushed his hand away, "You're such a bad influence, Jean." She teased, he shrugged his shoulders, breathing in the tobacco again, slowly blowing it out his nose.

"You know, you _could_ just tell him you love him." Rebecca said, frowning at her same ranking officer, who still had greased hair from their earlier encounter.

"You know that I look hot, babe." He purred, getting playfully hit again by his '_babe_'.

"I can't just say those words." Hawkeye put stubbornly, looking away.

"You're awfully concealed, aren't you?" Havoc smiled towards the first lieutenant. She had a blush warming her face.

"Why aren't you all on work duty?" Riza changed the subject, shutting her eyes.

"We were all given a small break, three days actually." Jean slid to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, I'm glad we had this talk."

She groaned at him, walking to the door, going out to the hallway, being freed from his grasp.

Roy walked down the hall, scratching his ear with a bag of food in hand, "You were taking your sweet time, lieutenant."

"Yes, I had to have a nice chat with Rebecca." She was formal, still saluting to her superior officer.

She finally placed her hand down when he started walking, following his footsteps.

* * *

_13:57_

"Hughes, it's nowhere close to our objective." Rebecca said, they were in his hotel room, sipping on coffee.

"We have a few days off, but only because I said we're doing a small investigation in the East." Hughes felt his wife rub his back, "How are you feeling today?" Casually asking Gracia.

"Oh, the little one has been kicking on and off. The doctor said it should be about a month before I'm due." Hughes sighed, "Well, it definitely looks like it should only be a few days, but I'm no doctor." He chuckled to his wife.

A grouchy voice came into appearance, "Just give them time, they're obviously still getting used to a place with no war." Madame Christmas said, knowing her boy too well. "It's good you got a few days off, but it still doesn't change the fact he's still going through things. The girl already looks acclimated," Everyone nodded.

"Riza has always been stronger than most," Rebecca chimed, "Though she still has her moments." Sighing, looking over to Havoc.

"Yeah, what was _that _about?" He groaned.

"Well the first I can tell you, the _second _I can't; I made a promise a long time ago. Yet I'm sure Maes figured it all out already." She raised her eyebrows to him, giving him a small glare. He nodded, looking to the floor.

"You tell _anyone_, and I'll make _sure_ you regret it."

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_It was the middle of the night, yet Riza called her friend to help her with something. Her friend kept a stoic figure as she applied the white cream to her back, biting her lip and frowning when the girl cried behind her closed lips. _

_She hugged her friend around the shoulders, apologizing softly. _

_"Why did you let him do it?" _

_"I needed to make sure no one would ever use the secrets for the wrong reasons, Rebecca." Riza sobbed, "I needed to be free," She looked out her window quietly. _

_Rebecca remembers the conversation they had, how her father used her to keep his work safe. It wasn't right, but Riza accepted. The hours on creating the image on her back, the thought of her being in that kind of agony made her grit her teeth. She had to force the tears back down her throat. _

_And now, she had let Roy burn the piece off her back; it was only a little, but it still went deeper than either of them wanted. _

_'**Freedom**', the word rang inside her head. When they were first starting to be friends, Riza told her that she would want to be a bird; '**Unbound by the laws and free to be who I want, where I wish to be**,' She told her once. Rebecca closed her eyes, breathing heavy, letting the excessive air leave her mouth before speaking._

_"I'll go grab a bag tomorrow morning, you're being under my watch for a week." Riza nodded to the remark, sniffling._

_"I promise I won't let anyone know." She wiped the tears gently off her friends face. _

_She helped Riza under the covers, gently tucking them into the small bed._

_"Thank you, 'Becca." Riza whispered softly, closing her eyes._

_Her tears were still rolling down her cheeks._

* * *

_14:16 _

Riza and Roy were in their room, Roy looking through a newspaper, Riza reading her book.

"It's vacation, shouldn't we be having fun, Sir?" She glanced to him, writing in a word in a cross puzzle.

"We could all go to the beach if we really wanted to," He looked out the window, it was still sunny outside, heat radiating through the glass.

"The beach? Sir, that's quite a bit away." She smiled.

"I've heard there's something just up the road, lieutenant."

"Well, I'll need to go shopping with Rebecca, then."

"I'll go with the boys, then, Elizabeth." He got slapped, hard.

She rubbed her hands together, "Only on top missions, _Roy Boy_." She was pissed, opening the door and slamming it shut.

He was left with a shocked expression, but not to his surprise, he expected the reaction as soon as the name left his lips. He groaned into the air.

She strutted down the hallway to Rebecca's room, entering without permission, sliding down the closed door.

"What happened, Riza?" Rebecca asked from the bathroom, playing with her brunette hair.

"_Oh_, just got shot in the leg by my mothers name." She sighed out, curling against herself.

Rebecca exhaled, walking to her friend with her hair down, "Oh, that's no good. How about we go smack him around?" She grinned to Riza, who laughed, "Guilty." Rebecca hissed, "_Ooh_, someone call animal control."

"We actually need to do some shopping; we're going to the beach."

"Oh, _honey_, we're going to get ourselves across the bridge named _fabulous_," Riza snorted, "You're such a dork, Rebecca."

"You know you love me, sweetie. Let me just get my hair up."

Rebecca rarely wore her hair down, but it seemed natural to Riza. Most of the time, Rebecca's hair was actually down more than up, other than work duty, and being out and about. But other than those times, her hair was down.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her friend.

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_"Excuse me, first lieutenant, Hawkeye," Someone small approached her, giving her a note. It had the military stamp. _

_"Mind if I ask what this is?" She looked at the girl, who didn't look familiar. _

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't given any information on the letter. I was just told to hand this to you; I was told it was urgent." Riza nodded, giving the girl a smile, "May I ask permission to open this here?" The girl gave a light laugh, "It's up to you, really. But I really need to go now, please excuse me." The girl gave a small salute, and ran off to her further duties. _

_'**First **__**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, **_

_**I am apologetic to having to give you this note with everything that is happening. **_

_**It's been a few days, and I know it has been hard to transition. **_

_**Please step in later today at 17:25, we still need to have our therapy sessions for the next month. Though, today comes with a twist. You'll understand.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dr. Shells**__'_

_Doctor Shells, was the woman she has been seeing since the discharge. It's been a few days, a week, actually. _

_17:25 was in a few minutes, so she made her way down the halls, knocking on the wooden door. _

_"Come in," She heard the voice, following it. _

_"Please, sit down, I'll be out in a minute with some tea, Riza." _

_"Do my superiors know of my current status?" _

_"Yes, don't worry. I have everything taken care of, dear." Shells voice was soft, mother-like. _

_Her skin was dark, and she had green, bold eyes. She walked into the room wearing a doctors coat along with a soft green t-shirt, and dark grey jeans._

_"You never really told me your first name, Shells." Riza took the cup from the tray. _

_"It's Kharla," The woman smiled to her, "How are things for you in the past week?"_

_"The night terrors haven't helped, that's for sure." She furrowed her eyebrows, sighing into her chair. _

_"Yes, well. The staff and I have been talking, and we're giving you a special treatment. Today we're going to meet someone who has no name, he's very friendly, though, I promise." She snapped her fingers twice, where a small puppy came into their appearance._

_"If you accept the offer, we're placing him as your therapeutic friend." _

_She picked up the puppy slowly, resting him on her lap. He nuzzled into her waist, "I think I'll accept the offer." The puppy gave a bark, climbing up and licking her face. _

_"Black Hayate," Riza spoke, "Black Hayate will be your name." _

* * *

_14:24_

"So how's the unofficial second lieutenant?" Rebecca asked her friend politely, "Oh, he's doing just fine. He's being watched, and I actually asked for him to be dropping by at the beach today." Riza smiled.

"Who's watching him, exactly?"

"Oh, Kharla; who you may know as Doctor Shells." Rebecca's eyes widened, "The one who gave you him in the first place?" Hawkeye let her smile fade, "Yes, she was just fine with watching him for me. Hayate is most likely very happy to see her," She let her thoughts wonder, until they reached the shopping district.

"Excuse me, do you know where we would be able to buy some swimwear?" Rebecca asked someone cleaning a bar table, who pointed down the street, "Yeah, just head down until you meet someone that goes by the name Clair Jovoane." He smiled, waving them off.

They walked into the small store, being greeted by a woman, classy in every aspect.

"Hello, my loves, welcome. I am Clair, this is my store _Lioronettes_; a paradise in fashion for all women." Her voice was flat and slow. Her hair was dyed brightly red, curly and outrageous, contrasting from her light green eyes. Her eyelashes were fake, and she had black lipstick covering her perfectly shaped mouth. She honestly looked like a porcelain doll, but without the innocence.

"Is there anything that strikes your fancy, ladies?" She waved around the store, perfumes, lingerie, different dress-wear, beautiful outfits fit for queens; it seemed surreal that a place like this existed.

"We also have the items in the back, if you'd like me to show them to you." Both of the girls curiosity had them nodding.

"Follow me, girls." Riza noted how her outfit resembled slightly like the lingerie, but it was _different_. It didn't look the same, but it did at the same time. She wore a corset, blending from a pink to a dark purple. The lace was a neon yellow.

They walked into a room, where ropes, whips, and other erotic things were displayed.

"_Oh_," Is all Riza could say. Honestly, it was more of a whisper.

"We were actually here for the purpose of swimwear, Miss Clair." Rebecca smirked, "Though I'm sure Riza may want to purchase some of these things." Riza squirmed on the inside, yet keeping a stoic appearance. She couldn't speak.

"Well, I'm sure I can give a small demo; though, I would need your permission, blonde haired mistress." She spoke lowly, making Riza's legs go weak.

"Maybe another time, milady. But, we can let you bring home a small bag of a few items if you end up buying something from the store; you said swimwear, yes? Please, follow me to the front of the store."

Rebecca had to snap Riza out of it, finally walking with Clair, whose heels clicked against the tiled floor.

They walked to the racks, where Clair asked, "So, what kind of look are you going for? Sexy, dreamy, cute," She spun through the clothes quickly.

"Well, I was thinking _Goddess_, but I'm never sure. I'll take whatever looks good on my physique." Rebecca smiled at the woman, who grabbed a dark blue one piece that showed off the waist and stomach, gold rings looping through it.

"And you?" Clair asked the blonde.

"Whatever makes a guy drop dead." Clair smiled darkly, "Does this man have a taste in color on his mistress?" Riza looked to the floor, "I'm never sure," Sighing the answer out.

"So how about we do a red or black, something sexy." Clair looked through the racks, not finding the piece she desired for the 'maiden'.

"Do you work this shop alone?" Rebecca asked, the woman flashing her eyes at them, "Yes, and no. My husband helps out time to time. He works the tattoo parlor next door. He helps with a lot of the designs you see here."

"What is this place, exactly?" Rebecca looked to the back of the store again.

"I'm actually a professional _dominatrix_; the room you saw in the back is where most of the business comes from." She said bluntly, "I help women, men, _forget_ about their problems for awhile._ Of course_, they have to make appointments after front shop hours. The man or woman is given a code to tell the back door, and then the appointment begins." She had no reason to hide her profession, due to the girls being completely legal. "The door in the back has a keypad, and you enter the correct code into it, and you gain entry access." She explained to them, hinting they may make an appointment.

"Though, it's changed after each appointment, my darlings. Please feel free to let me know if you'd like to schedule something." She continued rummaging through clothes.

"Here it is, darling." She brought out a red and black bikini, it had a small white threaded pattern flowing in the pieces, "It's a specialty design, my husband made the design specifically for a girl like you." Kharla displayed the outfit in her hands carefully.

"It hooks around your neck, and the white beads should rest comfortably around your hips." Riza nodded slowly, following Jovoane to the cash register.

"The total will be 4923 cenz, please." She put the two outfits in a couple of boxes, "And miss, since you bought something from the store, you'll be getting the complimentary bag from the back, along with another outfit of my choosing;" She paused, "It's of my choosing, since it seems the man you're seeking hasn't marked you with his love, yet." Riza's breath hitched quickly in response.

The woman slowly clicked her heels to her lair, coming back with a small bag of things. She picked a few things from the store, for the outfit specifically. Most of it came from the lingerie corner.

"My treat, young mistress. Also, please check out my sisters Cafe, it's down the road, can't miss it, '_Maiden Cafe La' Rosa,_'. Her and the maidens there will be _very_ kind to you." Rebecca took the boxes and bags from the woman, saying her thanks.

* * *

_14:19_

Roy heard the door open, closing softly. He smelt an ashtray, "Havoc, what do you want?" He muttered under his breath, Jean smiled, "Well, the two best friends went out shopping just a little while ago, and the first lieutenant looked like she just _murdered_ someone," Roy sighed, saliva rubbing inside his throat.

"_Oh_, so you _did _do something," Havoc raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I did call her by _Elizabeth_," The second lieutenant hissed, "Sir, you must have gotten hit hard already, but if you didn't, I'm sure _I_ would be slapping you right now." He chuckled, "But I'm _positive _you must have gotten hit, so I won't dare." He raised his hands up by his shoulders defensively.

"She hit me pretty hard, so no, you won't need to do the job a second time." Roy grumbled.

"I heard we're all going to the beach, sir?" Havoc tried to lighten the subject, "I'm sure we can attempt to have the beach to ourselves today for an after party; you taught her poker right?" He sat down in a chair, pulling out another cigarette and placing it between his lips.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Mustang got up from the chair, opening the window for the chain smoker.

"Oh, I know this. But hey, maybe you should pull some moves on the lieutenant. You know, before its too late." Havoc lit the cigarette, breathing it in, setting its flame. He puffed the tobacco, smiling at the nicotine.

Roy ignored the comment, being handed the carton of cigarettes. He shrugged, taking a filter filled with the dark pasted flakes. He borrowed the lighter, quickly lighting it and handing it back to the owner.

He coughed after inhaling the smoke, "How do you always smoke these, I wonder." Havoc laughed, "Cheers, Mustang. Cheers." He lifted his cigarette into the air, metaphorically turning it into a wine glass.

"You're sick." Roy chuckled, taking another drag.

"Rebecca is more sick than me, believe it or not; she's probably helping Riza with a way for you to sleep with her." The lieutenant colonel responded with a coughing fit, making Havoc smile only widen, "You okay, sir?" The other man nodded willfully, "Yes, it's just the way my body reacts to such disgusting toxins, second lieutenant." He assured him, but only enough for Jean to let the subject slide.

"I vote for strippers," Havoc raised his cigarette again, blowing the tobacco smoke out from his lips.

"I don't think ladies _like_ strippers, Havoc." He grinned wickedly, letting the smoke fall from his nostrils.

"You'd be surprised, sir, some girls _love_ it. I can let Madame know if we require assistance." Another coughing fit came from the colonel.

"It is going to be a party on the beach, sir." He sighed, finding the rooms ashtray, putting the cigarette out. Roy handed his soon after taking another drag, Havoc putting it out for him.

"Come on, let's go get some things settled." Havoc opted, opening the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it's not as beautiful as the other chapters, but this is what I could come up with in those couple of weeks. The next chapter will hopefully be here soon, but I can't make any promises. Next chapter, beach party. Let's see where it goes, yes? I'm already working on it as of now. **_

_**If you've been reading the posts on my profile, you should know that I've also been taking time looking at other authors, to get some head cannon ideas. Some of you believe in Roy being cuddly, some don't. Some of you find Riza as really dominant, few of you don't. I believe in these things that you guys find yourself to think of, pondering on these things for awhile. I share them with you, and try to incorporate them into my stories.**_

_**Also, I should be writing up some Winry x Edward soon enough. I just have no idea what to do with it, as a lot of you have done so well with the ones on here already. **_

_**For instance, I read a fairly long story one has written on something with Angels of Death or something; I enjoyed it. Blood and gore, not my usual reading, but I enjoyed it to the fullest. **_

_**I thank you all for posting stories so I can brainstorm my own thoughts, it's been helpful.**_

_**Also, if you're wondering how to pronounce things:**_

_**Kharla Shells: Car-lah**_

**_Clair _**_**Jovoane: Joe-van (van being like Van Hohenheim) **_

_**Lioronettes: Lee-or-oh-nettes**_

**_Maiden Cafe La' Rosa: Hopefully you know how to pronounce this. I was thinking Italy and France, something sophisticated for this name. _**

**_I'm not sure how most of the names came into my head, but they flowed nicely, so I went with it. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay, well they aren't at the beach yet. They definitely will be next chapter. I apologize for taking so long with these as they go by. I'm blaming my writers block. I'm hoping there will only be a couple more chapters along with an epilogue or something and be done. I hate keeping you guys waiting. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_He continued asking her, if it was truly okay to take them from her. _

_"Yes, I told you before, and I'll say it again; yes, it's fine." Her hands covered her breasts. _

_"It still doesn't seem fair to you, not giving you anything in return." He closed his eyes, crouching down to his bag soon afterwards, taking notes on the tattoo covering her back. He tried to copy the drawing onto the papers._

_"Just, please promise me something." Riza was hushed. _

_"What do you need promised?" He looked up to her turned face, that tried forcing a smile, even though she felt hell's grasp wrapping its arms around her, engulfing her into self despair._

_"Please promise you'll come home safe, Roy," She couldn't keep the sadness from her face any longer. He threw a robe on her back, hugging her tightly, "I'll be home before you know it, Riza," He kissed the corner of her eye, already suffocated by the thought of her alone again. _

_"That's what you said about the academy, remember?" She argued, her voice cracking. He hugged her tighter, "You know it's hell for me, as well, right?" His eyebrows raising, looking outside the window. She felt him nuzzle into her hand, breathing so deeply._

_"Only because you miss home cooking," Riza felt him kiss her finger tips, making her heart flutter. _

_"Not just your home cooking, Riza," He chuckled into her neck, sending jolts of electricity into her spine. _

_"Why is it that you're the only one," She mumbled into the air, questioning the motives of his actions. He didn't hear her, placing a small kiss behind her ear, "Riza," His voice was so slow on her name. _

_"Yes?" She shivered as he kissed her neck gently, whispering love filled nothings. _

_"I'm not going to be able to control myself in a bit, Riza," He warned, she sighed pleasantly to him biting her neck, sucking on the skin lightly._

_"Then think about your mother," She smirked, knowing exactly what he would curse about, "Her cooking was terrible." She was correct, "Yeah, what about mine?" She traced small circles on his hands. _

_"Wonderful, just like you." He said, kissing up her neck to her jawline._

_"Damn it, Roy," She groaned, gasping at the way his hands softly made their way to her ribcage, rubbing underneath her breasts. His hands were so rough against her smooth skin, and she loved it. _

_"I told you, I wouldn't last for long," He kissed the corner of her mouth, being greeted hungrily with her lips, savoring the way their mouths fitted into each other. _

_"Mm, Roy," Her voice was low, slowly being filled with lust. She felt his hands working on her nipples, inhaling sharply as he pulled and twisted them. The warmth from her face was moving to more sensitive areas, throbbing with the want of him. _

_She started to grind her hips, making him moan behind his lips, kissing her sloppily._

_"Let's continue this in the other room," He made a small suggestion, having her emit a small noise when he snaked his hand down the front of her pants, not yet touching the delicacy between her legs. Riza started panting when he playing with the patch of hair by her clitoris. _

_She still hasn't responded yet. _

_He waited for her breaths to calm down, kissing her neck softly. He moved his fingers further down, feeling her juices pooling below, stroking them upwards to the rest of her. She moaned, soon biting her lip and shaking under him. Her heart was racing, and it only made the warmth in her grow. She wanted him so badly, but that would mean admitting defeat if she said anything. _

_He was different from the rest._

_Her words ended up leaving either way as he rubbed her aching nub once more. _

_"I'm not going to- mmmphn-, say anything, Roy." She breathed, he smirked into her neck before moving, inhaling sharply even more as he added more pressure with his hands. _

_Oh, his hands on her._

_He kissed the nape of her neck, biting the skin there, making her gasp. He didn't want to rush it. She was beautiful, in every way, completely desirable. She felt the heat between her legs, his fingers, gently bringing her closer to crashing against him, stumbling backwards only to be caught by him. _

_He moved his hand down from her breast, kissing her shoulder as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. _

_"Then hopefully you won't mind if I have an early dinner, Riza," He whispered lowly in her ear, moving around her body, kissing down her neck. _

_He sucked on her breasts, forcing her into him as his hand pushed on her back. _

_"You're being punished, Riza," She groaned, "For what reason?" Her question was followed by whining as he pressed the palm of his hand to the center of her pants again._

_"For not waiting for me." He said flatly, kissing and sucking on her skin as he moved down her stomach._

_He reached the stitching in her jeans, pulling them down slowly. Her eyes were wide, his words having her frozen in place. _

_He continued to kiss down her hips, to her thighs, meeting her underwear. He pulled them down with his teeth as his hands gripped her ass, jolting his tongue straight to her delicate area. Her eyes shut, letting out a slow moan. He moved his hands, removing the underwear blocking his path, allowing his tongue to curl inside her opening, gazing at her as she put her hands in his hair, gasping quietly. _

_He wanted her to scream._

_Roy licked up her juices from the bottom to the top, massaging her ass, clawing at her cheeks. She threw her head back, "Roy," She whispered, her toes trying to curl into the floor. _

_His tongue stimulated her clit, quickening his pace, forcing her legs to tremble, shaking underneath him. _

_"You try waiting two- Ah! Months at a time," She moaned out, her breath shaky and lust filled, "It's not tha- mmm, Oh, God. Oh, God.." She trailed her words, clawing at his scalp and his hair, loving the feeling of him. He slapped her ass, hard. He curled his tongue around her, licking her slowly, her voice caught up, screaming just about, but still._

_It wasn't enough. _

_He spanked her ass again, harder than the last. She was getting more wet each time, a shock going through her body as it tried to keep up. _

_"You're such a te- Ahmmph- a tease, Oh my God.." He smirked into her as he went slower with his mouth, getting her juices as they continued to keep her wet for him. He hummed into her as he sucked onto her aching nub, sending her over the edge, screaming, "Oh, God," She couldn't stop the level of her voice, how she was screeching into him. Another spank made her bite her lip, panting and groaning. _

_Her legs made her sway and shake, finally giving in as she moved herself to the hard floor, unintentionally. Her legs were still shaking as he hadn't moved away from her pulsing area, in sync with the end of her heart beat. It hurt how good it felt, she wanted more, so much more. _

_God, she wanted him to fuck her right then and there, she didn't care if it was improper to have him on the hard wooden floor._

_He took this moment to unbuckle his belt, releasing some pressure from himself, continuing to lick her juices. She was twitching, almost to the moment of her climax. _

_Her legs were closing on him. His hands lifted her up, spanking her again, and again, and again. She moaned as he did so, crying out, pleading, "Please," She would swear at herself later, but she wanted him right now. Her voice shook as he spanked her, bound to leave bruises on her rear. _

_"Please, what?" He gingerly kissed her thigh, sucking on her skin. She whispered distraught, "Please, Roy," He allowed her to catch her breathing, before dipping two of his digits into her. _

_He slowly pulled in and out, brushing his thumb on her clit, sending her body into waves of pleasure, legs bending and feet scraping the floorboards. Her heart was racing._

_She panted more, groaning, "Please," He kissed her thigh once more. _

_"Please, what, Riza?" He questioned, running his tongue against her folds, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh God," Her legs were trembling, having her fall apart in his mouth. _

_"Oh, fuck me," She finally moaned out, biting her lip as he kissed his way up on top of her, pulling off his pants. She greedily sucked on his neck when he got there, pulling his shirt off for him, hissing at the removal of his fingers for the few seconds. _

_"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He teased, kissing her slowly. _

_"Agonizing." She groaned, feeling his chest. He got so muscular from joining the military, and there she is being frail and soft. He chuckled in her mouth. She ground her hips up to him, begging for him to put himself back. _

_He moved over her, kissing her forehead, "I want to hear it," he whispered to her, "I said fuck me-" He interrupted, "That's not what I meant," He gazed in her eyes._

_She jerked against him, panting heavily as he slapped her again, sending herself almost near the edge. She refused to scream for him, instead whimpering, "Oh, please. Oh my God," She left a trail of scratches down his back. She needed him._

_She toyed with his pants buttons, being able to get it undone with one hand. She kissed him sweetly, unzipping him and tugging them off. She smirked as he was wearing a tight pair of underwear, uncomfortably holding his member. She gripped him through the clothing, making him jerk into her hands, nearly touching her center. He groaned, biting his lips. _

_"Please," His voice was soft, rustling her hair by her temple. She rustled her feet against the pair covering his manhood, making him let out a sigh when he was released. _

_"Riza," He spoke to her quietly, brushing his lips against her cheek. Her hands were caught above her so she wouldn't continue her pace on him. _

_He wanted her to say the words. The ones that make his heart race, the three that make him fall for her all over again. She was stuck in a whirlwind of emotions. _

_She couldn't._

_She looked away, frowning in a thin line. He kissed her eyelids and her nose, persuading her to say them. She closed her eyes again, breathing deeply before saying them, knowing he would never say them back. She was swallowed into a world of pain all over again._

_"I can't just," Her mouth imaged the tornado she was fighting. He kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly. _

_"Please, Riza," He danced his fingers in her hair, begging her to say them to him. Just once he wanted to hear them, other than the times written in the depths of their minds. Never said, only placed into letters and interrupted otherwise. _

_She forced herself, nearly sending herself into a fit of rage as her body screamed at it's being. It hurt like hell. _

_"I love you," She swallowed as she felt him kiss her temple. Her brows were furrowed, tentatively trying not to shed her tears. His hands sprawled down her chest, down her navel, finally spreading her legs for him. He kissed her again, pressing himself to her; she shivered to his hardening erection, being introduced to her being after what seemed ages. She breathed deeply, sorting out her heart beats that were wild and explosive. _

_He won't say them back. He won't. He never will. These are the only things going through her mind. Something's different as he kisses her again with a different feeling than lust, looking into her eyes. _

_"I love you, Riza," He moved inside her in one sweep, tears welting up in her eyes. _

* * *

_14:57_

"Riza," Rebecca called her out of her trance. They were sitting on a bench, and somehow she must have fallen asleep. Rebecca wiped a tear from Riza, "You okay?" Riza nodded slowly, stretching her body.

Rebecca didn't understand why her friend was squirming in her seat, but she was. She understood as soon as Riza pressed a few fingers into her crotch.

"Must have been some dream," Riza gulped in response, nodding forcefully. "Mind if I ask who?" She asked her friend.

Riza remembered those words she longed to hear, but they didn't feel _real_.

'_I love you, Riza,_' She ran the sentence in her head. He was so deep inside her at that time, she remembers the feeling to her core. She forced her legs closed, holding her knees to her shoulders. Slowly melting into the words that meant _nothing_.

Riza covered her face, laughing with a shaking smile, "I'm such a fool," She felt tears drip into her hands. She should have known he only said them to get her to be with him that day.

Rebecca's voice was barely a whisper, "_Oh_," Coming from the womans mouth. She wrapped an arm around Riza's shoulders. The blonde hugged her, hiding herself in her chest. The tears only dripped further into Rebecca's shirt, drying as soon as the summers breeze touched it.

She became so much more muscular from the military, just like it changed everyone else. She thinks about the day they truly met, the girl skinny, yet filled with curves. Riza was slammed into the concrete on the first day of training, being changed in an instant. It made her personality cold, she rarely saw her soft side, yet she saw it all the time. The girl she met that was warm and comforting was gone, quickly being replaced with a strict woman. Her body and mind that were once fluid, was transformed into stone.

"Are you okay?" Riza nodded, receiving an agitated exhale from her friend.

"Sweetie, you know how when we first met, I was going out with this totally gorgeous guy who turned out to be a douche-bag?" A nod, "Okay, well do you remember what you told me at the shooting range when all I did was shoot bullets after the breakup?" A soft shake from her friend.

"You told me not to lie about my feelings, no matter how terrible they were. I cried in front of everyone, and collapsed onto the floor. And, sweetie.." She lifted her friends face to her, "Right now, you need to be hearing the same thing." Riza looked down, letting her tears drop into the wooden bench.

"_Don't lie about your feelings, no matter how terrible they are_." She quoted her friend, repeating the same advice she needed to hear. Riza quietly sobbed, crumbling to pieces. Her shoulders shook with the least amount of effort she was taking to keep her emotions inside. The feelings, the pain. All of it had taken it's toll on her.

Rebecca shushed her, playing with her long hair.

"They'll be here soon, sweetie. It's time to clean up." She patted her friends cheeks, Riza looking in her eyes and nodding softly. She resumed wiping her own face off, curling into Rebecca's chest.

Rebecca checked her phone.

'_Two text messages_' It read.

She opened them. One from Havoc, simply stating, '_We'll be there soon, five or six minutes tops._'

Good, about time. The last one said 20 minutes, and it's been exactly.. 24 minutes. Only a few more to go, then.

She moved onto the next message, the other being removed from the group of unread messages.

Another from Havoc, being sent to the entire team of investigation on Burning Hawks.

'_I finally got him to cave in, he'll be setting things with the lieutenant soon enough. It took awhile. He seemed restless on it, not sure why._

_Also, he has had a cigarette with me, and he's smoking another one. I hope this ends soon, it's weird seeing him smoke. Then again, we all did hookah one night at the camps on one of the last days. He was also drunk at the time... _

_Anyways, we'll be meeting with Hawkeye and Rebecca in 26 minutes. Keep an eye on his new found growing habit._'

The message was read with raised eyebrows, and large eyes. She read over it a few times, before ending up typing nothing back.

'_He's smoking?_' She was filled with disbelief, but Jean wouldn't lie over something like that, so it had to be true. She's glad Riza didn't see the message; her friend might split Jeans brain for offering one. She's sure he offered. But if Riza notices the tobacco on his breath..

She nudged her friend to get off, standing up as she hollered through the streets, "_Yoo-hoo_, it's us!" She waved, distrupting other people. The crowd in the streets looked over the split group, resuming their daily lives.

"Hey," Jean puffed his cigarette, Roy looking the other way. He kept his formal appearance, dressed in a white and blue buttoned up shirt, with a pair of black shorts. He looked rather feminine for Rebecca's liking, but the look on Riza's face told her way too much information. She was heated, looking as if she would become light headed.

His hair was pushed back, and she always liked it that way. She wanted to rip his shirt into shreds, revealing his muscle toned body. He had a few strands on his forehead. She felt herself almost inch closer to him, '_Just a few more steps_..' She snapped out of it when Rebecca nudged her side with an elbow.

She had a devious smirk on her face, looking at how Riza's tongue was tracing her lip, teeth joining her bottom lip.

'_Damn, it._' She thought to herself, waking out of her trance. She swallowed the look on her lips, breathing out excess air that built up inside of her.

Her face luckily didn't have a trace indicating to her melt down earlier.

Roy and Riza were quiet, sharing glances only to look the other way.

"This is," Rebecca nodded to Jean, "Awkward." They frowned to one other.

"God, would you guys just let yourself release the sexual tension, and fuck eachother already!" Jean cried out, Mustangs eyes becoming huge with a blush on his face. Riza had the same look, and creased her lips into a line as she her hands fidgeted.

"Wow, look at that: I didn't get shot." He muttered under his breath, being engaged with a pistol to his head, "Would you like me to pull the trigger?" He gulped, shaking his head vigorously with his hands up above his head. She lowered her weapon.

She sneaked the gun to her purse again, taking Roy's arm, running away from the two, "We'll be back in a bit," She yelled back.

"How much you want to bet they'll go behind a building and do exactly that," Jean mumbled to the officer, who laughed in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure Riza wouldn't do that if her life depended on it." He shrugged, "Want to bet on it?"

* * *

He was shocked, "Lieutenant, what are you doing," He gasped for air like her, being hauled to a park. She walked to the back of a building, him following her steps.

"I'm not," She breathed heavy, "Sure." The lieutenant finished her sentence, looking into his cold eyes.

"Why don't I believe you then, lieutenant?" He asked, pushing her to the back of the brick wall as he walked over to her.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing," She shivered as he breathed down her neck.

"Now, _that's_ believable." He whispered the words into her ear, more bolts of electricity going down her back.

"Damn you," She sighed as he touched his lips to her neck, not laying a kiss.

"If you're not going to kiss me, then _please _remove your lips, _colonel_." She became so heated, so very fast. He kept her paralyzed unintentionally against the wall.

"Does that mean you want me to, lieutenant?" He wanted to know the answer this time.

"Either do it or move away from my body, colonel." She gazed up to the trees hovering over them, his lips still brushing over her as he spoke.

"Is permission granted?" He questioned to her, teasing her little by little.

"I didn't realize permission was needed from one of your subordinates." She stated to him, giving her answer.

"Say it," His mouth brushed across her jawline, looking into her eyes.

"Say what?" Her breathing became heavy again, avoiding his dark hooded eyes.

"You know exactly what, Riza," He set his forehead against her shoulder, taking in her scent. She was wearing perfume, it smelled like the old house, where she would take care of the garden.

"Why would I say something when you won't say it back and mean it?" She cursed at herself as the words left her mouth, regret filling her facial expression along with her mind. He moved his face in front of hers, lips agape, staring at her.

"Is that really what you think," His eyes averted to his feet, a forced smile on his lips.

She grabbed his arm when he tried moving away, flinching back to the wall instantly as she did. It felt like a shock-wave throughout her body, '_Stay away from him_,' It said silently. '_Stay away from the man who hurts you_.' It screamed.

She fell to her knees, no response.

"Is that really what you think?" He was nearly shouting, making her wince away from his direction of words. The blonde woman felt as though his words were bullets, knives, anything that made her feel an immense amount of pain.

He bent down to her, sitting down on the dirt as well. She looked down to the ground, not moving an inch until he tried to touch her with his hands. She had terror all over her face.

"Please, explain to me what the hell is going through your mind, Riza," He moved his hand away, placing it on the ground.

"Only if you tell me what's going through yours," She broke the silence. Mustang couldn't say no to the equivalent exchange she was giving him.

"Okay." He obliged to her condition, moving towards her, "This," He cupped her face, "Is what's going through mine." He kissed her gingerly, slowly planting small kisses on her lips. She sighed into the kiss, placing her hands behind his neck, deepening the gesture. He let his hand trail down to her side, feeling the skin underneath her shirt. Her flesh was at least still soft and silky there.

Oh, she wanted this. Her heart raced in her ears, loving the taste of him. Her body shook in her need of having him. Just once, she wanted to ignore these laws and be flamed with love instead of anguish.

They heard a noise in the distance, glancing over to it as they became alert. They looked back and started laughing.

"God, we're like children." He said relieved that no one saw them. She nodded, laughing the moment off.

"I guess old habits never die, colonel." She noted to him.

She realized something, shock coming onto her face, "You were smoking," She was stunned, Roy inhaling sharply.

"Yeah." He let the air release from his body.

"What the hell, Roy?" She snapped, he looked to the other side, being forcefully moved to make eye contact with her again as she grabbed his ear. He was able to shake out of it as he moved away quickly on his rear.

"I- Okay, I was stressed, and the nicotine felt great for a small moment," He explained as she crawled towards him with anger on her face.

"I didn't mean to call you by Elizabeth, Riza." He squinted his eyes shut, waiting for her to slap him. His voice was quick as he shook out the words, completely terrified for the moments to happen next.

She moved her hand down his chest, sliding it off of him gently.

"It's not healthy to smoke, sir." She resumed with formal terms, glancing to the bushes.

"You know, maybe I should start a punishment game with you on that '_sir_' habit you have with me when we're alone." He scowled, watching her furiously blush.

"Like.. Like what kind of punishment," She became interested, thinking back to Lioronettes. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"That's a good question I'm willing to put myself into." His words were playing with her, thinking of all the things he could do.

"Say it," She closed her eyes, frowning firmly. He stared at her, his hand sliding down her face, grabbing a lock of hair, twirling it in his fingers. She opened her fierce amber eyes, looking to his face.

"I love you," His voice was low, being bit back with struggle as he let the words, his eyes being edged into her mind as he said them.

She couldn't resist planting her lips hungrily on his, wrapping her fingers in his dark hair, musing with it. He smiled into her lips, kissing her back roughly.

She didn't need to say it back to him.

Before they knew it, she was hooking herself onto his hips. They continued their war, waiting for one person to dominate the other.

"Does this mean we're okay?" He asked innocently against her mouth, receiving another kiss to his lips, sucking on his lower lip.

"Yeah, _but_.." She gave him a devilish grin, "You should really think on that punishment game, _sir_." She wanted it badly, toying with the thoughts in his head quickly.

They heard off in the distance of another rustling noise in the bushes. They disregarded the people looking at them. Rebecca being completely shocked to Jean being right about them. He told her after they gave the couple some privacy, they would most likely be connected completely, straddling each other biting down their hunger they had. He was correct, raising his eyebrows to the man and woman. Rebecca handed him the 500 cens still stunned.

He noticed her glazed eyes, not taking a glance over to them.

Their lips lingering over each other, attempting, or rather deciding whether to play another game of cat and mouse. His hair was extremely messy from her hands, greasing the strands in wild places. They were still looking at one another with hooded eyes, Riza's expression filled with lust.

"I told you they'd be making out," He scolded the same ranking officer.

Riza took a pistol out, "Give me a good reason to not split your skulls," She threatened, both raising their hands. She didn't take her eyes off Roy, curving her lips into a smirk. Her aim was deadly, even when not looking at the target.

"Well, the beach party is going to be starting soon.." Jean offered his information, glancing to Catalina.

"Can I ask you two to leave for a few minutes?" Her eyes were still glued to the doll in front of her.

Rebecca and Jean shared a look to one another, both shocked she would even suggest a thing. They took no moment further to pick up their feet, walking away from the two.

Riza leered over him, listening to the two officers walk away. She whispered against his lips, "So, where were we?" She groaned as he grabbed her ass, shifting against him, being pulled into another rough kiss, lips pressing against each others with a force.

She trailed to his neck, biting and sucking on his flesh. She filled her emptiness with the taste of his skin. He growls as he brings her lips back to his, his hands scratching into her waist, screaming for her clothes to be ripped off.

She pulls away, giving a small kiss on his cheek, her eyes drowsy.

"Have you thought of that punishment yet, sir?" She used it again. He couldn't help but flinch as she said the words. Her voice was so alluring.

He kissed her, shoving himself from her legs strapping on to him. He stood up, grabbing her arm and helping the woman to her feet.

"How about you come up with something, and we can talk about it later tonight." He was startled when she said, "No, you choose the punishment, sir." She gave him her bold eyes.

He licked his lips, "Well, lets see here, what could possibly make you scream," He moved his fingers lightly down her spine, her knees weakening.

"You should know the answer to that more than anyone, sir." Her voice was weak. She blinked up to him in heavy eyes. She was enjoying herself as much as he was.

"I'll come up with a solution, lieutenant." He whispered into her neck, his breath hot against her.

They parted away, walking next to each other as they paired with their group. Her cheeks were still flushed, and his hair showed barely any attempt in fixing it.

The two officers were chuckling on the two, Rebecca walking to her friend, fixing her hair and shirt. It slid up her stomach, revealing a toned body. She was better fit than some men she knew, and she knew a lot.

"You guys really made no effort in cleaning yourself up," She giggled to her friend, snorting when she found a leaf in her hair.

"We were busy." She made a look towards the sky, avoiding her friends statements.

Havoc pulled a string of connected leafs from the colonels hair, throwing an unimpressed look to the man. He felt a sting of a hard slap across his face, yelling out in pain.

"I think that gave you a good lesson," Riza rubbed her hands together, the annoyance in her boiling blood coming to a simmer.

"So you found out, eh?" He rubbed the side of his face, his brows furrowed. The hand print was pronounced on his face, still stinging as it felt like thousands of knives, "Is my face going numb?" He continued to press on the skin, realizing that, yes, it was becoming less aware to any feeling.

"God, how hard do you slap?" He asked the woman, who shined a deadly grin, "Pretty hard, Jean." She raised her eyebrow to her friend Rebecca, who jerked back from the memory from when they were extremely drunk. Too bad Jean was yet to know her kink of being spanked roughly, along with being choked.

"Though, the colonel can slap harder than he shows," Her gaze met the famous flame alchemist, who was becoming uncomfortable. Then an idea arose to his head, smiling to the thought.

'_Well, now I have a punishment for us to agree on._' He remembered the screaming and groaning that came behind her lips when he smacks her ass. '_Perfect,_' He made the conclusion that it was going to happen. '_Though.._' He looked over to the blonde haired lady, '_She might like __**those **__types of things,_' His eyebrows propped up on his face, sliding back down for his stoic and casual look.

It was a deal he could definitely make. Her voice woke him out of his thoughts.

"If you ever give him another one of those twisted things, I will beat you so ha-," Rebecca tugged her back, "Hey, you know what sounds _great_, Riza? The party on the beach. _Yeah_, alcohol, the sand, the wonderful water. And hey, we can play poker with everyone since you know how to play now," She cooed her friend out of her dramatic senses, brushing her hair with her fingertips.

Roy was glad she was able to control the girl, he knew he couldn't. Though, she could control him all she pleases. It's not hard to take over him, to arouse him, even to hurt him. She knew these things just as well as he did.

Riza sighed against her friend, cradling her head into her friends neck. She was glad she brought up liquor, it was always a soothing spot for her. The thought of margarita's on the rocks made her feel pleasant. She had a feeling the poker wasn't going to be _as _nice as the alcohol, but it was something to do, stripping off clothes to reveal skin. She guessed that would be okay.

"We should find the car, hop in, and find the way to _paradise_." Her friend hushed the girl, making her way into her imagination.

A voice in her head was creeping into her, '_And think of Roy just dripping from the water, the sand waiting to be brushed off his abs._' She hoped no one realized she shuddered from the thought, even though Rebecca never said anything about him.

She nodded with a small smile that curled her lips, "Okay, lets go." She felt her friends hands, rather smooth for a soldier, move her back into a stable condition; rather than her leaning on Rebecca for support. Her eyes snapped open, finally finding that they were shut.

* * *

**_A/N: Like said above, the next chapter will be at the beach. I'm hoping to get the next chapter to you guys soon! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This entire chapter is of a flashback to where Riza was in the academy, going to her graduation and ending with her rushing into war grounds. I know I said that I would head to the beach, but I wanted to add some character background from how I see it. This is kind of rushed, but I promise this will somehow fit with future events. Know that I haven't read the manga, I haven't watched the movie, so this is kind of going off with the two anime's of fullmetal alchemist 2003 and 2009 versions. So please wait a little longer as I finally have a feeling of where this fanfiction is going! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_Rebecca was tidying her bedside, it was the first day in training. Today, they started on combat. There was a shy girl, also cleaning up her small area across the room. She had short hair, choppy and unfitting for her face. She was most likely the same age as her. _

_"Excuse me, Miss Hawkeye," A voice came behind the young girl, dressed in a military personnel outfit, already trained in everything. _

_The blonde saluted to the woman, her face filled with excitement. _

_"I just came to stop in to see how you were doing; we were given your report early this morning." The woman glanced with pity, a look Riza wasn't familiar with._

_"I'm well, ma'am." She kept the conversation short, the person patting her shoulder, and soon leaving._

_She put her hand down as the woman left the room, leaving a mail letter behind. She looked shocked, rushing to open the parcel. _

_It had a smaller bag, a soft leather, it could most likely fit a few items. _

_She put the letter back into the envelope, sighing deeply as a ring slid onto her finger, an emerald that shined from the light in the room. She looked relieved as the ring glided onto her finger, finally fitting perfectly. _

_"So, your name is Hawkeye?" Rebecca swung over to the girl, having a cheerful face. _

_"Yes, Riza Hawkeye, and you?" She let a small smile slip to the woman. _

_"Rebecca Catalina, almost at your service!" Rebecca gave a happy salute, letting the hand fall quickly. _

_An alarm shouted through the building, a voice being stern, taking over, "All trainees report to the garden. I repeat, all trainees report to the garden." The alarm quickly moved everyone, people slipping onto people. It was chaos._

_Rebecca and Riza stuck next to each other the entire way. They all packed together neatly in lines, parallel and facing the other troops. Everyone stood in position, feet clacking together, one hand to their head strictly as the other clenched in a fist by their hip. _

_"So, today will be combat training. How would one of you like to be used as an example?" Everyone stood quietly, Riza grinning with determination. _

_"How about you?" The man stood in front of her. _

_She stood quiet, the man yelling in her ear, "I said, how about you?" _

_"Yes, sir!" She responded quickly, her chest strengthening. _

_"I like your attitude, though it's a little cheerful for my liking. A soldier must be ready for everything, and you are as fragile as they come." He insulted her, grabbing her arm. It was soft and curved, no muscle stood with her as an ally._

_"I apologize-" She screamed as he took her arm behind her back, forcing her head down to the concrete. She cried and winced in pain, "I am very sorry, sir!" She yelled to the concrete, as she was unable to move herself; she was still stuck in his grasp. _

_"You must be ready for everything! Not be plowed through!" He shouted to everyone including the blonde. He ripped her from the ground. _

_"Try again!" He raised his leg, flexable as he kicked her to the ground with his knee. Her entire body jerked in angles undescribable. _

_"And again!" His voice stood above everyone, as people fliched away from the sight. The man was taking down an innocent girl. Rebecca was shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. _

_Hawkeye finally braced herself with her hands, her eyes dark. She kicked out her leg, tripping the man to his rear. She got up, grumbling as she raised her leg above her head, kicking him with great force. He didn't fight back, bracing his head as she continued her outrageous pattern of pressure to his body. _

_"Stop!" The man screeched to the woman. _

_"That's enough, Miss Hawkeye. I believe the trial for this is over for you." He had a maneating grin on his face, "You, Miss Hawkeye, are ready for the next steps. Thank you for being a prime example." She was breathing heavy, anger running through her bones. But was it anger, she asked herself. _

_No, this was a feeling of pride. It was growing at an alarming rate. _

_"Thank you, sir." She huffed out finally, smiling fiercely. _

_"Now, may I ask something, Miss Hawkeye?" She tilted her head as he got up. _

_"Why did you choose to join the military?" She responded rather quickly, putting on a facade, "There's someone I need to protect." The man nodded. _

_"So you're going to risk your life, kill, chase after people who will want to harm you and those close to you, to protect this person?" He asked in a straight voice, never quivering. _

_"Yes, sir." She was quiet, though her words followed pursuit with his tone. This was something she would need to pull off in order to follow him into the ranks, and help him reach the top. _

_"I also take it you're a certain granddaughter; there's been a note for you to head down to the third floor to a certain man with an annoying mustache," The girl didn't look surprised one bit; she knew what was going to come. The talk was going to come to her, and it wasn't going to be a calm one._

_"May I ask permission to bring along someone with me, sir?" She raised her eyebrows, scanning the crowd for Rebecca._

_"Yes, go ahead. Just make sure at fifteen hundred hours you report back to your rooms so you don't miss dinner. Tomorrow will be excrushiating work, part two of the combat training." He spoke to the women, looking back up to the crowd, "All of you are dismissed!" He shouted, everyone soluting with a, "Yes, sir!"_

* * *

_She and Rebecca were making their way down to a certain mans office, who must be the famous grandfather. _

_"Thanks for coming with me, Rebecca." The dark haired girl nodded, "It's a pleasure. Are you okay though? He threw you down pretty hard back there." _

_"I'm fine. All I need to worry about is what happens next." Her voice already changed, along with her facial features and expressions. She changed so fast in those twenty minutes._

_She opened the door, knocking twice as she walked in. _

_"Yes, yes, hello." A mans voice grumbled, looking up as an unimpressed look came to his face. _

_"Riza, I didn't know you'd be coming. And who is this?" He looked over to the dark haired woman, "My name is Rebecca Catalina, sir. I was kindly asked by Riza to accompany her." He rose his eyebrows, "Well, well, well. Already close friends to someone?" Hawkeye didn't pay no means to her grandfather, just staring at him blankly. _

_"Now, come sit down. We need to have a talk about your decisions." He pushed his glasses up on his face, frowning. _

_"You can join us, Miss Catalina. I promise I won't bite." His voice was crooked, like someone left a door open, except the tone of it was stuck repeating itself. She didn't know how to feel about it, behaving orders as she sat down in the chair next to Riza._

_"Now, Riza, you must know what it means: a military dog. Are you really sure about this?" Her eyes met the table. _

_"Yes, I'm sure. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."_

_"Don't tell me, he put you up to this." _

_"He didn't do anything!" Her voice echoed in the walls, "I apologize, but no. He simply gave me a card at the deranged man's funeral." Her voice hushed, still shaking from her emotions._

_"You know that deranged man was your father right? I hope you know your mother loved him very much," He took a mug off the table, sipping it. The smell coming from it was spices, neatly collecting with each other; Tea. _

_"How she did, I'll never know the answer to." _

_"He wasn't as crazy and twisted before she passed, Riza." She looked up to meet his eyes, her facial expression crumbling into something different, mixed with shock and interest. _

_"So you're saying if she just, didn't die, he would be fine?" He nodded hesitantly, "In a sense." _

_"Your mother had a calming arouma to her, even when she was growing up. One day she brought a man home, and he was a patient man. Though, you should know already, even he almost did what the alchemists call the greatest sin." Her eyes lit up, a curve in her lips that weren't happy one bit. She clenched her jaw, her eyebrows creasing in the center. _

_"He almost did human transmutation?" Rebecca said the words that were hiding in the back of her new friends skull, wincing as she heard the final words left Rebecca's mouth. _

_"You must understand, he did love her. Bound to marry, but the sickness came. No one said falling in love was easy, Riza." He comforted her, trying to get her to understand. She didn't want to believe it. _

_"He did tell you about my daughter, didn't he?" She shook her head, "Only a few things left his mouth, if he sat at the table that night." _

_"She loved dancing," She tried remembering what she looked like. She was only able to think of a sillouete of her mothers body, swinging about the house, cleaning. It's been too long before she actually glanced to any photos. _

_"She was artistic," She thinks back to the paintings on the walls in the old house. She made hands have the personality of enjoying life, peace, serenity. _

_"She played the piano," She doesn't remember music around the house, only quiet reading, and loud yelling. Pages being scribbled on, chalk on floors. Though, there was a piano Roy would play a soft tune on, once in awhile. Usually in the evenings, while she made dinner. _

_"And she loved you and your father very much, Riza. Don't do anything rash."_

_"Would also trying to do what's right, and fall in love be along the lines of rash?" She looked up to him, the man smiled, "No, just be careful. Sometimes love is painful." He looked at the time._

_"Now, it's time for us to part ways, you don't want to be late for dinner. I heard the second part of training was tomorrow, and mind that you don't want to be tardy: it's not pleasant." He gave a quick warning, standing up after taking another sip of his tea._

* * *

_In the morning, things are different. The alarms sound, and everyone heads to the garden once again. _

_"Now, today, we all will be doing the second part of your combat training. As yesterday was a small 'show'. Hawkeye and I had a fair fight, but today you will demonstrate and do your skills with each other, switching every ten minutes!" The crowd was tired, yet managed to yell out, "Sir!" Through their red eyes that were deprived of sleep. _

_Riza didn't know how to fight one bit when she got there, she only knew weak spots in the human body. Mostly were lessons taught in the medical books she read when she was younger. _

_She was able to meet face to face to a blonde man, with rustled hair and brown eyes. He didn't look interested in the lessons, laughing to his friends about 'how dumb are these lessons,'. She scowled at him, trying to find the points in his body that would give her the round. _

_'There,' she thought to herself, looking to the connecting joint from his shoulder to his neck. He was turned away at the moment, but as soon as the whistle blew... _

_She snagged him, making him jerk to the motion, his body twisting in angles. She was able to kick him to the ground, wrapping his arm behind him, sitting on the back of his body. It was almost too easy for her. _

_A soldier clapped for her victory, "Wow, nicely done. You completely paralyzed the guy. Would you like to see if you could go against a second lieutenant?" Hawkeye curled her eyebrows together, a fire in her eyes. _

_"The real question is whether or not you're going to lose your throne as a second lieutenant; I could take that position from you in just a few months as I'm here." The man smiled, "How about this, you win, and you'll get a well respected drink, on me. You can even bring a friend along." He shrugged his shoulders smugly, closing his eyes in content for a second, before opening them fiercely. _

_"Sure, but," She looked around for her friend, who just punched a guy a good yard from her, "Drinks tonight? This captain over here says if I beat him in a fair fight, we will be rewarded." Rebecca smiled widely, "Yeah! You beat his ass!" She swept her foot under her opponents feet, making him land on the ground. _

_Rebecca was bored, "Ugh," The word kept a long drawl from her lips, "Aren't any of you strong enough to kick a woman's ass? All of you are weak." She stretched her arms up, groaning out her muscles that were barely being worked up. She hadn't worked up a stretch, yet._

_The trainees continued their workout, groaning about how it's getting them no where, and others because they're lazy. It pissed Riza off quite a bit. _

_She sat up from the man, being relieved from her weight on him that he admitted cracked his back, though she was pretty slender._

_She cracked her knuckles, resuming to her neck. She stood tall, already expecting a strong fight. The man didn't get noted to a second lieutenant so easily. Rumors take it that the position as first lieutenant, not second, takes a good two years of hard work. _

_She couldn't begin to imagine the life of the person in front of her. Blue eyes, blonde hair. His hair was dimmer than hers, but they could easily be marked as siblings. It annoyed her, as though he was a clone of her already. They couldn't be the same age, he had to be older somehow._

_She continued calculating his body, looking for his most fragile points. It wasn't going to be easy, she already dealt with a Brigidiar General yesterday, only nearly damaging him. That one walked away easily, it's like she didn't leave a scratch. He was a bulky man._

_This one, though, could be possibly easier by a larger amount. If she could do her number of hits right to his... 'Think, Riza.' Abdomen, neck, collarbones. She was going to be fine. His waist would do nothing, his hands: nothing, his legs: nothing. _

_She saw through everything. His hands were strongly built, no luck over there. Everything she could easily hit anyone else would work, but him.. She knew it wouldn't be glorious, already seeing a way his arms could throw her by the legs. _

_She kept thinking, and her blood started to calm down; she was able to breathe._

_"Brigadier general, permission to take a fair shot to Hawkeye?" The lieutenant asked the man, who was watching over the smaller battles in the garden. He continued looking outward, "Permission granted, lieutenant." He gave his okay, "Everyone take three yards back from the Lieutenant and Trainee Riza Hawkeye." The man gave an order, everyone being relieved as they could stop. _

_She watched all the people stepping back from them, giving room for the fight. He must have been something if they needed so much space. _

_Rebecca was smiling with a want for a good throw-down. Though, Riza already saw a glint in her eye for the man she was about to defeat. _

_"Alright, are you ready, Miss Hawkeye?" He was calm, collected. It pissed her off. She didn't nod, but she did get into a stance for her answer._

_"From the count of ten, you will take your positions and fight, understood?" The two nodded to the Brigadier general. _

_"Ten," He started, the lieutenant taking a deep breath, calming his mind. She cracked the other side of her neck again._

_"Nine," She watched as he did some kind of yoga pose, one that reminded her of a tree. She understood the way it cleared his lungs from any undesired discomfort; he must be a smoker. He had to be. _

_"Eight," She saw the glint of a small package, along with a tin.. Yep, he was definitely a smoker. This made her wonder if she could kick him in the chest, but resigned the thought as he showed off his arms. She did give it to him for being attractive somewhat. He flexed, sending kisses to the crowd who cheered for him. All she could do was raise an eyebrow to him, and try not to laugh. _

_"Seven," Rebecca was swooning. _

_"Six," She took deep breaths trying not to think about what his legs could possibly look like. _

_"Five," He definitely saw through her facade, giving her a wink. _

_"Four," She wanted to kill him. She got into a better stance for her to attack him._

_"Three," The crowd started to yell along with the Brigadier general. _

_"Two," She needed to be ready. _

_"One!" They ran at each other, Riza raising her leg only to be grabbed by his arms. She was suddenly glad she wasn't wearing a skirt as he sneaked a peek before swinging her across the battlefield. She gasped for air as she hit the ground. _

_"You don't look as calm as before, Hawkeye," He purred, walking to her so casually. _

_"Screw you!" She hollered to him, raising herself from the ground. _

_"Such a fowl mouth, Hawkeye." She was able to kick his legs from underneath him, raising her foot into the air, high above her head. She was about to kick one into him. _

_He tumbled backwards in a roll, catching her leg, flipping her back on the dirt. He seemed impressed as he drew it all the way to her head without the bending of her other leg._

_"Why is it you're so flexible?" He was surprised. _

_"It's called yoga in the darkest hours of the night, sir." Her voice hadn't shook. _

_"I doubt it's only yoga, ma'am." He adressed her with respect. She still wanted to ruin him. _

_"Okay, and a little dancing in the kitchen." He scoffed again, "I still don't think that's all it is." Her eyes widened as she got the message, remembering Roy in the empty room. _

_"Damn you!" She closed her ankles around his head, succeeding in flipping him over._

_"You know, I could get used to this position; it's pretty comfortable." He closed his eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh. He was having too much fun, pressing every button he could find. She had a furious blush spreading her cheeks. _

_"You're letting your guard down, ma'am." He was still locked between her legs and the ground, she smirked, "Have I?" _

_He responded with turning his body around, slight discomfort as her ankle pressed against his windpipe. Her skull was now stuffed into the ground, underneath his foot. _

_She raised her eyebrows, seeing an opening. She kicked, and he groaned as his groin had a giant shock within it, mirroring repeatedly until the pain was all throughout his tender spot. _

_She was released, kneeing his back that would go through to his abdomen. He let out a shocked gasp, his arms pushing against the ground so he wouldn't fall completely. _

_She grabbed a pressure point, hidden in his neck by his shoulder, making him cringe. He was hers until the whistle blew. She threw a punch in his shoulder, rippling down his collarbone. He was wincing. _

_Another punch was thrown, after another. She let her anger out until she was forcing air down her throat. The Brigadier general finally blew a whistle, signaling the fight was over and to shake hands. _

_She had bruises, but so did he. They were both breathing heavily for oxygen. She lent her hand, being shaken by the second lieutenants. _

_"Riza Hawkeye." She said to him. _

_"Oh, cute, you're telling me your name." She scowled at him. _

_"Okay, okay. Jean Havoc, at your service. Completely single and in need of a girlfriend." He hinted playfully, being slapped in front of everyone. _

_"Jeez, I thought you were done with punching me around." She tilted her face away from his, along with her hand. _

_"I don't appreciate you flirting with me, sir." She said flatly, "Now, I do remember a conversation about drinks." She offered the words to him again, raising an eyebrow. _

_He grabbed the carton from his pocket, grabbing a cigarette. He stuffed it between his lips, grabbing a small lighter for it. He puffed the smoke, sighing in content as it filled his lungs. _

_'I was fucking right.' She thought to herself, glaring and rolling her eyes._

_"Hey, Rebecca, come on!" She heard her rush though the croud, "'Kay!" Slipped from her lips in acknowledgement. _

_She saluted the Brigadier General before leaving, "Thank you for allowing the fight, sir!" He looked to the crowd, before looking to her, "Today is a weekend, so it doesn't exactly matter what time you get back. Just be back by fifteen hundred hours so you can reach your schedule. Next week is gun training." He looked to the lieutenant, "And you, take it easy with the ladies at the bar tonight. We don't need to have another Georo." He warned. _

_"I'll explain at the bar." He told Riza casually. He saluted quickly, leaving with the two women._

* * *

_They were laughing, everyone at the table was laughing. They managed to get a long table at a bar, having some of Jeans friends along with Rebecca and Riza. _

_"Okay, okay, but do you really think that's actually a thing?" Jean blurted out. They were having a bubbly conversation on strippers, and how one of Jean's friends noted on a stripper being pulled to the ceiling and looking like an angel. _

_"It was completely real, trust me!" The man chortled. _

_"Maybe in your dreams," Havoc looked over to a waitress, asking for another tray of rum. She ran off, going off to the bar table._

_"Don't you know what getting loaded means, Riza?" He stared at the blonde, completely content in her current placement. _

_"Yes, but mind I ask you that you call me Hawkeye?" She was uncomfortable by her first name, thinking back to Roy. She only wanted a few people to have the privilege of calling her by Riza. _

_"Alright, then.." He thanked the waitress, handing out drinks to everyone. The others hooted and cheered for the man ordering all of their drinks._

_"Let's play a small game, alright? It's called Paranoia," The men laugh, knowing this one too well. _

_"But first, let's introduce ourselves clockwise." The two girls nodded, looking towards everyone at the table. _

_"Alright, I'll start, I'm Jean Havoc." Rebecca took her turn quickly, "And I'm Rebecca Catalina." _

_"Hawkeye." She put, looking to the ground. _

_The man next to her said his name was Bobby. She recognized him as a trainee from earlier, getting slammed by Rebecca._

_The next man being listed as Neil. She didn't see him at a training troop, so maybe he's just a friend. _

_Three others were introduced, being civilians. They introduced themselves as Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa. They also informed the group they have plans to join the military next year. _

_Martel looked rather tomboyish, fitting in with her two friends. She was the only one drinking, however, as she told the table about the pairs habits that are being worked on. They looked just fine with having glasses of sparkling water with the table._

_Another man, sitting next to Havoc, looked paranoid already, "Heymans Breda, mention anything about dogs, and I'll kick your ass." He was stocky, and now here vision was cleared when he mentioned a fear of dogs. Jean laughed about this friend, appearing to be very close to the man. He had the same badge and star as Jean, marking him a second lieutenant as well. _

_"Alright, now that's settled, I'll explain the game of Paranoia. And Breda, you might fly out of the room with the thought I'll put in your ear," Everyone chuckled, Riza having a small smile on her face, "But, Paranoia is a game where you have to put a question to the person to your left, and that person has to answer aloud. We'll switch it up, of course." _

_"Also, if someone asks what the question was, that person has to drink. Understand, girls?" They nodded quickly, eager to play the game. _

_"This is something of my own idea, but how about if someone doesn't want to answer the question, we'll do a dirty pint?" Their heads tilted in confusion, everyone blurting out hoots and pounding their fists on the table in laughter. _

_"Dirty pint is meant for a coin, but basically you mix in all of the drinks on the table, and have a pint of liquor that the person has to down if they're wrong. In this case, if you dodge a question, you'll have some dirty liquor to fill your system with." The men hollered and whistled in excitement, Neil shouted across the table, "If that's the case, I might just answer a question wrong to get the pint of alcohol!" Heymans put his brain to work as he thought about this. _

_"Maybe we should have the person flip a coin to have a fair game on dousing the liquor. That way, it's a 50/50 chance the person will get loaded." He persuaded, the group nodding their heads in agreement. Neil put his hands up, "Alright, alright. But a fair warning, I'm a magician with flipping coins," Heymans chuckled at the man, "Then let's have a different person flip the coin. You're not getting it, man." The man cursed, saying he was fine with that adjustment. _

_Music started blaring through the club, going outside to the public streets. A wall opened to the hot spot. Everyone saw a couple of 'entertainers' walk out to their rightful place, noting that it was now 'happy hour'. _

_"Alright let's get this started." He heard a question from Heymans, answering with, "Strippers." _

_Bobby stared to them, "What was the..." Everyone pointed to him, giggling on how he downed a shot swiftly, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" Heymans cheered. _

_Rebecca had a giant belly laugh as Havoc whispered something in her ear, "Alright! That's not fair!" She had to shut her eyes, a few tears leaving her eyes as she continued her laughing spree. _

_"Yes, yes, I do." She answered him. _

_She let a small wisp of air leave her mouth as she said something in Riza's ear. _

_She sighed, "Can you not," She blushed furiously, looking away from the table. _

_"Ooh, someone doesn't want to answer a question!" She watched everyone mix their drinks into a pitcher. _

_"God damn it, Rebecca." She was flushed, pressing her lips together with wide eyes. _

_"Alright, so would you rather kiss up to the question and not have to drink, or would you rather drink, or would you rather kiss your friend?" She eyed the drink, "I'd rather be drunk as hell before I make out with my friend, that's for sure." Everyone hissed at the rejection._

_"Alright pick a side of the coin," She replied quickly, "Heads!" The coin spun on the table. _

_"Damn it!" She yelled as everyone whistled to her direction._

_"Alright, so what was the question you didn't answer? I think we can agree you could give us that." Bobby yelled across the table over the music, downing another shot for the exchange. _

_"If you're the only one taking a drink, then I think you're the only one to give you that question." Her eyes went wide when everyone at the table, besides the former's, take a shot for the question. _

_"You guys are terrible." _

_"I asked her if she's had sex within the last month," She grinned, "And my guess is yes, so I also asked who it was." Riza was hot, she took the pitcher, downing the drink as everyone screamed for her to drink all the alcohol, totaling to a 100 proof drink._

_"Damn!" Roa laughed as she took a small break, yelling for someone to get her a long tube. A waiter was laughing as he funneled the hose to her mouth, gently pouring liquor through it. All the people in the bar, even the dancers were cheering for her to take the drink. _

_She felt a trickle of the substance go down her chin, smiling as she took the rest of it quickly. When she was done, she sighed in relief, looking over to the group with her mouth open to note she was done. She was dizzy, being helped back to her seat by Rebecca. _

_"Holy shit, Riza." Rebecca watched her friend swing to the music, tempting to dance out of her seat. _

_"You know, you's kind of really pretty," Her friend was dazed, putting her head on the friends shoulder. _

_"Alright men, let's continue this, without Riza drinking anymore." She waved to a waiter, asking politely for a glass of water for her friend. _

_"How much do you drink?" She raised her eyebrows, Riza responding with, "A lot." _

_Havoc laughed to the pair, "Alright, everyone, down your five shots within the minute!" He watched everyone take their drinks, chugging them down like Riza did those minutes. _

_Everyone was snorting on the easy task, looking back to Rebecca who was calming her friend down while she dazed on the strippers, talking on how they looked. _

_"I could th'so rock that outfits' better than them!" She exclaimed, being hushed by the dark haired woman, "Sweetie, you're not about to ask them for the outfit, okay?" The blonde curled into her, softly saying something along the lines of an acceptance._

* * *

_One week later, she was in a range for practice, being told lessons on the guns for the fifth time with the class. She chose out a pistol, getting a mark near the center of the board. She smiled on it, shooting again, sticking her tongue out in concentration._

_She moved over to a sniper rifle, aiming to the center of the puppet board, the red circles marking near the head and heart. She shot, the gun jerking into her shoulder. She felt a sting of pain, reloading her gun quickly before shooting again. It didn't miss one bit. _

_Havoc peered behind her, helping her with the position of her gun, their hands touching. She felt slightly flustered, listening to his whispered words in her ear. She shot again when he let the distance grow between them, hitting the head straight in the center. Again, hitting the heart bullseye. _

_She was graduated, and she was now marked as a first lieutenant, Havoc and Breda wailing on how they should have gotten the position, even though she aced everything. Her personality changed a great deal; the only comfort being of her friend Rebecca. Havoc didn't help one bit as he teased her on the life she was living. She had a duty to be finished, and needed to move forward to Ishval, the battle still raging. _

_She heard so many deadly rumors on the child being shot, fires coming and going, giant guns that appeared from the ground. _

_She heard his name. _

_He's alive. _

_She needs to find him._

_She needs to go to him, set things right. The war is getting worse. _

_She needs to- _

_Her thoughts stop as she reaches Ishval, the dessert soaking the blood like a sponge. It smelled like death, left to right. Her heart was racing, watching people die, one after another. Soldiers shooting blindly, fires raging, the heat boiling in the heat. _

_She was pointed to a tower, an area for her to shoot and protect. _

_There's no hope for anyone in this place. _

_She saw someone known as the Crimson Alchemist, people being killed as soon as he clapped his arrays together, pressing upon a building, which collapsed, crushing millions. He acted like it was a game of tag, smiling and laughing on his victory as he slid down the bricks of concrete. _

_There was fires raging. _

_She heard a pop in the air. _

_It was him. _

_She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of her back. He was supposed to protect, why is he here killing? What is the means for this war? Her thoughts were firing up as she reached the top of the tower after running what seemed a good two miles. _

_She took her case of weaponry out, unloading the tools of chaos. She quickly set herself up, setting three pistols in front of her on a stool by the window. She aimed, shooting someone in the head from three kilometers away, protecting a soldier on their side from their fire axe melee weapon. She winced as she saw the death. _

_So much death, so much blood pooling into the sand. _

_They taught her everything from combat fighting, lessons on the military, guns, strength and stamina, but they didn't ready her for this. She couldn't help herself as her eyes went to a person, a teenager, who raised their weapons to a soldier. Someone shot them, but she could tell they weren't regular arms. _

_It's the Iron Blood alchemist, no doubt. His annoyance of a mustache showing as he grinned to the finishing blow on over ten Ishvalans. _

_Someone behind him was crying, holding a body of an Ishvalan, asking what was the meaning of the killings. He was forced to be sent off the field in his breakdown, being replaced quickly. _

_He looked familiar. During the training at the academy, they displayed all active state alchemists. _

_It was him, the Strong Arm alchemist._

_He was supposedly one of the strongest men from the military, heavily weighed, and like his name: he was strong. _

_There was a soldier yelling, "Look out!" As someone attacked them, sending a bullet in their thigh. She shot the person immediately, along with three others. _

_This was chaos._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that flip to the past, guys. I'll publish more soon! Keep looking at the updates I put on my profile!**_

_**Also, Georo is a person I made up, but I'll put it out there that he's a soldier that did disturbing things and is in prison during this fanfiction. I probably won't mention him again. He basically went to a bar, got a girl drunk, and took extreme advantage over her. Yep.**_

_**Anyways, next chapter will be the beach. I really needed to get this part of my imagination out into the story. It'll fit with the rest. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So, this chapter is pretty long (12,000 words, including the authors notes)! Warning for lots of liquor. I also let my imagination flow with this one: I ended up thinking of a religion that would go with Xing culture and their Alkahestry. It would just make sense for a country with a selfless personality to have a religion to go by. So I did it, whoops._**

* * *

_15:24_

Her eyes bolted open, along with the rest of her body. Her breath staggered for a minute, shaking out the jitters in her mind. Dream after dream, once being a reality for her once upon a time. She had a feeling those dreams were for a reason, as she hasn't thought of them once since. Rebecca told her earlier on the bench about the past, maybe it triggered something.

She allowed her breath to hollow out as she felt him slide his hand on hers, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. His hands were rough and strong, but still so gentle and loving. She let her eyes slide close, and lean her head back into the seat. She let herself have this much peace, if it was only a little bit of it.

Riza felt his lips on the back of her hand, lightly placing kisses. He saw her smile, encouraging him to continue.

Havoc looked in the back seat silently, tapping three times next to Rebecca. She pretended she was going to switch lanes, sneaking a peak to the dark haired man pull her best friend next to him. She raised her eyebrows, letting her teeth show as her lips widened across her face.

She kept driving across the city, traveling them to the beach. Without them noticing, she was able to call ahead with Madame and Hughes, so it would be fairly empty for the place to be filled from the people of the night before. The owners of the beach didn't seem affected, being easy with the ability for them to purchase it for a night. Of course, they were able to get some employees for the night so everything went smoothly.

There was a hotel next to the water and sand, filled with mostly two bed, one bathroom, rooms; enough for everyone to stay. There was also a main hall, though it was slightly smaller, it would fit everyone attending. There was also a grand piano in the main hall. It seemed surreal to her that it was two parties in a row, but that's Hughes for you. He did say he and his wife have been trying to set this up since he met them at the war grounds.

It didn't surprise Rebecca one bit, somehow. It did, but it didn't.

She looked back again while changing lanes, Riza laying back into Roy's arms as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey guys, not that I mind you being all lovey-dovey, you still need to be careful. I highly doubt anyone will try and put it out there and destroy your reputation," They flinched, "But it's still a risk. Even though Havoc and I are also disregarding rules-" Hawkeye responded with a strict tone, "They don't give a _damn _when it's two same ranking officers, do you ever see that Maryanne and Lucas fellow getting in trouble when they have sex every moment they have, even at work?" She scolded her friend, Jean having a sweat drop fall from his forehead.

"Okay, well Jean and I also have been having sex, but-" Interrupted again, "I know that, I walked in on the effects afterwards this morning, Rebecca."

"And you also cuddled me in the dirty sheets while I was naked, honey. I know this." Jean and Roy had hot faces, trying to shake the images from their heads.

'_Oh, Riza, let's have some fun,_' They both heard Rebecca's playful voice in their minds, rustling their hair to try and remove it.

"Those laws should just be removed." She heard Riza mutter under her breath, curling to her side in Roy's arms.

"We'll be there soon, so you should remove that attitude of yours before we arrive. I'm sure Madame will give you a nice drink though," Riza raised her head, licking her lips with a glint in her eyes. She was hungry for the liquor, the taste of being numb. She liked how alcohol made her feel; to her, it's the feeling you get of being so light in the water, weightless, without the fear of falling. If you just relax your mind, you can float, and be one with everyone else you meet and see.

"Hey, Jean, you do know that we drank the second day I was at the academy, right?" She saw him roll the window down, lighting a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Should we do the Paranoia and Dirty Pint game mix again? You'll most likely end up drinking a whole pint of liquor again." He laughed lightly through the smoke filling his lungs, letting a cough escape.

"Oh, be nice, Jean. She ended up puking for the rest of the night, and I had to help her with the near alcohol poisoning experience." He raised his eyebrows, "I can't believe she's still that much of a light weight, she dragged out a tube and everything, though." She hissed when the wind had a piece of hair fall from her ponytail, scooping it back quickly.

"Seriously, she never answered the question I asked." She smirked into the mirror, looking back at the pair. Riza's face was bright red, tensing in Roy's lap. He noticed, raising a brow.

"I asked her whether or not she had sex in the last few months then, and if yes to say who. She didn't answer and took the penny flip deal and had to drink a pint of dirty liquor." Roy pressed his lips together, remembering rather vividly those couple years ago.

"_Oh_, so it _was _that way, huh?" Havoc blurted out laughing, "Holy shit, I should have realized it, but then again," He paused, "I didn't know the colonel back then except for rumors."

Their secret was out, fumbling for words to throw back at the laughing couple in the front seats.

"I-If you tell _anyone_," Riza stumbled, completely flustered as Rebecca chuckled, "Don't worry, sweetie, we promise to keep the secret." Jean pouted, his cigarette going vertically south, but still remained between his lips, "We do?"

She patted his cheek, "Yes, Jean, we do. You don't want to lose your very pretty girlfriend, do you?"

He sighed in defeat, "Alright alright."

Roy and Riza let out a deep breath together.

"So what was it like, Riza?" Havoc pulled his lips in a smile, and if the lieutenant had her guns on her..

Yep, one is pulled to his forehead, "That is none of your business, second lieutenant. Funny how I'm a rank above you, don't you think?" He grit his teeth, "Yeah, though you did beat me fair and square on that second day," He thought back to it, "Pfft, dancing in the kitchen and yoga. I still doubt that's all it was." This remark got Mustang thinking to the old house, how a soft tune would sometimes leave her lips, swinging around the house delicately. She was like a flower falling from a blossom tree.

'_Damn,_' He thought to himself, '_All these things you do, still bring me back to the beginning. When they were alive and well._' He let the thoughts stop as she looked through his eyes, reading his thoughts as easily as breathing. She stroked his fingers, calming his mind.

"Thank you," He whispered, audible enough for her to hear, and closed his eyes. He saw a faint smile appear on her face, knowing exactly what it means.

'_You don't have to thank me, Roy._' Was the look in her eyes, a loving, gentle remark that was rarely given from her.

"Hey guys, we're almost there." She glanced to Jean, who succeeded in throwing the butt of his cigarette out the window. The car followed a dirt trail, zooming through some woods. It was pretty, but the load music was heard as they passed a tree with a large yellow triangle on it, indicating the beach wasn't far off.

There was a parking lot, and it looked like a place for kids, in all honesty. A camp meant for the summer, where small children went for joyous purposes. Or maybe the opposite, it was a little edgy either way. More cars compacted the lot, people swinging and dancing to the loud music. No children were there, but there was Gracia Hughes, pregnant by her husband. He saw them greeting once again as they found a parking spot, near the entrance of the party.

Roy delicately removed Riza from him, slowly sitting up and getting out of the car, he almost forgot what she was wearing. She had a pair of shorts on, white with light dirt marks from earlier. She also had a grey tank top on, a black blouse covering herself. He only was really curious about the swimwear she had prepared. Probably something modest, knowing her.

As he got out the car, he stretched his muscles out, wondering his sight to Hughes who was waiting for them, having their suitcases from the hotel. He didn't pay any mind to it, though it did seem Riza's suitcase had a little more weight to it.

'_Maybe from her shopping today? Must be._' He came to the conclusion quickly, but still didn't really spend more of his attention to the thing, containing her belongings, her under- he needed to stop himself. Scratching his head, he saw Rebecca and Havoc behind along with his Riza.

Wait, '_When was she my Riza in the first place?_' He brought his fingers to his face, his nails rubbing against it. He dismissed the thoughts immediately.

Havoc and Rebecca were openly displaying their feelings, even with the amount of people from work were around. '_She was right_,' He thought back to her words on the military caring to the fraternization laws. No one is paying attention, all the others are with the one's they love. Though he knows a few people have children, none of them are there due to the alcohol and the insane people displaying themselves on the beach.

There was fires nearing the closer they went to the scene, most likely fire spinners. It was quickly confirmed as people danced around the fire, the wielders spinning the fire behind them on a stage.

Havoc and Rebecca were hand in hand, rushing with Riza to come closer to the group. The Hughes family were fairly happy, as always.

"Okay, but seriously, do you know yet? I need to begin my shopping spree soon before I die of insanity." Rebecca freaked on Gracia, who smiled and shook her head. The other woman just sighed in defeat, then grinning to announce her readiness.

"Alright, is everyone ready? I have trays and trays off drinks waiting." A grouchy voice came to appearance, which subconsciously made Roy smile in fondness. Riza noticed steadily, glancing back and forth from the two. It was clear they were related, but the story she remembers was painful, even just hearing about it.

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_"So, are you going to tell me a story before I go to bed, or what?" She smirked to the boy on her bedside, who looked dead tired from another day of study. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, lowering one over her shoulders. She couldn't resist the smile on her face. _

_"Come on, tell me a story. Better than the one about the sword princess." She curled into his side, waiting. _

_"Alright, but this one isn't so happy," She got herself comfortable. He took a deep sigh before beginning._

_"So, once upon a time, a boy and his parents were very close, and went on picnics all the time. When he was six years old, he was told he may have a younger sister or brother." Her eyes slid closed, listening to the story, images appearing in her mind. _

_"He noticed his mothers belly, and how wide it was appearing. It explained everything quickly." He took a deep breath as her arm went and cradled around his waist. _

_"Though, three months later in time, he saw his mother crying on a hospital bed, and they were told the terrible news of the baby not surviving, due to the birth being too soon, premature. His mother had stitches on the belly that carried the delicacy." She hummed, bringing her hands around his neck. _

_"They soon went on another picnic, after mourning the loss of the child that would have been his younger brother, not sister. The child didn't take a living breath in the world when removed." She opened her eyes, sliding back closed when she understood that it was his story, his eyes half closed and his mouth cringing and twisting. His eyes were watering, but he didn't allow any tears to fall. _

_"Another picnic was planned soon enough, about two months later, nearing the boys birthday. But, it became rainy that evening. The parents decided to go out for groceries, leaving the boy with his aunt and cousins." She felt one of the tears drop down to her arm. _

_"They didn't come home that night, and in the morning the boy woke up to the doorbell, rushing to see his parents, smiling." His voice was staggering a bit, and she felt his throat bob from his swallowing. _

_"He didn't see his parents, instead he was asked for an adult, not a parent." He exhaled raggedly, gulping more tears down, failing as she felt more on her shoulder. _

_"His aunt came to the door, and her eyes were wide from the news. His parents were in an 'accident'." She looked up the man staring out into space, she climbed over him, stoking his cheeks away from the tears, slowly bringing him back to reality. _

_"Their car was found in a ditch, another car that was stolen crashed into the one holding the boys parents. They were also found with their bodies in terrible condition. His aunt had to cover her mouth from wailing over the sight of the parents burned bodies, covering up the wounds from a sharp blade." His voice was struggling, cracking as he said the words. She hushed him, laying kisses on his forehead and cheeks. His breathing was shallow, as if he saw the images in his own head. _

_She was told happy stories most of the time, but she knew this was one he had to get off his chest. He clenched his hands in her hair, shaking as he finished his story, "His aunt took seven long months to obtain custody of the boy, becoming his foster mother. In those months he was taken care of by an orphanage in the area, who only allowed him to eat one meal a day. The children beat him and no one helped him. Soon enough after weekends after weekends of visiting from his aunt and cousins, he was able to leave the horrid place." She laid another kiss on his forehead, his breathing becoming easier. _

_"He was greeted by his cousins in his family home, a large house with a meadow growing in the back. His things were still there, and was given a small picture of his parents, when his mother was carrying the younger brother he was supposed to have." Another kiss on his cheek got his frown to remove itself, going to a straight line. His eyes closed, softly leaning into the kisses she gave him. _

_"They soon left the country side in the south, moving to a small town in central, where his aunt opened a small bar. He began school, and soon saw letters that were sent all over the place, far and wide in Amestris, and he began a thicker type of study of alchemy." She tilted her head to his last remark. _

_"He began studying along with the curriculum he learned at school. Then as the day came of the testing, he was able to become an apprentice of a man, who is crazy and absolutely unfortunate," She smiled to the comment, "But he also has a beautiful daughter, who is similarly crazy and unfortunate for dealing with the crazy man, and the other crazy man, and the man from school who keeps flirting with her-" She kissed him, laughing into his lips. _

_She removed herself, "Shut up, and go to sleep, okay?" He grinned, "May the boy at least get another kiss from the beautiful daughter?" She slapped him lightly, "Yes, the boy may, Roy." _

* * *

She slugged herself to the group, snapping out of her memories. Madame had them follow her to the bar booth, which was set up shortly before they arrived.

"So hey, we were talking about Paranoia and Dirty Pint," Madame laughed, "Oh, boy. You're going to be reckless tonight, aren't you? Riza, dear, can you help me grab the bottle down on the second bottom shelf?" Riza got up quickly, reaching for the bottle she told her about, "This one?"

"Yes, thank you." It was a bottle marked with red, blue, and white stripes circling the width of it, crawling all the way up to the opening. It was a sparkling white wine, bubbling as she removed the skewer inside of the opening.

She poured a glass for herself, none for Riza, but gave her a sip.

"That's delicious," Madame smiled, "Yes, it's a vintage from my brothers wedding. You remember this one, don't you, Roy?" She poured the wine into a smaller glass for him, he let his lips curl into a small smile.

"Yeah, you gave me a sip when I came home from the orphanage, and I cringed at the taste." She laughed, remembering the face he made towards it.

"Yeah, almost nine years old, and you hated it with a passion, Roy boy." He sneered at the nickname, letting it slide.

"So, Paranoia _and _Dirty Pint? How exactly does that work, Miss Hawkeye?" She looked over to the woman sitting on a stool, who put her eyes towards Jean and Rebecca.

"Well, you know Paranoia is a clockwise asking questions that need to be answered to the group, and that if anyone asks they need to drink, right?" Chris nodded, pouring an order for a lady, sending off the drink with a smile.

"And you know Dirty Pint is basically a game of coins that we flip, declaring whether or not the person will drink whatever is in the glass?" She nodded, "Yes, and it's usually where a person adds their drink, if they choose correctly, it just passes to the next person and repeats. Once a person flips the coin and ends on the _wrong _side from which is chosen, they have to down the glass of whatever is in there." Jean laughed, "Yeah, that time we just added the whole table's drink, and was even nastier for Hawkeye since a couple people added their waters."

Madame hissed, "That's disgusting." Riza had to shake herself off from the memory, chills covering her arms, "God, Rebecca had to give me medicines, which made me puke for the night, if you didn't already know, _Rebecca_," She scolded her friend.

"Oh, sweetie, if only you didn't take up the offer with Jean, you would have been sober, and not have vomited on my favorite pair of jeans at the time, _Riza_." She rolled her eyes to the darker haired girl, glancing back up to the famous aunt.

"Basically, in the Paranoia mix with Dirty Pint, we did the Paranoia game for the most part. But if someone refused to give an answer, everyone mixed in their drinks to the center cup, and the person had to drink all of it, if the wrong side showed." Riza flinched to Jean who laughed loudly, "You got the nerve to call one of the strippers for a tube, which gladly it was a waitress. Everyone was yelling for you to drink, drink, drink, drink!" He got louder every 'drink' came out of his mouth.

Roy raised his eyebrows in amusement, tapping his foster mothers hand twice, indicating for a drink. She poured some gin into a cup, making him frown.

"Come on, Roy. Drink the terrible gin, and I'll get you whiskey for the rest of the night until it runs out." He glared at her, mumbling something in a nasly voice. He winced and shook his head from the vial liquid. It was dry, terribly dry.

"God, this stuff is horrible." She patted his shoulder, "Yes, yes, I know." She handed him a small bottle of whiskey for himself, he gladly removed the top and took a swig.

"Hey, Hawkeye," A darker skinned lady appeared with Hayate, giddy to see Riza. She got off the chair and bent down to hug her Shiba Inu, who gave her slobbery kisses.

"Hey, Kharla, that's a nice piece you got there." She was in a Xingese one piece, shimmering down her legs lightly, colors of gold and white. Her hair was black, dreaded and tied into a large bun. Her green eyes stared through everyone. In between her eyes and to her forehead were small gems, pressed into her skin.

"Yes, well, I thought I would dress for the occasion, Miss Hawks Eye." Everyone stared at the new lady, Roy casually drinking his whiskey.

"When did that name appear, I wonder." Havoc scoffed at the woman. She gave a warm smile, "Yes, well, it was around the eighth time she stepped into my office, mysterious man." Her eyes were bold, the green glimmering in the sun light.

"Roy, yes? Is it not early to be drinking at this hour?" She looked over to him, glancing back to Riza.

"You say Havoc is the mysterious one, when you're just as mysterious, Kharla Shells," He started, "And to answer your question: every hour is drinking hour." Havoc grinned, clinking his glass to his, "I can drink to that!"

Madame began talking with Kharla, asking about what she does, how her situation is, and the conversation was soon warming thanks to her.

"So you were helping Miss Hawkeye after the discharge?" Kharla let a mischievous grin take place, shrugging, "I am very sorry, but that is something I cannot discuss with you, Christmas." They all knew it was a yes, but it was still interesting to hear words leave her mouth in an accent they all couldn't place. It was like somewhere from the east, maybe the west. She was definitely alluring, but no one had the guts to say it.

"Kharla, are you married?" Jean snickered, everyone wide eyed as he let the question slip. She let herself a small smile, "Oh no, in my life, it is about the soul and body before the bonding to another being. Have you heard about Xing? My parents were from there, but traveled here for studies on your alchemy, while I took their studies in medicinal Alkahestry, and went to school for psychological study." She carried on the conversation, "The dragons pulse, is what ignites the power to help and protect. Due to this, a religion was born and taught to breathe with the dragon, keep peace with your mind and body. It's a peaceful religion, as you need to take care of yourself before other souls around you."

Everyone hummed in awe.

"And if someone disrupted that cycle, like wars?" Kharla laughed to the woman, "Oh, Riza, you know better than I do, that if such thing were to occur, there would be a quiet discussion instead of a war. If someone killed someone else, perhaps a child like the start of the Ishvalan war?" Everyone became slightly uneasy, "A priestess would end up cutting in and ask for the man or woman to please step down, and pray with her and the sisters, before heading to the Emperor to converse with the families to find the rightful path for the person." She glanced to everyone around her, who were taking those thoughts to their hearts. She knew the faces she was seeing, they screamed, '_Why is it like this here, then?_'.

"Of course, there are slight debates over who will take the man's place, as he is becoming ill with his old age. One person of each family is to take a pilgrimage to find something of value to decide the Xingese fate, so don't be surprised if you see new faces, ladies and gentlemen." A couple of people stared at her curiously.

Mustang was starting to feel a small buzz, "So if your ancestry says you are Xingese, why aren't you white?" Riza glared at him, and he soon realized it was a stupid question. Rebecca muttered, "Oh my God." Laughing as she covered her face.

"I was told a hidden gene of mine makes my skin darker than others; I am the only one in my family with the trait, besides my deceased great grandmother on my mothers side. It's very curious." Riza's head perked up, "But don't you have a sister, Kharla?"

"Yes, she is setting out in the country in the west, taking her notes on alchemy as well. She is my twin, but she has pale skin, white as snow. Our eyes and hair match roughly, though hers are lighter in coloration. We are definitely one of a kind." She smirked to the girl, letting it fade as Madame took conversation with her again, handing her a fruity drink.

"Now, why are you not dressed for the occasion?" They all flinched.

* * *

_15:40_

After walking themselves to the hotel and checked in, they all went to their rooms. It was to no surprise Roy and Riza shared a room again, though there was two queen sized beds. There was a small table, and a large view of the beach. There were also two long dressers, with a television set mounted above them.

"How loaded is Hughes, exactly?" She muttered to herself, though Roy caught it.

"He comes from a fairly middle class family, though he doesn't see them much. He told me he left his home as soon as he was eighteen. I can't really imagine what he went through." His voice trailed off as Riza grabbed a small package from her bag, slowly making her way to the bathroom.

He was wrong about the piece she was wearing, two pieces of not at all 'decency'. He couldn't stop staring at the white beads that rested on her hips. Red and black patterns with a white thread. The straps hooked behind her neck, and she combed her hair out, only to find its way into a neat bun. His mouth was dry.

"Go change," She passed by him, staring into a mirror. Hawkeye made sure all little pieces of hair made its way into the hairdo.

'_Damn_,' he forgot how nice she can look. She's normally in the genderless military clothes, confining any femininity she possesses. He had to lock away any emotions he had, '_Or do you?_' A little voice crept into his head. He thought back to earlier, they did happen to have a small moment to themselves.

"Are you really going out there dressed like that?" He questioned, looking at the small of her back and up again.

"What, you jealous?" She had a smirk, and for once she was able to switch sides with him. Usually he's the one messing with her feelings, not the other way around. He kept telling himself he didn't care, but his burning cheeks begged to differ.

"So, what if I am?" He didn't remove his eyes from hers, his brows furrowing. He didn't notice how she walked up to him, her thumbs trying to smooth out the lines he was making.

"You shouldn't get so stressed, you're going to age quicker than expected." Still he didn't move his stare, but he wanted to. His mind was the one screaming, but Riza's was calm, serene. It was a different attitude from the office, more mother-like and brought peace. He felt his heart race, falling into her eyes.

She was feeling a lot more peaceful from the encounter earlier, just hearing the three words helped her more than he could know. She wasn't so confused.

Her hands crawled through his hair, smoothing it back, laying a small kiss between his eyes.

"Go change." She whispered, placing another kiss on his lips. He kissed back, a little harder than he should have, but he was hungry for the way she made his heart race. She smiled, pecking him on the lips, "We'll have more time for this later. Change." His lips pressed into her cheek, leaving a trail down her jaw.

"Colonel," He grinned as he bit her neck, his tongue running over it.

"_Colonel,_" She hissed, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"You know," Another kiss, "I've been thinking about that punishment, _lieutenant_." His voice was husky, all the more reasons to add a pool of heat in between her legs.

"Yeah?" Her voice shook as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Yeah," His hands gripped onto her bottom, running his fingers under the material blocking him.

"Hm," She hummed as he massaged her ass gently, "Colonel-" She felt a light spank, her lips curling into a smile, "You should go change, sir." Another spank on her ass, she giggled on his idea. It did feel nice, but he could definitely go harder.

"You know how Rebecca and I went shopping earlier?" She bargained to him, his eyes creeping up to meet hers, acknowledging her question, "Go check the package, _sir._" She let out a light laugh as he spanked both cheeks playfully.

He crouched down to the bag she told him about, opening it he found a corset, handcuffs, and a blindfold. Next to that package there was another small bag with knee-high heels. He gazed back at her, raising an eyebrow. She was standing there, arms crossed, with a pronounced smirk on her face.

"You're the devil, Riza."

"Maybe I am, _sir_." She purred to him, going back to the mirror like before, adjusting the top piece of her bikini, "I swear, it amazes me how she knew my size only by looking at me." After adjusting the clip behind her neck again, she walked back to her suitcase. She grabbed a few things: a towel, a pale blue blouse to cover her back piece, and her sandals. They were black, clipping behind her heel, splitting between her big toe and the rest. She fit the other one on, looking back to Mustang.

"I told you to get changed. A few times actually," She blinked at him, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes were fierce.

"Alright, alright, I'll get on it. Button your shirt though, it's a little revealing." He smacked her behind and winked at her, going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

They all finally met up again by the bar, at a large wooden table with benches on each side connecting. Havoc and Catalina were still flirting, Maes and Gracia were still next to each other (though Gracia had her own chair set to the side, as the child inside her was kicking fairly hard), and Madame was passing out drinks like always, occasionally making a few martinis. Roy and Riza appeared soon enough, after she had to cover her neck with a light scarf. Everyone only had a vague idea on what was underneath, Hughes was adding it up quickly like always.

"So, what's with the scarf?" Hughes smiled deviously, enjoying the expressions they gave him. Roy scowled, Riza pressed her lips together and looked the other way. She was glad she had an excuse for the reasons on her mouth being swollen in appearance, putting it on the plumping lip gloss she was wearing. It was just an average lip gloss, but it was believable enough.

"It's chilly out, wouldn't you think, Rebecca?" She turned to her best friend for help, just to plead her to lie to him.

"Not at all, Riza, I think you're hiding something." A swing, and a miss. This wasn't easy. She muttered a curse under her breath, squinting at her friend.

"Your lips are awfully swollen, lieutenant, did something happen?" She was gritting her teeth, "No it's just my lip gloss, _sir_." She aimed the answer to Hughes, who just chuckled.

"Alright, everyone, calm down." A grouchy voice appeared. Madame set a round of drinks down for the group: Roy, Maes, Rebecca, Jean, Riza, Alex. Kharla said one drink was enough for her, thanking the round woman. She was just there to watch, apparently. It was a little different for Hawkeye to see Shells outside of work, drinking so casually, but it was nice. They had a.. careful relationship, strictly work speaking, most of the time.

"No one else is coming? What a shame." Chris complained a little, expecting more people to serve. Suddenly a wild smile came to her face as the girls came around, "Oh, girls? Are you participating as well?" They all giggled, sitting at the table.

"Of course, Madame. It's a downer seeing you so upset," One of them brightly said, laughing with the others.

"But who will see to the costumers, girls?" Roy butted in, slightly nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. We were double staffed tonight, Mustang. The other three girls that are usually on weekends decided to come along. They'll have their fun later, we promise." That just made him more anxious, due to the feeling that meant they would leave half way, the other three joining for the rest of the night. He glared at his foster mother, who had a mischievous grin to her face.

"You wouldn't," He dared, she tilted her head, "Oh I would, Roy Boy. Try to have fun, it's not everyday you're able to have it." She made him uneasy sometimes, but they were related. He had to remind himself that he was raised by her mostly, so she also rubbed her personality onto him. He tapped on the table twice, asking for a drink. She handed him a whiskey shot and he swallowed it down.

He still had a harsh look on his face, until Hawkeye rubbed small circles on the back of his hand under the table. His eyes softened, along with his clenched jaw. He glanced to her, and she curled her lips into a smile.

Just before the two left, they were kissing again, and he ended up leaving large marks on her neck. Okay, not just her neck, he also somehow got the small of her back. It was going to be hell if they ended up playing strip poker that she now knows how to play. So far, the only things covering the marks was her blouse and scarf.

"How about we play some strip poker," Rebecca persuaded, everyone nodding their heads except the pair.

"What, you have something to hide, Riza?" Rebecca purred with a smug look on her face, she could only respond with stutters, and a furious blush she couldn't fight off as much as she tried.

"Come on, that's not drinking though, Rebecca." Madame saved her, the woman actually saved her. She swore she saw a halo on the woman at this moment, until she said, "We can do that when she's not sober."

"You know, I thought you were an angel for a moment." Riza muttered to the woman, who happily grinned.

"Your version of the drinking game is _cute_, though I am making a few adjustments. Paranoia and Dirty Pint will be as followed- Is everyone listening?" She perked her brows to the table, who nodded eagerly.

"One person starts the whispers, go around the table clockwise. If someone does not want to answer something, they of course take a drink. Not a liter, but one shot. Every person will flip a penny along with the whispers, and if it lands on the right side, put it in the center glass. If it lands on the wrong side, you take that entire drink that is added up." Everyone understood, Havoc laughing, "That's better than what the hell we did as teenagers, huh, Riza?" She growled like a small dog.

"Yeah, you almost killed me with that drink. Do you realize the proof of that total ended up roughly a one hundred proof liquor? Making it fifty percent alcohol?" He let out another laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that. We still thought it was hilarious when you downed some of it, only to call over a stripper to bring you a tube!" He exclaimed, Rebecca joining in the chortles.

"You guys are awful." She whined to them.

"Now girls and boys, behave yourselves and start with the drunken fate games." Everyone stared at the lady.

"Who do we decide on who starts?" Rebecca asked Madame, obviously having the most experience. She hummed.

"What's that game you used to play when you were little, Roy?" She glanced to the man, thinking.

"Which one?"

"The one about the man and the river, or something,"

"I don't remember that one."

"Shit," She cursed to herself, looking over to Riza, "Did you have any games you used to play, dear?" She rose her head to the question.

"I didn't have a lot of friends-" Interrupted by Roy, "Oh come on, you can't say the people you got to throw water balloons at me weren't your friends. You even had someone hidden with a camera." She blushed slightly to the comment, "They mostly wanted to see how you'd react, since the guy literally _everyone _had a crush on-"

"They did not have a crush on me!" He threw his head back in frustration.

"Oh, yes they did, _Roy Boy_. Now, shut up and listen!" He pursed his lips, "Fine, I'm listening."

"Like I was _trying _to say," She sent a cold stare to the colonel, "I didn't have many friends, but there _was _an icebreaker game we did on break in class," She swallowed, just thinking about the game unnerved her, "It's called 'Darling if you love me, won't you please, please smile?'" She sighed, "It's a stupid little game, and I doubt it would break down who should start the drinking one."

"Well, it's early enough to play for awhile," Madame got everyone to agree, and Riza already regretted bringing it up.

"But who starts this one then?" Riza smiled innocently, Madame cussed again.

"Alright, everyone do something to get this on the road, I need more wine." Everyone looked around, where Havoc stretched his arms, wrapping one around Rebecca.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Rebecca started, looking around to the people at the table.

"Yeah, if only someone said, Rebecca, Darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" He said them, smiling as he got her to have a small one on her lips, "Hey guys, the game started, and I smiled, does that mean I lose?"

"Yes, now you need to make someone else smile." Riza blurted out to her friend.

"Riza, darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" Rebecca looked at her friend, crossing her eyes and wiggling her fingers in front of her face. She didn't crack.

"Damn it. What do I do now?" Rebecca sighed.

"You try on someone else, _darling_."

"Can I try on Havoc?"

"No, keep going until one person is left that you need to crack. That person will start the next game."

"If it keeps going like this, then you're sure to start it." Riza rolled her eyes to the comment.

"Alright," She repeated the line to Armstrong who giddily rose her up in his arms, sparkling as he did so. He was smiling of course. He set her down gently, rising up to Hughes, who cracked and went on to Roy. His friend tried not chuckling, really, but he made himself have so many chins, it was ridiculous.

"Okay, quick question, how did you get so many chins?"

"I have no idea, it's pretty fun, though; you should definitely try it, and count your chins, and we can have a contest on-"

"Hughes, come on." Roy wasn't impressed.

"You realize you have to move on to someone else, right?" He looked over to the remaining people, Riza, and Madame. Though, his aunt didn't exactly count, but did she?

"Oh, no, you're not saying it to me, Roy Boy." She and Hughes had the same wiggling eyebrows.

He turned to Riza, "Don't make me say it." He flushed, and she gripped onto his cheeks, "Aw, such a cute, wittle, baby! Not wanting to go on with the game!" She used a higher pitched voice to him, pressing his buttons.

She got close to his ear, "Do it, or you're seeing me in the outfit and getting absolutely _nothing_." she whispered the words delicately, making sure no one was able to see her words, let alone hear them.

"You wouldn't," He begged in front of everyone.

"_Try me_." She allowed these words to leave her mouth in the open, with a rather playful smirk. The glint in her eyes told him she wasn't joking on her half.

"Can't we do something else, other than me trying to get you to smile with weird words?" He attempted once more.

"No." Attempts fallen, and stomped on.

"Darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" He said the words with a shy grin. She had to keep her lips pressed together, her mouth twitching to be pulled up. She raised her eyebrows, and the curve of her mouth proceeded to get a little bigger. At this moment, she wanted to punch herself in the face.

She knew it was stupid, but she was also competitive.

"Hey, Mustang, you could say the words to her," Rebecca winked at him, who frowned in return with an ice stare. She raised her hands in defense, giggling.

"Make me smile," Her voice was in a higher pitch, and she wiggled from side to side, nudging him on, "Or the next game is only going to wait even longer, _colonel_." She knew that last word would get something later, but he wouldn't go about it in front of anyone.

"I know that if you pointed your gun at me you would smile," She shook her head, "Oh, no, you're going to have to make me smile some other way. Too bad you won't see it," She yawned cutely, her hand waving in front of her mouth back and forth.

"I said the words, so that counts for something, right?" Madame set two double shot glasses next to him, filling them with gin.

"Drink up, or make the girl smile." She was downright malicious.

"Yeah, drink up, Chief; I know I could make her smile." He purred over to the two, setting a cigarette between his teeth.

"I doubt you could genuinely," He muttered between his teeth, his eyes aiming to the ground.

"What? Who was the one that knew her for two years, as she grew into a soldier? Passing lesson after lesson, gunpoint's, sneaking paths, combat, intellect," Hughes was amused as the colonel only got more frustrated by each word, silently listening, even though he knew he was going to burst at one point. She was noticing this as well, mouth going agape.

"That's enough, Havoc." She whispered to him, grabbing Roy's hand lightly, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of his clenched hands once more.

He was shaking in anger, soothing at her touch, breathing becoming easier.

"Get him some whiskey, Christmas," She needed him to calm down, her eyes never leaving his face.

She brought him some whiskey as asked, and left the pair, quietly retreating to her booth. The others stayed, softly talking among themselves.

"You okay?" She whispered to him, his lips twitched, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. His voice was low and strained, "I'm fine." He gave out an answer that wasn't truthful at all.

"Don't give me that," Her thumb continued soothing his skin. He hadn't taken a drink yet; he knew better than to drink on his negativity.

"I was gone for a year, came back a week, and left for another year. And you decided to follow me-" She ceased him, "That was my decision on that last part. I waited, and I was fine with it. You know I would have followed you before then if my father wasn't so.."

"Strict? Demanding? Heartless? Controlling? Crazy? I could go on, you know." She laughed faintly, "I know. Good thing we were able to keep us a secret, though he probably heard us a couple times," She paused, "I did wait for you." He finally met her eyes.

"Though, some nights I made it to the bar for about those first two and a half months, the second time you left. I couldn't remember how to get home and wondered the streets for about three hours before I finally made it back, most nights." He had a curious look in his dark eyes, "And the rest were usually accompanied by strange men." She had no reason to lie to him, or even hide.

"Did you ever try dating?" He wondered, though he knew it would probably hurt to hear the truth.

"I did, but.." She took a deep breath before answering, "I never took it seriously. They were nice guys, but were too similar to me, couldn't make me _really _laugh. They only lasted for about a week, longest was two months."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally ended up calling your name on more than one occasion.." She removed her eyes from him, embarrassed. He was laughing, and his smile was large; a big toothy grin as he laughed.

"I don't mean to laugh, but that's golden." She wanted to slap him across the face, refraining as she enjoyed his laughter. It's been forever since she heard a honest laugh from him. She didn't care that everyone was staring at them, a shy smile appearing on her face.

Now she cared, as he hugged her, "Funny, you're not the only one." He murmured into her hair, her eyes softening. She got the courage to shove him off, everyone watching the two. She suddenly felt immense heat on her face, stealing his bottle of whiskey. She took a swig while he fought for it back, hitting him in awkward positions while he did. She giggled as he eventually retrieved it from the woman.

She shook her head as the whiskey went down, "I don't get how you can drink that stuff. Madame? How about something fruity?" She asked eagerly.

Soon enough, a fruity blended drink made its way over to her, a light yellow color.

"Pina Colada?" Madame nodded, "You know your drinks well, I'm surprised."

"It's not that hard to find that it's a Pina Colada. It's what I started on, and if you ask me, I think it's just about everyone's first drink." Madame pursed her lips, nodding in agreement. She stuck a cigarette between her lips, lighting it easily.

"Are you guys ready to start the game, or what? Hawkeye, I do believe you need to start." Hughes smiled to her.

"Alright, I'll start with the coin," She was passed a silver coin, "Alright, I choose heads." They flipped the coin, and it went on heads. She poured the shot into the center cup, and whispered into Roy's ear, "Favorite thing about me?"

"Laugh." It came out easily, and she smiled, cocking her head to the side. Her laugh was the ugliest thing on the planet, cackling and snorting when it was authentic. To Roy, it was the thing he loved to hear, he liked knowing she was having fun; it was downright beautiful.

People stared at them until Riza waved a coin in his face, "Choose a side, colonel." He tried snatching it away, failing. He watched her pour a shot of his into the center cup.

"You're not allowed the coin; we both know you'll cheat with it." He sighed, "Fine. Tails," She flipped it for him. It landed on heads, "You gotta drink, sir." He groaned, it was a mix of whiskey and rum. It wouldn't be so bad, but it would still be awful. It's around the equivalent disgusting taste of pouring rum into beer.

He took the drink, swallowing it down quickly, shaking out the jitters in him. He didn't mind rum, and he liked whiskey, but it was still terrible combined like so.

He turned to Maes, a question leaving his lips. Hughes said, "Every week," And to a suspicious girl, she had to drink. He poured a drink in the cup, vodka, and the coin he flipped went correctly. He didn't have to drink.

The music started to get louder around the beach, every speaker connected to each other. It felt familiar to Riza, and she immediately took her sweet drink, and started to drink it down.

Rebecca answered, "Nightly." With a wide smile on her face. She was suspicious, "What was the question?" Everyone hooted as she had to take a drink, "Okay, but seriously!"

Rebecca laughed, "Just think about this morning, okay?" She retraced her steps, and understood immediately: the question was on how often their sexual affairs were.

"Nightly?" Rebecca cackled into the air as she nodded her head, a blush appearing on her face. She flipped a coin, and passed the cup to Havoc.

She smiled as she saw Rebecca say something to Havoc, where he answered, "Jesus Christ, why would you even want to know that?" She raised her eyebrows cutely, "Answer."

"Alright, backside." He answered, flipping a coin. He had to drink three shots worth.

He smoked his cigarette quietly, blowing out the words to a cringing Alex, laughing out his answer being, "Two."

"What was the question?" Rebecca asked, cussing as she drank down a shot. Armstrong said nothing, though everyone at the table was sure it was innocent.

As Armstrong had to take a drink from his coin flip, the game went on for about thirty minutes until it went around the table another time, where it flipped with Roy asking Riza.

"About the consent,"

"Yeah?" She had a playful tone of voice.

"What does consent mean to you?" He knew Riza only had a few shots, but she was still able to control her mind and thoughts thoroughly.

"It means if I say yes to the person, it means go ahead, even if I'm a little wasted, or extremely wasted." People were staring at her as she said the words outloud, Rebecca chuckling as she knew what the question was already. Hughes was a little confused, asking the question, and being proposed with a drink. It was only time until someone decided to bring up a different game.

"Guys, this game is becoming boring," Roy whined, "Madame, get a different one going." Everyone laughed at the colonel, agreeing with him on a different game. They've had around three shots each, but it wasn't enough.

"Madame, do you have a deck of cards?" Riza asked politely.

"Yes I do," She handed the cards to the blonde, and she got up from the bench, "Everyone gather in a circle."

Everyone quickly did as she told, curious as they got down on the ground. Rebecca was kind enough to bring a blanket and lay it down for everyone.

"We're going to play something called Drug Dealer."

"Oh, no," Rebecca laughed to her friend, who winked at her.

"The deal has been made." Rebecca called out, chortling with her friend.

Riza sorted through the cards, making sure there was only an ace and a king within them. She shuffled them quickly, "Drug Dealer is a game where there is a cop and a drug dealer," Hawkeye started explaining to everyone, though Rebecca already knew the game.

"The king is the cop, and the ace is the drug dealer. The drug dealer will wink to one of the players, discreetly, and once the player notices the wink, they say," Rebecca barged in again, "The deal has been made."

"Then the cop identifies themselves, the king, and tries to guess who the dealer is," She paused, "If guessed correctly, the drug dealer drinks the number of cards left within the group, if wrong, the cop drinks the value on the persons card. So a three equals three shots."

"If you get caught making the deal, the dealer has to drink for five seconds, and the game restarts. The game also restarts when the drug dealer is found. Any questions?" She finished, passing one card to everyone after finishing the shuffle a few times more. She removed the high numbered cards, setting them in a small pile.

"Yeah, how do you know about these games?" Madame pondered, the group interested as well.

"I went out a lot when I became legal. My tolerance has gone back to normal since then; a light weight that I'm supposed to be."

"Yeah, even when we first started drinking every month, twice a month, you were pretty average. Then you drank less and less, and we were like, 'Yo, Riza, what the hell?' and what not." Jean smirked, the cigarette gone from his mouth for twenty minutes, now popping another one in.

"You really need to stop smoking, those things will be the death of you." She criticized, perking a brow to him. He waved her off, taking it out from his lips and setting it back in the container.

"So ace is the drug dealer, and king is the cop?" Riza nodded her head to Hughes, who was having more fun with this than the others already.

Everyone was handed their card, Rebecca winking to Havoc.

"The deal has been made." He told the group, and Armstrong introduced himself as the cop, guessing Havoc on the first try, "Wait I was right?" He was surprised, "I didn't see that coming, but at the same time: I did see it coming." He stated, laughing as Jean took eight drinks to himself.

Roy being a drug dealer, and unfortunately for him, Riza was the cop. He winked to her.

She grinned, "You're under arrest, sir." She showed him the king card, and he whined into his hands, "Why me?" The group laughed, completely shocked that it happened.

"Oh well, how many drinks do I take?" He cursed when told he was supposed to drink for five seconds. Though, she could make him drink eight drinks for all the other players; it was slightly unheard of, winking to a cop. But it was bound to happen.

He hesitantly took a bottle of whiskey, downing it for five seconds as the group counted for him. He didn't stop for air; he was out of breath when done.

"I can't believe you did Mississippi counting." He groaned, Riza shrugged, "I could have made you drink more than that, colonel." She mixed up the cards again.

She was a drug dealer, and she winked to Rebecca.

"The deal has been made." Rebecca said, where one of the girls put it out she was the cop, drinking three shots when she guessed wrongly. She guessed Havoc.

She guessed Armstrong, and had to drink two more shots.

Then she guessed one of the girls, drinking another four shots. She sighed as she became tipsy, but she was luckily a heavy weight. Nine shots barely did damage to the girl. '_No wonder Madame hired her,_' Riza inwardly smiled at the thought.

She finally guessed Riza. The blonde took six shots that were laid in front of her, sighed heavily. It was vodka, she was okay with this. It was a strawberry lemonade vodka, even better.

"Would it be bad to ask for a tube for this one?" Rebecca got excited as she pulled a candy cane shape tube from her large bag, it was strange how many things she kept in there.

"Come on, chug that bitch!" Rebecca called out as her friend put her mouth around the hollow candy cane, Havoc at the other side.

"You ready?" She lifted up her middle finger in response. Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the woman, drinking six shots of liquor he knew she wouldn't keep down.

She was swallowing down the liquor, and it reminded her of her old life, the one she left behind. It was fun, but lonely. She finally got the last drop, whining as she pulled the tube out.

"Here comes the smolder," Hughes growled, and her face cringed as though she had a lemon. It was hilarious.

"Can we do something calming now, holy shit," She had to shut her eyes from her vision. All the people around her looked foggy, and she didn't like it one bit.

"How strong was that?" She asked, a higher pitch of voice, being told by Madame, "Thirty five percent alcohol, seventy proof, by Svedka." She introduced it like one of those popular infomercials on the radio.

"Svedka!" Rebecca sang behind her, making her jolt from her spot on the ground.

"When did'ya get behind me?" She felt groggy, and slightly sick. She swayed from side to side.

"Okay, okay, calm down." She hushed Riza, holding her from behind and coming her hair through her fingers. She moaned, "Why are you all such _assholes _to me, I never did nothin' to you," Rebecca chuckled lightly, "Because we like seeing you have fun, this is fun, is it not?" Riza soughed, "No, this is _awful_. You're so awful, 'Becca," She slurred her words to her friend.

Madame walked over to her with bread with butter, "Eat this, it will help." Riza tried grabbing the bread, but it looked doubled, "Feed me," She cried to them, receiving some light laughs.

"You heard the lady, Roy Boy, feed her." He rolled his eyes, taking the bread from his foster mother. He broke it off in pieces, placing a piece in her hand. She slowly brought it up to her mouth, rolling her eyes as she was pleased by the taste. After it was all gone, she snuggled up next to Rebecca, who gently removed her.

"Take care of her, will you?" She winked to Roy, who carefully slid himself next to the drunk woman.

"How drunk are you?" He asked her quietly.

"Very," She responded.

"It's good you know that." He smirked in her hair.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" She cuddled against him, enjoying the warmth he provided.

"You don't want to play more games?" He questioned, Hawkeye leaned into him more, "Mm-mm." Left her closed lips, denying the thought of having more fun.

"Just go back to the hotel and sleep?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Are you sleeping next to me?" She quizzed, the memory of two beds coming to mind.

"If that's what you please."

"That's not the _only _thing that I please," She smiled as his legs shifted behind her.

"Let's go back, then." Everyone was already gone from the two, enjoying the music and the flames from everyone. It was still early, but the commotion drained them. _19:12_, he read on his pocket watch. Barely time to be sleeping. A short nap wouldn't hurt, though.

* * *

As they made it back to the hotel, she was able to see a piano, poking him a couple times.

"Play for me?" She hugged his arm, walking to the instrument. He sat down with her, picking up a small tune he would play around the house as she cooked dinner. His fingers stumbled a little, expressing how he hadn't played in awhile.

Another tune, a little more complex, started to come from the strings. It was light and could only be explained as a 'happy' tune, as he used the D major scale.

Her eyes started to flutter as she curled next to him, listening to his breathing and the music. It felt like home, even though she wasn't near one of the three houses she's been in the most.

Soon enough, more people entered the hotel, stopping in to hear him play and have some tea. Rebecca and Havoc appeared as well, being shocked from the music filling the halls and large room. It seemed surreal, the fact he knew how to play.

Madame Christmas was stopping in for her room, and noticed the couple with their mouths agape.

"He picked it up after my brother and his wife died, if you're wondering." They turned to her, a sad look to their eyes.

"Don't even _start _with that look, the pity will make him want to kill you. It's just how he coped for a few years." The looks on their faces didn't alter, as they looked back them.

"He looks so calm," Jean said quietly.

"Wow, so the colonel is actually playing for once? He never plays when I ask." He poked through with his wife, who had a soft smile, "We both know it's probably for her, Maes." She whispered to the group, who stared at her, then back at the two. Her arms were around his waist as he continued to play, his feet sometimes changing the musics pattern.

"How long does he usually-" Jean started, when Madame answered, "Usually play? For about ten to thirty minutes. Enjoy it while it lasts, he only really plays three times a year." The group looked at her curiously.

"His mothers birthday, his fathers, and the day they were put to rest for their murder." Their eyes widened, a sad look crossing them.

"Murdered?" Rebecca quietly said, Hughes nodding his head, "Yeah, murdered. He doesn't like talking about it, but it is one sad story. He said it took awhile for investigations to unravel it,"

Another song started, on the G minor scale, quick in its notes with one hand, slow in the other.

"He's really going to play this one now, huh?" Chris frowned, "This is the one played at their wedding when he was four, and this was played during the dance. Which fortunately, my brother knew how to dance, and so did his wife. It was beautiful, if you could even imagine."

The song continued, becoming light and jumpy, then simmered down into the soft tune it was. The music attracted more and more people.

Another tune was played soon enough when Riza said something to him, his head nodding in agreement.

His fingers tried to think with him when she told him about a song he played during dinner, the one where she would start swinging around the kitchen with her cleaning and cooking. The one where sometimes, she would hum along with it. It was a melody he was able to learn his fifth year, before he went to the Hawkeye's for alchemy. It was beautiful, but people could only stand and stare.

She remembered just as well as he did, the movements and humming she did around the old house. The floor boards creaked with her steps, but she was still light and bubbly. She started humming along with the music, and he forgot how soothing her voice was. She tapped a beat with her fingertips, dancing along with the song.

A person with a violin tapped his shoulder after a while, the music ending as he asked if he knew a song he showed a demo to on the instrument. He nodded his head, quickly starting the music, where the man lulled his instrument with the piano. It was on the major scale.

Even more people joined into the hotel after hearing the piano with the violin.

Someone came in with a bass, another with a viola. Someone else joined with another violin. Another person came in with a cello, all finding an agreement with tunes. Riza nudged Roy, indicating she was getting tired and was ready for bed.

He was quickly able to find someone to take his place, leading Riza and him to the hotel room they had for the night, after she spun in a circle gracefully with a light smile on her face. She floated with him to the room, shifting her feet with the music that grazed from their ears gradually.

* * *

_19:32_

She entered the room clumsily, tripping over her feet to be picked up by Roy.

"How _sly_, Roy," She giggled as he pecked her on the lips lazily, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"How _klutzy_, Riza," She met his lips again with hers, softly laughing against his mouth as they stood there in front of the door, wide open.

"Close the door, Roy,"

"I remember the first time you've ever said those words to me." He chuckled as she hit him playfully on his head, "When I yelled at you to, or the first time we ever really went anywhere with our emotions?" Her words were lively as he backed her against the door, effectively shutting it.

"Maybe." She hit him lightly.

"Stop being an ass, would you?"

"Ask a little nicer than that, and maybe I will." He mused to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"May you stop being an ass, colonel?" She got what she expected, groaning against his curved lips when he smacked her ass.

"Don't leave any more bruises, sir- _mm_," She got another hit, a little rougher as he massaged her butt afterwards, she giggled, "_Roy_,"

"Yes?"

"You do realize there's a chance we'll be playing poker later, correct?" He removed her scarf gracefully, "Why wait to strip your clothes when I can do that right now?" She rolled her eyes, "Such a pervert, Roy."

"Look at yourself, Riza," Her hand had slid down to his beach shorts, his shirt unbuttoned skillfully.

"How did you get so good at unbuttoning things with one hand?" He asked nicely.

"I've had practice," She kissed him hard, his lips dominating her head pressed against the door again.

"And not with me," He muttered as she put her hands to his face, soothing him as she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Come back to me," She whispered, she knew his thoughts were wondering again. She kissed his eyelids, nose, cheeks, resuming back to his lips once more.

"Roy," She kissed him, "Roy," Another, "_Roy_." He finally opened his dark eyes, "I shouldn't have left you," She shushed him, "Hush, now."

"I shouldn't have left you, Riza." His voice was tense.

"Roy." She stroked his cheek with her thumbs, feeling him lean into it. He felt as if he was melting at her touch, "And _I'm _the great flame alchemist." He whispered the words, when he only meant to think them. He closed his eyes, his lips curling into a smile. She hummed, bringing him back into a kiss.

"Is there a reason we're still against the door, Roy?" Her voice was light.

"Hm, maybe not. Is it time for bed already?" She hit him again softly, giggling as he kissed her neck softly.

They made their way to the bed, rather sloppily. Kisses were given as they tripped, laughing when they did. He kissed her while taking his sandals off, and she gave him another before pushing him against the bed. She crawled above him, removing her shoes and her hands steadily removing her blouse to unravel the marks he made earlier. One underneath her left breast, another underneath her jaw, also on the left, where the scarf hid her.

"You're a dream." He whispered as she curled up to him, laying small kisses on his jaw.

"Go to sleep, Roy. Let's do this your way." He grabbed her face, planting another kiss on her heavily, over and over until their mouths became open enough for their tongues to meet, wrapping each other in their own warmth. She moaned in his mouth, and he finally released her. Kissing her again, he realized she tasted different from the mint and cinnamon she's always had. She of course tasted like strawberry lemonade liquor, but something else.

She tasted like him. He pulled her into a lazy kiss, "I," Kiss, "Love," Kiss, "You." She smiled against his lips, "You better, or someone's going to be in trouble."

"Maybe you're the ass here, hm?"

"I might love you, too, Roy."

"Might? That's not very nice," She kissed him tiredly, "That makes two of us that aren't very nice, then." He was massaging her breast subconsciously, he grinned.

"You haven't shot me yet, so I'd say you're liking it."

"I'm unfortunately tiresome, enough to not care for removing your hand." She delicately removed the words, pulling his lips against hers again.

"Or maybe you're sexuall-" She kissed him hard, "Shut up."

* * *

**_A/N: This took quite some time to write, wow! Keep checking my profile for updates; I post on their pretty frequently with some of my ideas and what will be going on, usually. I'm pretty sure with where this is going now, but it's still wild and dysfunctional with what my head is spinning around. I'm sure I'll be putting something with lemons soon, so watch out for those, whoops. _**

**_I have a very large head canon that you guys see here in this chapter that Roy plays the piano, and that Riza used to dance with it. But as you also see here, Riza was pretty drunk to the point of enjoying just listening to the music he learned. I also thought that Roy's parents cause of death was 'accidental' to people at first, but it was actually a terror of the parents going out for groceries, something normal, and unusually got into a car accident that blew up their car in the process. _**

**_I would also think that it took delicate time for Madame to gain custody of Roy, and that he had some rough patches within the times he wasn't with his family. In my head it was a two story, maybe three story house of the main family: Roy, his parents, his aunt, and I really believe that they were financially stable and had a butler or a maid, something along those lines. The meadow has always been in my imagination for his childhood house, something calming. Something calming for me, personally, is the sound of train tracks clicking and clacking, the smell of fresh air, and some city noise. _**

**_The part on him learning the piano? Just sort of came along with the boat I was floating with this. I would think he would have gotten therapy for the trauma he was in with losing his parents at a young age, being so close to them, where the therapist recommended being put into piano classes for coping with the loss. I wouldn't think he enjoyed it so much, but it did bring peace, hence the only really playing three times a year on the heart breaking anniversaries (when he left the Mustang household, before then I think he played all the time for the years he was coping with pain). I think he'd play anything for Riza though, their relationship being so close. _**

**_Wow, writing a lot here. _**

**_Anyways, I hope to post soon. I'm willing to take any suggestions (would enjoy those in my personal messages), and any reviews you can give me on the chapter(s) I've put out so far. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Alright, finally have another chapter here. I was going to make it longer, but I don't want it to be another repeat of the last chapter of 12,000+ words! This is roughly above 10,000 words. I'm probably going to do a rewrite when all of this is over, but I'm going to finish this as quickly as I can for you guys. _**

**_This is my first fanfic in about 2-4 years, as I used to write frequently on DeviantART. Writing has always been a hobby of mine, whether it's stories like this, or poetry. I haven't ever been real original with characters, but I do enjoy writing fanfictions like this. _**

**_Reminder that these flashbacks are always going to be significant in something. It's like a base with this story, whether it's displaying character affection, or giving them more of a background. In this case, it's going to be Riza and Roy. In another fanfiction I'll be doing, I don't think I'll have a lot of flashbacks for it (Gonna wreck it for you: it's Edward and Winry, and a little bit of Alphonse and May, after the promised day). _**

**_Warning for slight lemon!_**

**_Whoops. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_He woke up to a sharp cry, it was from downstairs. He jolted out of bed because it was Riza, and he knew he needed to keep formalities at a sickening limit. He ran down the stairs, nearly tripping a couple times. He was taking a short break and fell asleep, but he didn't imagine something like this. She was injured slightly, but the action still made her peaceful body shatter like glass. _

_"Miss Hawkeye!" He ran over to her small body, flung across the room. She had her face covered, a bruise already daring to appear. Her father was the culprit, standing and yelling how she was a disgrace. A tea cup was broken on the floor, followed with the dark liquid mixed with two cubes of sugar that were slowly melting with the tea. _

_Her father wanted it green today. _

_Without moving an inch from her body, the door opened and a man with brown hair, streaks of gray forming with it. He had a mustache curling above his agape lips, fixing his glasses. He started yelling at her father, asking how he could deal with his actions to his granddaughter. The insane man had tears threatening his eyes, explaining her wrongs. Daring that she was disgraceful, trying to open his bedroom windows when he wanted it shut. _

_The man had cracked. He was becoming more involved with his research, and he finally cracked and hit his daughter, flinging her flimsy body across the room. Her bruises started to form in seconds, crying at the pain she didn't feel so often now the boy had been here._

_"Her mother would never approve of this, and you know it," He had a hushed voice, moving his arms to the boy sheilding the girl, the bruise coming to appearance as she continued to softly cry. Her arms were defending her sides still, Roy brushing her hair back, trying to sooth her. _

_"She's not here, she's gone! She has been for years!" _

_"So you doubt her presence in this very room, judging your actions as I am?" Riza's tears were steadily moving down her face, continuing to make it damp and sticky from the effect. _

_"I told you, Elizabeth isn't here! That's why I need to bring her back, just a few more experiments-"_

_"Are you insane? She wouldn't dare want you to commit that crime against your own being, and hers!" _

_"She needs to come back, it's been long enough!" _

_"She's not coming back; death is permanent! Even you should know that much,"_

_"Elizabeth needs to come home; come on Elizabeth, where have you gone?" The man started questioning the air around him in a shakey voice. _

_"You need to take care of your daughter, which have you already forgotten that you hit her?"_

_"Elizabeth, where are you?" He continued to ignored the brunette. _

_"Berthold! You hit Riza, and you're not tainted with the slightest guilt," He followed the man to a room, where the yelling and cursing didn't cease to end. _

_After a few minutes, the yelling was stopped slightly, as the grandfather came to the door, "I'm very sorry. Please, take her somewhere safe and treat her wounds. She shouldn't be near this man, not even in the same room," He cringed, "Please, help her; take this address and cash and get there, fast. Take a cab." He shut the door as a frown became the most dominant thing on his features. He had tears glistening in his eyes._

_"Let's go, we need to pack a couple bags." Roy helped her up, running to the rooms as she grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her face: she looked dead. Her eyes were emotionless, staring at the ground. Her lips quivered as she didn't want to cry, even though she had been for the minutes as the yelling carried throughout the small house. She needed to cry, but she kept wording to herself she was strong enough to handle this. The liquid kept threatening it's escape, and she whimpered as she withdrew her small hand, her whines puffing out her lips. _

_He understood completely, tugging on her arm as well, bringing her into an embrace. She stuffed her face into his chest as her tears dampened his shirt. He continued to soothe her as he brought her up to his waist, carrying her to her room. When he walked in, she tried reaching over his shoulder to shut the door, but he beat her to it. _

_She kissed him with force, making him stumble to her bed backwards. She was on top of him, sighing into his mouth as he returned her affections. He pulled away, kissing her forehead, "Not now, we need to get out of the house. His orders, Riza." He whispered to her, laying his lips softly to her, taking their time leisurly until he pulled away again, brushing away her tears gently with his thumbs. _

_They packed their things quickly, while she knew where they'd end up; he didn't. She knew they'd end up at her grandfathers, the house he raised her mother in. When they arrived, it was a large house, brown bricks coating the walls. The doors were large at the entrance, and when they walked in, one of the maids came to greet them. The girl was startled to find Riza, and a man with no name for the time being. _

_"Miss Hawkeye, what happened? I heard Mister Grumman left about an hour ago; is he with you? Who is this man?" She hollered through the house for the butler to grab the first aid. He came within a few minutes as they sat down on the sofa in the foyer. _

_As they explained things, Riza's hands were covering her face again, shaking as she wept. _

_"I am so sorry.. Don't worry, we have the spare bedrooms, free for your things to be here for your stay. When Sir Grumman gives us the word that you're safe to go back, then you can take it up with yourself to go back. We won't rush you," She dabbed the ice pack and cold wash cloth on her face where the discoloration was. _

_The maid helped them with introducing the Manor, ending with them going to their rooms, next door to each other. Soon after they settled in, the door ringed as Grumman walked in. The maids helped with his jacket, hanging it for him. Roy couldn't help but feel tense with the man; he didn't know what to expect. _

_It was dinner time, and they sat at the table. Mustang only got more alarmed by the second, when dinner was served. It was fine food, delicately cooked. Riza was silent as she ate peacefully. _

_"Now, I'm going to guess that you are Mustang? The apprentice, correct?" Roy's head shot up, nodding slowly as he looked back down to his plate. He cut the steak on his plate carefully, using the grain as his indicator on where to cut._

_"Grandfather," Riza's voice cut through the starting conversation, "Is my father going to be okay?"_

_"Don't worry, I took care of the arrangements for his health. You don't need to worry about if he's going to eat tonight." He assured her, knowing she was the one who took over the house chores and cooking. _

_"I apologize, Riza, but I would like to know your friend here," He grinned to her, his glasses shining and fogging at the light._

_"Now, how about we get to know each other? How old are you?" Roy tilted his head up, "Sixteen, sir." _

_"Ah, just a year older than Riza here," He glanced over to the fifteen year old that was just hit by his daughters widowed husband. _

_"What's your family like? Do you see them often?" _

_"My parents are dead, sir. My aunt took me in seven months after being in foster care," Riza heard the strain in his voice, the story coming back to her. Her eyes softened, and Grumman noticed it quickly, smiling inwardly. _

_"I haven't seen my aunt since I left, as she's here in central. You might know her as Madame Christmas, sir." Grumman laughed, "Ha! Yes, I do, actually. She's rather great for my work, picking up rumors for crimes here in the city," _

_"She actually picked up intel on a drug deal a week ago, and we're almost close to catching them!" He exclaimed, Riza allowed herself to smile. For now, she's safe. _

_"Thank you," She quietly said, closing her eyes as she dipped her spoon in the mashed potatoes, garlic and butter coating them. They were fluffy and it felt good to be somewhere with peace. It wouldn't last long, she knew this, but at least she could pretend things were okay for once. _

_The cooking at the large house was splendid, incomparable to Riza's cooking she tends to do on a daily basis. She's gotten better, but this could be labled near a four star restaurant._

_"The ladies sure have gotten beautiful with their cooking, Grandfather." She said tiredly, her eyes becoming droopy. He laughed lightly, responding with how many cookbooks have been filling the kitchen. _

_"They seriously have that many cookbooks? Isn't that a bit much, Grandfather?" She was playful, receiving another chortle. _

_"Yes, 117 cookbooks in total, Miss Hawkeye," One of the women came outside the kitchen, "We would be able to spare some, of course, if you'd like. We can start some lessons tomorrow morning, as well." Roy never saw Riza Hawkeye smile so genuinely, eyes glowing and piercing straight to his heart. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, as well, due to her reaction._

_After dinner, they continued to talk at the table. _

_"No wife?" Roy was curious. _

_"She left me a long time ago; she didn't agree with Elizabeth running away with Berthold. They were in love, and I allowed it to happen. But then a sickness came that couldn't be cured, and you know the rest. Correct?" Roy nodded to him, glancing over to Riza. She had a smile curving her features, resting her chin against her intertwined hands. Her eyes were closed, enjoying herself. _

_It was quiet in the house, but there was always a light tune coming from the radio. Piano and other string instruments, never anything that was too upbeat. Although it was true her grandparents were seperated, there were pictures of the two dancing at ballroom events. It painfully reminded her of her mother Elizabeth. Always knowing her way to dance to any music, always knowing which way the song would end. Her father and the woman were happy, but she was taken too soon. Maybe it wouldn't be this way if she was still around. _

_"Do you care for her?" Grumman smiled at the two teens, Roy's eyes shot up, holding a deep breath in. Riza raised her eyebrows, glancing over to the boy that's blushing his face off._

_Her grandfather laughed loudly again, looking at the two, "Don't worry about your friendship here, you two. If no one see's anything, then it does no harm, as my boys say!" He chortled as he got out of his chair, telling the maid something, and walking out of the dining room. _

_"He's kind of intimidating," He whispered to her, who tilted her head. _

_"Yes, but that's just who he is. He jokes for the expressions, so don't let him bother you that much." She sighed contently, the environment was better than home. Better than the silence and the outbursts of yelling, and the abuse that hid itself over the years. He normally only did it when Roy wasn't around, but now the secret was out. She didn't mind the change, but she'll have to go back, along with Roy. His training was far more important than to be held back by this. _

_"We should get some sleep," Roy said as the room got uncomfortably quiet. She nodded, taking his hands with hers from behind, leading him up the stairs and to the rooms. She felt small, going back to her given room alone. He slept okay, after rolling and tossing with the blankets. _

_She was shaking as the vision of her fathers craze running deep in her thoughts. She was in a cage, shaped for a bird. She saw him as though he was some kind of giant, laughing as he raised his pencils and wove through her body. She was bleeding and crying out for someone to help her, though in the bed she was silent as her eyebrows fumbled together, lashing out in the covers. _

_She woke up heaving. Her body trembled as she checked it for any wounds, except for the one on her cheek and nose. She breathed heavily before standing up, slowly creeping into his bedroom. She checked the hallway, finding nothing, and stood in the doorway. _

_"Riza?" He asked, groggy from the sleep he was in._

_"It's three in the morning, are you okay?" He asked her, a pillow held against her chest. Her wrap on it became tighter, answering his question. He moved over on the bed, straightening the sheets and blankets for her. She became relieved as he lifted the side up for her, gesturing to her silently to lay next to him. _

_She felt his arms cradling her lovingly from behind, "Can you tell me a story, Roy?" _

_He thought for a moment, before beginning, "Once upon a time, there was a bird who couldn't leave her nest, as her family didn't want her to go far. One night, she left her nest, and flew across the sky, dancing to the worlds music," Her eyes closed, breathing becoming easier. It was a metaphore to her wanted life._

_"She loved how free she felt, but soon enough: she was back in her nest. Her family thought she was safe with them as they slept, but she kept her secret. Believing it was for the best," His story continued as they followed with her dreams, her light breathing indicating she was asleep after minutes of his story. _

_Unknowingly, her grandfather was listening in on them, smiling as he knew there was nothing to be worried about. It was going to be a long month of them here, though. Her father was being watched for that amount of time, officers sworn to secrecy to keep the man safe, let alone them. _

_He let the officers know of the condition he was in, and that his granddaughter would be watched with him for the time being. He didn't report it this time, due to the fact Riza wouldn't want it. She would lose purpose if her father was gone, he knew this. For the meantime, she would be there for a few months. _

_There was another problem though: her relationship with the boy. They'll be getting closer, so he silently went to her room, writing a note for her to meet with him alone. They'd be having a talk. _

_xx_

_In the morning, she woke up still in his arms. Her body stiffened at first, only to relax into him. He stirred a bit as her fingers delicately moved along his skin. Her teachers won't be happy on her leave, but this was what needed to happen. _

_He groaned slightly with his wake, smelling behind her ear, "You smell like roses, has anyone ever told you that?" He mumbled the words down her neck, leaving goosebumps._

_"Has anyone told you, that if you keep sweet talking like that, I might end up falling in love with you?" She felt his smile on the nape of her neck. _

_"Good," He responded, "Because I wouldn't want to be one sided." She raised her eyebrows to that. _

_"We need to get up, Roy." She felt him tighten his arms around her slightly, "__**Roy**__," She firmed, wiggling her body in his grasp, "Come on, we need to get up. Roy!" She giggled as she blew raspberries near her jawline. _

_"Fine." He let go, letting her leave the room without her pillow. She later found the note: _

_'__**Riza, **_

_**Meet with me when you wake up; without Roy. We need to have a talk. **_

_**-Grumman.**__' _

_She hissed with the note, knowing exactly what the talk would be._

* * *

_08:11_

"Roy," She sang to him, making him stir in his sleep. She kissed his chest, following her hands with her lips to his belly button, blowing raspberries on it. He mumbled something, his legs moving to her actions. She laughed gingerly when his face wrinkled, shoving himself into the pillow.

"Roy," She sang once more playfully, kissing down extremely close to his manhood, then going down to his ankles and toes.

"Stop that," His voice muffled into the blankets, toes twitching.

"It's time to get up, Roy." She whispered as her hands snaked back up to his thighs, brushing her thumbs nearing his member. She heard his breath hitch slightly, raising his chest from the aching pleasure. She gave another soft laugh, placing open mouthed kisses up his legs, until she reached his boxers again.

"Oh, you _are _excited, aren't you, _Colonel_?" He moaned as her fingers traced his length above his boxers, "It's a good thing this is silk, isn't it, _Sir_," Her hands slowly went above his size, rubbing painfully slowly for him.

"Riza," He groaned, trying to move his hands.

"Oh, no; last time was really bad of you to move your hands, Sir." He finally moved his eyes to the discomfort of his wrists, "You handcuffed me?" She giggled as she placed another open kiss on his thigh.

"Oh, yes. We can't have you touching me right now," She slowly slipped the tips of her fingers underneath his waist band, dragging it down. Her lips followed the fabric, then going back up again, placing the fabric where it was.

"What are you wearing, Riza?" His eyes tried to adjust, head throbbing from the light.

"Isn't that obvious, Sir?" She climbed up slowly, placing more kisses as she reached his mouth. He groaned as she placed herself above the fabric restricting him. He wanted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to lay his hands on her ass. She removed her lips, letting him take a glance at her.

'_She's wearing the damned outfit._'

His eyes widened at the view, "Finally figured it out, Sir?" She teased, grinding her hips onto his. She smiled, "It's a very nice fabric, colonel; too bad you can only feel some of it's quality." His stomach flexed as her hands left a tingling sensation down his muscles.

She kissed down his jaw, his words vibrating on her lips, "I had a dream from the past, Riza," She glanced up to him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She continued her path down his chest, "Tell me about it. It must have been a good one for you not to wake up in a sweat," He looked up, his mouth dry from her mouth now going to his nether regions.

"Remember when we had to evacuate your fathers house for those few months?" She hummed as she kissed back up to one of his nipples, gently biting it. He gasped at the sensation before she removed it from her teeth, going back down to his belly.

"Grandfather threw preventatives at you the second day." She laughed as she remembered clearly.

"You said that your father only really hit you that one time," Her eyes laid on his, "I lied, Roy. You must have known that I'd do anything to keep my father safe."

"But-,"

"But nothing, Roy. He cared, I know he did. He just.. We didn't agree on much usually, you know that better than anyone. Let's just be glad Grandfather was there to make sure Father got back to his peaceful state of mind, Roy." He let out a deep breath.

"Now, please. May I resume where I was?"

"Will you remove my handcuffs?"

"No." She deadpanned, "I will, however, remove these," She tugged down his boxer shorts, running her fingers down his erection. He hissed in response as she inspected him slowly, "Sorry, Sir, but I believe it has been awhile." He smirked, "You can't possibly think I'm _that _dirt-" He let out a moan as she took him in her mouth, gently bobbing her head until he reached the back of her throat.

His handcuffs made noise as he struggled to pull her hair, "Damn it, Riza," She hummed, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Her hands kept his hips steady as to not interrupt her work. A loud pop came into the room, leaving him gasping as the cold air reached him.

She licked her lips, savoring his taste.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sir; I meant that I haven't had any experience for some time," She smirked to him as she saw some of his precum glide down his penis, "Oh, you're not allowed to be _that _close," She wiped away the liquid, licking it off her fingers. His mouth gaped at the image.

Her hair down, brushing against her light skin and that outfit.. Bright red thread going through the black fabric. Silk matching underwear, and on top of that garters with thigh highs.

"God damn, Riza," He grunted as she got close to his face, "You are the devil." She stroked him, enjoying the thickness of him.

"Are you going to be a good boy if I take these off?" She teased his neck with soft bites. He could see her tattoo and the burns he left, unfortunately still healing. The skin is finally molding together.

"Maybe," He smirked until her bright brown eyes reached his, "_Roy_."

"Alright, I'll be a good boy, I guess.." She unlocked the cuffs on his wrist, and he took his dominance, quickly putting the handcuffs on hers instead. She growled as he kissed her.

He loved this bed had such a beautiful headboard. The restrictions of these allowed him to have her hands steady connected to the top. He kissed her nose, "You're cute when you're angry."

"_Roy_, this is not what I meant by being a good- mmn," His hand rubbed between her legs, "What was that, Riza?" She whined when he pulled his hand away, muttering his rank again.

He scooped her legs up against his waist, and she desperately tried creating friction. He slapped her ass, "How many times did you call me sir, or colonel?"

"I don't know, s- oh!" A loud clap echoed through the room, forcing her knees to go weak.

"Was it over ten?" Her head nodded before she could stop the eagerness in the pit of her belly.

"Maybe I'll get some breakfast, lieutenant," She scowled at him, bringing her ankles up around his shoulders. He was successfully pinned to her chest, "You shouldn't underestimate me, Roy. How about we have another talk about the past?" His eyebrows raised.

"Do you remember who my Grandfather is, Roy? Or do I need to remind you?" She grinned as his face became quizzical.

"I actually don't, except he was a jackass."

"He's family, Roy, behave yourself." She sighed

"Alright, alright. What about him?"

"I-,"

Huge knocks were at the door, "Who's bothering us at this early hour?" Roy wondered.

"I don't know, undo these this instant!" She yelled at him quietly, getting him to quickly remove the restraints. He got his boxers and sweatpants on, throwing her one of his button-up shirts. It was a dark blue color, and she swiftly got the buttons done.

The knocking was persistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming- Hughes?" He opened the door, his friend looked extremely out of breath.

"Grace, ah, the Gracia- The babe," He was stuttering for words and Roy's eyes widened, "Maes, calm down." His friend obviously didn't care the lieutenant was half naked. She picked up her clothes and things, and hurried to the bathroom to get changed. She came out in under a minute, fully dressed in casual attire. She packed a smaller bag for Roy and her, "Sir, get dressed immediately."

He frowned with wide eyes, "Alright, listen Maes, your wife is going to be fine." He helped his friend back up to a normal stance, as his hands were on his knees from trying to catch his breath.

* * *

_08:47_

Gracia was breathing heavy in the car, screaming at her husband on how she was going to kill him. Multiple death threats were given, and Riza couldn't imagine the pain she was in. Her water broke before Maes left his room.

"I thought she was a month away?" Riza spoke with , who was holding his wife's hand. It was hard to think they were only married as soon as they got back from the war.

Mustang was crying with his friend, but mostly because Hawkeye hit him in the shins for flirting with one of Gracia's cousins.

He didn't try flirting seriously with other women around her again.

They finally reached the hospital, second lieutenant Catalina calling beforehand for the midwife.

The woman that has been seeing through the birth was waiting at the doors with a wheelchair, Gracia gratefully sitting in it for them to wheel her through the hospital doors. She was still yelling at him, "Maes, I swear to God, I will fucking kill you in your sleep!" She gritted through her teeth, everyone coming to a shock from the woman's words. She screamed in pain once more as the doctors prepared the room for her, gently laying her into it.

The midwife softly asked them to leave the room until she was stable, explaining her blood pressure was at a peak that needed to be calmed. Hughes was shaking in the corner, his friend frowning as he walked over to him.

"Don't you dare tell the office about this," He wrapped an arm around his war buddy, his friend silently letting tears roll down his cheeks, "No, you need to not tell the office about this."

They agreed silently to not speak of the situation they were in ever again, except for the fact of Gracia bringing a life into this world.

It would be a few hours, if not a day for the baby to be delivered. They all knew this, but it was never spoken as the time flew by.

* * *

_12:14 _

The baby wasn't delivered yet, but her breathing and blood flow was leveled finally.

"Would you like anything, Gracia? I can stop by the cafeteria and order something for you," Hawkeye offered, "Oh, no, Riza. I'm fine right now. Plus, Maes just got me a bar of chocolate for my cravings. I have some carrots to go with it, if you'd like." Hawkeye made a disgusted face, "I'll pass, thank you."

"Roy, dear, can you leave the room with Maes and the others, besides Rebecca and Riza? I'd really appreciate it." Gracia kindly asked, shooing them from the room.

"Okay, talk to us." Rebecca smiled with the pregnant woman.

"What are you talking about? The fact my head hurts from all that drinking last night?" Riza said innocently.

"Oh, come on, don't dodge the question!" Gracia pointed a glare to her.

"Alright, I may or may not have tried to seduce him this morning," Delighted gasps filled the room, "More information!" Rebecca pleaded with the woman.

"Remember that box that woman gave me for my first purchase?" Riza asked, receiving a nod from Rebecca, "Well, let's just say I had a little fun this morning-," More gasps, "_But_, was interrupted by your husband due to your pregnancy." She explained, the woman rolling their heads back in agony, "Damn it, and we've worked so hard to get you together!"

"Wait, you too, Gracia?"

"Come on, I can see the way you look at him."

"What do you mean?" She flushed at words.

"It's the same way I look at Maes. It's not that hard to tell you love him like he loves you," Her cheeks continued to get warmer.

"Are you wearing the outfit, Riza?" Rebecca was eager to see it, her eyes sparkling.

"I actually wore it underneath all of this, it's kind of uncomfortable.." She mumbled to them, unbuttoning her top for her friends. They nearly screamed, having to cover their mouths from the sight.

"Oh'm my'h, Goh'd that'sh s'ho beautifu's," Rebecca's words were blocked by her friends palm.

"Yes, now be quiet!" She looked around the room, buttoning her shirt again.

"How'd you do it?"

"I handcuffed him to the bed before he woke up." Gracia nearly spit out her chocolate dipped carrot, "That's lovely."

"Not as lovely as his chest, I bet." Gracia mumbled out, realizing what she just said, "He's come home with Maes on many occasions, mostly drunk, and he's basically stripped his shirt by the time they come home. It's kind of funny, really."

"Imagine your husbands face if he heard you say that!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Oh, they know I look. I'm a woman, I can't help their charms. Though, Maes is definitely something," She trailed off, having to take a deep breath to release the thought from her mind, "Damn, he's good looking."

"I have no clue how he'll act after this," Rebecca wondered quietly, Hawkeye laughing, "We both know instead of pictures of her, it'll be pictures of the child. Double from what he usually talks about, that's for sure." Gracia hummed, then wincing in pain.

"Are you okay, Gracia?" Hawkeye kept her calm voice, "Should I get the midwife for you, Gracia? Gracia," Her eyes got wide as the woman wouldn't respond. She finally took a couple of deep breaths, "I'm okay, but yes; someone should get a nurse." Rebecca nodded to Riza as she left the room for Maes and a doctor.

"Gracia, are you okay?" Hughes came in a moment later, his wife humming to him, "Yes, dear. Someone might make an appearance today, that's all- Mm!" She grabbed Riza's hand, squeezing as she felt a contraction.

"Apparently, , your child isn't too far off from being born, after all." The midwife came through the doors with a clipboard, motioning to the screens set up to the large woman.

"You're around five to six centimeters in dilation, so it will be soon. Not now, but in a few hours, most likely. Keep drinking water, and you should be okay."

"God, get this thing out of me, or I will kill my husband," She threw another death threat, the midwife chuckling with the assistant nurse with her. Maes looked slightly thrown off, "I'm not sure if that's a thing to laugh about," Riza smiled to him, looking around the corner to Roy.

"I think these things are getting closer together, damn it all," She continued to hold Riza's hand in a death grip, until it finally blew over.

"If it makes you feel any comfort, some women have the contractions five minutes after the one before. You're lucky you've only had one every thirty two, Gracia. At least, that was this contraction time," Gracia whined for her husband, who gladly sat next to her on the other side. She pulled his arm into her, hugging him.

"Remember these things are a miracle, Maes, remember these things are a miracle." Roy sang through the room, his friend groaning as his wife wouldn't let him go. Not that he was really complaining, though she did have quite a grip on him.

"It's normal for... violence to be spewd to their lovers. One time there was a woman telling her husband his voice sounded like a dying toad, and the next she said it was butter. It's completely normal, Mrs., and Mr. Hughes." Riza saw Roy's gaze, mouthing the words, '_I swear to God, Roy, don't you put me through this._' He rolled his eyes, smiling to her. Rebecca caught the words, raising her eyebrows.

She jabbed her friend with an elbow, "Give me a niece or nephew soon," Rebecca whispered, Riza's eyes getting huge, "Not in a million years, Rebecca." She muttered, shaking her head.

Gracia held another death grip on Riza ten minutes later, "Maes, you need to shave your fucking beard, or so kill me, damn you, son of a bitch," She continued the insults until it stopped, "Have I ever told you how handsome you are, sweetie? Oh, you're so wonderful." She sighed with her forehead covered in sweat.

"Really never?" Rebecca asked sweetly.

"I don't want to deal with that yet."

"Yet!" Rebecca's eyes got eager; Hawkeye didn't like it.

Roy was still staring at her, wondering how she's not cringing from the tightness of Gracia's hands. Maes was chuckling to his friend, "You know what those girls are talking about, right?" The colonel closed his eyes and sighed.

Sixteen minutes, twenty three seconds later was another contraction, Riza actually having to use pain tolerance techniques from the woman's hand digging into her arm.

"This isn't fun one bit, is it?" She said dryly to the laughing room, Maes fighting off an urge to scream. His wife was clenching his shoulder with no way to escape.

It rolled over, Gracia leaving nail marks on the two.

"That's going to leave a bruise, isn't it?"

"Like you don't already have some to begin with," Maes said to Riza, her flinching to the comment, automatically putting a hand up to her jaw.

"Dear, just grab her the scarf from by bag, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah.." He handed her a grey infinity scarf, "Was this crochet?"

"Yes, a woman has a lot of free time when pregnant."

"I'm sure there is, the lieutenant colonel has told the office how nice your pies have been lately," She glanced to the man for a second, sending a soft smile.

"Yes, about that; can I have my crochet kit, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah," Maes went to rummage through her bags, quickly retrieving the box of yarn and set of needles.

"Thank you. Now, Riza, come over here and watch and learn, yes?"

"I'm not about to argue with a woman going through labor," The room filled with more giggles, Rebecca seeing the true intentions of the girl on the bed.

"You see this string here?"

"Yeah,"

"This and _this _one kind of just, do this, okay?"

"Mhm."

"And _then _you have your starting knot for everything,"

"Yep,"

Roy was pursing his lips into a line to keep from laughing, the view was simply hilarious. He wasn't the only one, Rebecca, Maes, Armstrong, and the nurses were also chortling to the view.

The women kept talking to each other, until the large woman handed the things to Riza.

It reminded him of the past, Hawkeye picking up on things quickly. Cooking, cleaning, drawing, writing, not so much composing. She wouldn't go near alchemy unless it was simply drawing an array for him, already knowing so much from simple texts in the books in his room.

She already made a couple of rows for something.

'_Something small?_'

It was a soft pink and blue woven together, '_It's circling?_' He questioned the fabric until it finally made to a circle. Everyone looked pretty amazed, even Gracia; though she had a figure that knew what the girl was making.

They kind of look like sisters, if he thought about it. It's like the way Havoc and Riza act together. He's certain Jean flirted with her at one point.

"Mustang, can you hand me my clip for my hair?" He jolted out of his thoughts, handing the item quickly. She grabbed her hair into a tail, twisting it until it faced the ceiling tightly. She clipped it swiftly, "I'm sure I don't need a woman in labor grabbing my hair like a small child." She clarified the room.

"Only a few more days of this vacation and we're all back to work," Havoc was in the room, "When did you get here?" Mustang was genuinely surprised.

"I decided to get some frozen yogurt; for the ladies," He winked to the nurses, Rebecca slapped his arm, tugging his ear, "I'm sure you know not to flirt while I'm in the room, Jean," He yelped, "I got it for you three women: Hawkeye, Hughes, and you!" She let her grip go loose, "Hey Gracia; lime, cherry, or strawberry?"

"Lime, please." She was given the lime yogurt, and gave her friend the strawberry.

"You know me so well, Rebecca." She relaxed to the flavor, enjoying the taste. She let out a small, "Mm," in pleasure of the strawberries in the yogurt.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of strawberries," The other two women agreed with her quietly, eating the creamy substance.

* * *

_14:02_

Gracia was in the room resting; the contractions started to mellow and she is finally able to have some sleep.

"It'll probably be a few more hours," Riza told the man beside her.

"Hm." Roy acknowledged the fact, "Hm!" He straightened his back, "Why don't you let me do your hair?" She started chuckling, "What?"

"_You _want to do _my _hair?"

"Yeah, it's long again."

"And it grows like weeds. I remember why I kept it so short during combat now. It's frustrating; it took four months to just grow past my shoulders."

"Well, I'm not cutting it,"

"Why the hell not? Mister, 'I want to do your hair'," He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yes, I want to do your hair, Miss Hawkeye."

"It's been awhile since you've used that one, Mister Mustang." She smirked softly, letting it drain quickly. It was cold in that house for as long as she could remember; emotionally wise.

"And then I met you," She mumbled to herself, Roy raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Nothing, shut up." Hawkeye shoved a bread roll in his mouth. He started eating it without question, "Bbrh crbn bi do chrour hrai?"

"You really shouldn't speak with food in your mouth, sir. You could end up choking."

He finished his bite of sandwich, "But can I do your hair?"

"Fine, but finish your food first."

Rebecca soon came out of the room with a nurse, "Did I hear the noodle can do hair?"

"Yes, and makeup." Riza responded for him.

"How the hell..?"

"I had a lot of sisters growing up, it's not too surprising that they'd teach me how to perfect a woman's charm."

"A woman's charm? Oh, come on it's-"

"I know, it's a lot more than just charm itself," His voice trailed off, "But it is pretty fun, sometimes." Roy mumbled, Riza catching it soon enough to raise an eyebrow, pointing a warning finger to Rebecca's words.

"Oh, but, Riza!"

"But nothing, Rebecca." Her voice strained from attempting not to laugh.

Without the two realizing it, he left to the men's bathroom down the hall. He swiftly washed his hands and made it back to where the two women were still bickering on the situation.

"So you let him do your hair, but not me, your _best _friend? I like to have fun, too, you know! Can I at least do your,"

"Rebecca."

"Nails? I can do them like I did them _last _time,"

"Rebecca."

"You know, with the little white tips and blue base?"

"_'Becca_."

"I thought you _liked _those ones!"

Riza sighed.

"I could do your makeup _way _better than _that _loser!"

Roy was thoroughly amused by the situation, the corner of his mouth lifting into a slight smirk.

"Could you now? Remember last time when I let you put makeup on my face?"

"I did say I was sorry for that one,"

"It gave me a reaction to that shit!" Rebecca gasped, "Oh, come on! You can't talk about Marybleu like that!"

"Well _Marybleu _gave me an enormous amount of acne,"

"What about Chechle'?"

"What the hell is _Chechle'_?"

"It's a _brand_, Riza."

"I don't know about makeup brands, Rebecca, I just grab whatever is cheap and go."

Breda showed up behind Mustang, "The hell are they talking about?"

"Makeup brands, apparently."

Breda snorted, "Never in my years of serving with Riza, have I ever thought she'd be talking about makeup products."

The two women became shocked at the new set of voices, "And do you have a problem with that? If you do, go through me before Riza; I'll whoop your ass!"

"Rebecca, calm down."

"I'll send you flying out to space!"

"_Rebecca_," Her friend was growling, she took the noisy person and pulled her into a hug.

"This is weird."

"Hugging me is weird?"

"Yeah, can I stop now? I'm not fond of physical interaction."

"Then hell no, you're hugging me until I say you can stop!"

"You're a lot of work, you know that?"

"Not as much work as Havoc, trust me."

Breda piped in, "Should we take a bet on who he's flirting with right now?" Hawkeye was shaking her head furiously to him, "No, no, no, no,"

"_HAVOC_,"

"Damn it, Breda." Hawkeye wanted to shoot him.

"Can I do your hair now?" Mustang chuckled to the group, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Come on," She left the hallway, pulling Mustangs ear in the process.

* * *

"Why are we in the car?"

For some reason, it felt reasonable at the time to pull them all the way through the hospital until they reached the parking lot. It felt rational to find an opportunity to get them alone. But this also meant other means for having some alone time, which might be spent unwisely. She felt like an idiot at the moment, stressing too much on things that shouldn't be happening in the first place. It couldn't.

But damn, did it feel good to be bad.

"Because I really don't feel like being a nuisance to the hospital." She told a partial part of the truth. It was honest, but it wasn't.

"You need to relax more,"

"And how exactly am I supposed to- _oh_," He started massaging her shoulders, lips touching her ear, "Relax."

"For some reason I feel like this isn't going to help me relax either." His mouth just by her ear was sending shivers down her spine. "You confuse me, sometimes."

"Why?" Roy's voice was so deep, "Ugh," She shoved him off her, walking outside the car until she was in the back seat.

She should have just walked back to the hospital. He followed her questionably, until he slithered from the front to the back.

The buckle of his belt got caught on the seat. She raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips. She quickly raised both brows, then putting them back to default position.

They had a language on their own; they didn't need words. Right as now, she was sending disapproving signals, laughing at him silently with her eyes. He didn't find it funny.

It's always been like this, especially at the dinner table when Berthold was there watching. She had to thin her lips into a line to prevent her laughter.

The one who laughs first looses. It's always been this way. The one who laughs first?

He snorted, "Ha!" She let out smiling.

"You know, I love that smile."

"I could always remove it."

"Yet you aren't,"

"Maybe it's a hint, sir." She removed her smile until he finally popped out of the seats grasp.

He bit his tongue smiling, reaching his hands out to her hips, "Roy," She inched towards the door grinning, "Damn it, _Roy_\- HA!" He was tickling her sides, and she was laughing hideously towards the light movement, squirming in the back seat.

She was chortling so much it started to hurt, "Come on! Come on! It's supposed to be the other- Ha! Way around! Ow, stop it!" She playfully slapped away his hands, until one accidentally slapped him across the face a little too harshly. He ceased his actions, laughing while holding his head, "Okay, I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did. Now can you resume with that massage?" She was slightly out of breath from the actions, taking deep breaths to regulate her heartbeat.

"It kind of hurts." She groaned to her chest, beating rapidly still.

"Shh, just relax now," He started kneading her shoulders, and she stopped him to remove Gracia's scarf, "Resume." She ordered.

The silence in the car became uncomfortable after some time. It sent Roy thinking about things that are too far from his grasp, and Riza was only thinking about consequences that could happen any day at anytime.

"You know, some day we won't be able to do this anymore. For awhile, at least." She said to him, pulling the man from his thoughts.

"Yeah." He agreed, "That's why I'll go to the top."

"You might get killed along the way, Roy."

"I'd never purposely leave you; that'd go breaking a promise I made a couple years ago."

"A couple years?" She tried to think of what happened those years. He left, joined the academy, came back, stayed for awhile. Her father died, she joined as well. Then the war. Then coming home with a discharge. And now, resting for some time until they are given orders. She knew they would be finding some alchemists soon, but it would be awhile before then.

"Wack-o made me promise him something," He told her plainly, "He told me to protect you, believe it or not."

"Too bad it's flipped right now."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't hesitate to shield you from harm."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works right now, Roy. I need to protect you so you can reach the top. Then, and only then, can you protect me from harm. But if you end up dying because of trying to protect me, I'm sorry to say I won't want to live this life alone." He hugged her shoulders into him, unable to speak.

"Roy," She glanced up to the cars ceiling, reaching her hand behind to touch his face.

"Sometimes," He started, "Sometimes my night terrors include you lying there in your own blood. It's not fair."

"I'll try to not let that happen then," She said quietly, "But I can't make any promises. Not with our line of work." He was shaking, "Roy, come back to me."

"I'm here." He inhaled her scent. She was soft in his arms, but made out of muscle now, "I didn't say to follow me, Riza."

"I didn't want to stand at home and do nothing. I need to protect you," She paused, "And to make certain you won't stray from the right path."

"Did you ever think I was in the wrong place when we were in Ishval?"

"I thought all of us were. I saw an Ishvalan child die in front of me from the tall building. First day, too.

I thought I could have at least protected the individual, but it was too late once Kimblee was there. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to protect anyone."

"Except for the soldiers on our end,"

"Do you remember how peaceful it was for all that time? Not worrying about anything but ourselves?"

"Well, until we had to go grocery shopping."

"Father nearly killed you to keep you from me, those days."

"Do you ever think he noticed what was going on between us?" His voice was soft; he was calming down.

"Do you really think those times he did struggle against me, were _really _for just messing up his tea?" He flinched, "It's okay, Roy. But yes, he did know. Yelled at me all those times I woke up next to you, too. The door was wide open instead of just cracked; it wasn't the wind. He knew, he just didn't go to _you _about it."

"I wish he did. Why didn't he kick me out?"

"He told me you were a promising student, even though you broke the towers of books I'd have to clean up. If I might remind you, in alphabetical order, in category from destruction, reconstruction, and to any research studies, and even more. It was a hassle."

"I always did wonder how you knew so much about alchemy." He felt her lips kiss his hand lightly, "I didn't want anything to do with it. I did get curious from time to time, though,"

"To hell with just being curious, you looked at a few sentences of a book, an image, and drew a perfect transmutation circle in seconds."

"Did I ever activate it, though, is the real question. Which the answer is no, Roy. You just sucked at drawing them at first."

"Hey.." He defended, leading her to chuckle.

A knock came on the window, "Hey, guys, it's time." Havoc said hurriedly.

* * *

_15:14_

Moaning and screeching came from the room, the monitors connected to the woman going haywire. The doctors allowed Maes in, but only him.

Threats were tossed at the man many times more, continuing to fuss on how she'd kill him if the baby didn't come out already.

In about ten minutes, it became silent.

Crying of a small child came from the room, Rebecca having bags of small clothes for both genders already. Maes came out of the room, tears in his eyes, "I think.. I think it's safe now."

"Meet Elicia Hughes, everyone." Gracia was tired, holding a bundle of blankets covering the small child, still calling out to the world.

"A month early, but she is healthy. Congratulations, you two. Let's talk about registering her in our systems when you're discharged from the hospital. Please call if you need anything else."

"Oh, Gracia, she's _beautiful_," Rebecca softly called to the new mother, "Here's some clothes for little Elicia; I bought them just in time. I'll just save the boy's clothes until someone else has a baby," She hinted over to her other friends.

Riza just stood by the doorway, her friends scarf back around her neck.

"We should head back, don't you think?" Roy peered behind her.

"No, I'm going to help out here for awhile before I go. You can go, if you'd like."

"I'll stay with you then. Maes already looks like he's just about done for the day; it's only been seven hours since we left the hotel," His eyes met the couple in the bed, "But he could probably use some help and get some sleep."

"Roy, come over here!" His best friend instructed him, "Isn't she just beautiful?"

"Which one?" He got hit by Gracia, rolling her eyes over to Riza who mouthed, '_Thank you_.'

"You get over here, too, lieutenant Hawkeye." Gracia handed her Elicia as she got over there.

Riza Hawkeye wasn't sure what to do with a baby. She just properly held the small thing, raising an eyebrow over to Gracia. She was so light. It reminded her of how painfully easy it is to break the child as well, and it scared her, but Elicia coo'd to the woman, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. This was oddly comforting. She didn't like children, they scream and throw tantrums usually. But _this_, was peaceful, prompting her how she could have something like this one day if she truly desired so.

But she couldn't now. It wasn't possible for her to be happy like this; she had a man to protect.

She let her guard down, just for this once to enjoy herself. Her footsteps lead her to a chair, sitting down with the infant and rocking in the chair softly enough for Elicia to go to sleep.

No one dared to say a word to the woman, or even about the woman. Gracia gave them one of those protective looks, defending the blonde with her child. Everyone in the room was genuinely shocked, to say the least. It wasn't everyday they saw Hawkeye, the strictest of all women, holding a child, and adoring it.

Soon enough, the light snores from the newborn were sending Riza into a sleep as well, her eyes softly fluttering shut. She was holding the child in her arms delicately, rocking back and forth in the chair until it came to a stop.

No one spoke for at least ten minutes.

Gracia gave a look, "It's safe to speak now, I think. But please keep it at a whisper," Her eyes searched around the room to the group, Roy standing in awe.

"Did you never see her with a child before?"

"I don't think anyone has," Mustang answered the woman, still looking at Hawkeye. Her breathing was so gentle, chest rising and falling.

"Shit, even just looking at her is going to make me fall asleep." Havoc scoffed, Breda agreeing to his friend.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's the one who just gave birth.." Heymans was believing this the more it was said.

"I did nearly break her hand earlier, I kind of feel guilty about it."

"Yeah, well, I think you at least sprained mine," Gracia nodded innocently to her husband.

"Wait, Roy, you seriously never have seen her with a kid?" Hughes was curious. He knew they have known each other before the war, but that means he must have at least seen her with some kind of kids.

"Other than being with Rebecca and learning the ropes on consoling them? No."

"Well it looks like you two may have to visit more often for Elicia, then; I know we'll need as much help as we can get."

"She looks a lot nicer when she's sleeping," Havoc was genuinely astonished at the sight of the lieutenant still, "It's not everyday you see her _not _yelling about everything," Gracia started to glare at him, "Maybe if you did your work like you're supposed to, she wouldn't _need _to yell at you. From what I hear, you normally aren't doing anything except making bets on silly things."

"Now you're starting to sound like her." Roy snickered with the group, "Watch out, guys, we have another Hawkeye."

"Okay, okay, that's enough." She noticed Havoc sticking his tongue out in concentration, a stick in his hand, about to poke the sleeping woman, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," She warned quietly.

"Fifty says I won't wake her up." Roy said, grabbing the stick from him, "Where the hell did you get this anyways?"

"On the way to get you guys, that's where. Fifty says you will wake her up." People made the bets, getting intruiged for the motions about to happen.

He dropped the stick, grabbing her purse instead. He shuffled until he found a comb, "Ah-ha," The boys were snorting.

Rebecca got up, only to gently take Elicia from the woman, "Wait!" Gracia alerted, "Just, wait. How do we know she might not-," Riza shifted in her sleep, holding Elicia a little closer to her, "Okay, maybe we're fine. Resume with it, Roy."

The chair luckily had room behind it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on with this without getting shot.

Hell, he might get shot anyways.

Hawkeye was not a woman to mess with, especially when sleeping. Even when they were just kids, if he tried waking her up, he'd be on the floor clutching his head due to the fact she always had some kind of weapon with her. One time, it was a baseball bat. Another, a hormonica; it hurt pretty badly that time. She has always been a violent woman, and he somehow picked up a skill on how to not wake her up.

"Rebecca," He whispered, "Get a mirror for me and put it in front of Hawkeye." She quietly did as told, "I don't get it."

"She makes a face when she's about to wake up. I'm surprised you didn't know this, being her best friend." The men tittered.

"Watch and learn." He snatched her hair clip, letting it fall around her. He quickly scooped it up with the comb, tenderly putting it back into his hands.

"She's a light sleeper, I'm surprised you've made it this far." Catalina whispered to him, making sure her words hit a direction opposite of her friends face.

He split her hair up into different sections, swiftly grabbing a clip for a group. The others were then intertwined carefully, nimble fingers exquisitely braiding her hair waves.

"Holy shit," Gracia exclaimed quietly, "Honey, why didn't I have him do my hair for our wedding day?"

"Because if I can't see you before the wedding, neither could he." Her husband stubbornly put.

He was twisting her hair pieces into a bun after doing the other side, being fragile with the circular motion for it, until it all formed a perfect ball at the back. He finally stepped aside, moving in front of her, brushing her bangs out on her forehead. When she moved again, he stalled his movements, waiting for her to go back to sleep.

"That wasn't the face, if I must tell you." He positioned his words away from the woman.

"Hey, Rebecca, do you have any of her earrings?" He was handed a box in reply, displaying three different pairs of jewelry. He chose a pair of light teal diamond studs, putting them aside while he unhooked her current white diamond stud earrings. His hands worked at a steady pace, making sure she wasn't making the face.

One ear, one to go.

After he did the other ear, he noticed her feet twitching in her sandals. It wasn't anything to worry about as long as she didn't make the face.

He crouched over to the earrings he had chosen, taking them apart and slowly putting them into her ears. She started to stir after the first ear, forcing himself to move away from her while observing her facial expressions.

Not the face.

He resumed when it stopped, putting the second piece in. He finally put the back onto the last ear, and stood back to observe. She didn't need makeup, and she would definitely wake up if he did put any on her.

He raised his hands in the air, "I do believe I win." The men sighed in defeat, Havoc handing in the pool of money.

"Well I still think you should wake her up, and show us the face."

"Fine," He moved back to Hawkeye, hoping she wouldn't punch him, and brushed his hand on her cheek, then moving his fingers in a tune that would sound beautifully on a piano. She stirred, scrunching her nose, tightening her eyes. He moved his head to the men, showing them the face. They all moved back when her eyes tried to open, adjusting to the light. She was frowning like a small child, groaning a bit.

She felt Elicia still in her lap, sound asleep.

Hawkeye sighed and threw her head back, "How long was I out?"

"I'd say long enough for me to do your hair," She raised an eyebrow, "And change your earrings."

"How didn't I wake up?"

"I picked up a skill on how _not _to wake you up."

"As in, you make a face when you're about to wake up," Breda clarified, Roy getting slapped on the arm light enough to not wake up Elicia.

"Don't babies usually scream and cry?" Havoc wondered.

"You mean like you?" Hawkeye deadpanned, holding her breath when the bundle in her arms started to shift, making noises of discontentment.

"Damn it," She cussed to herself, getting up from the chair, "Happy parenting day, you two. Lieutenant Colonel, you should probably take care of this for your wife." She smirked to him, handing over the child that started to stink.

Hughes wasn't phased by it at all, smiling as he took his child to the small station set up for them, "Oh that's just gross, babe." He called over to his wife, then going to a higher pitched voice, "Yes, you're gross. Yes, you are!"

Things would be different for awhile, that's for sure.

* * *

**_A/N: I'll hopefully have another chapter here soon, and better lemons. Probably in the next chapter or two, and then it'll be a time skip for a few times. _**

**_Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is a very lemony chapter. Just a warning. This includes involvement with BDSM, standing for: Bondage &amp; discipline, dominant &amp; submission, sadism &amp; masochism. **_

_**Just a clarification before we begin: The person who plays the roll of Dominance is usually the "top", and usually enjoys sadism; the enjoyment of inflicting pain to others. The person who plays as submissive is usually the "bottom", and usually enjoys masochism; the enjoyment of having pain inflicted. It's extremely intimate as you need to have a base of trust with the person you're with. **_

_**There's usually a safe word during these practices, such as "Yellow" and "Red". People use safe words to make sure both persons are enjoying themselves (I made it so Riza and Roy have a safe word).**_

_**Also, this has edgeplay, knife play to be specific. Knife play includes knives, daggers, swords, to be used to cut away clothing, scratch skin, etc. You have to be extremely careful with this, so I imagine a lot of trust needs to be entrusted. Using sharp tools means cutting skin, blood loss, diseases, etc. Not recommended that you just "try this out" at home. **_

**_I'm also going to warn that there is some things that may trigger some people with Depression, and those who Self harm. In the beginning, Roy tells his story about the orphanage in a series of journal entries._**

**_So... enjoy!_**

* * *

When they made it back to the hotel, the two headed with the others for dinner. Some pasta cuisine; fit for royalty.

"Well they finally had Elicia, when are you going to have kids, Riza?" Rebecca was begging, "Please, please, please."

"No, no, no. I'll have them when I'm ready; which isn't now, if you _must _know." She sipped her water, asking a waiter for lemons.

"Perfect, thank you." She quietly said to the man, plunging the sliced lemons in her glass.

"You aren't drinking, lieutenant?" Breda joked, "I mean, seriously, it was like you were a complete different person."

"Don't get your hopes up, I need a break from it again."

"Riza used to be quite the party gall if you didn't know," Rebecca winked, "I will say she did handle her liquor a lot better last night, though."

"I handled it best before the academy, really." She muttered to herself, looking through the menu.

When the waiter came over again, "Yes, the Fettuccine Prosciutto," Being asked a question, "Yes, with the peas and cream sauce."

Their conversation was light until she remembered something, "And can I get a side of sliced tomatoes as well in a balsamic vinegar?" The man gave a suggestion, "Yes, the onions and peppers would be great, thank you."

Havoc whistled, "Who knew the lieutenant had _manners_?" He teased, the table being surrounded with joining whistles.

"I can dispose of them as easily as you, if you'd like."

"So dry, lieutenant." He '_tsk'd_' at her, "If only I could change that,"

Roy was oddly jealous about how they were with each other, furrowing a brow in distaste.

"I'm pretty sure if you could I'd be like all the other girls you flirt with."

"Did you mean, swooning, and drooling over _moi_,"

"No, I meant stupid and easy to play."

"_Hey_," Rebecca defended herself, Hawkeye patting her shoulder with a, "There, there."

"Plus, I think I told you that first day that I didn't appreciate you flirting with me."

"Maybe you're just a bitch." Havoc shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the blondes glare.

"So you want to flirt with me, and then insult me? _Oh, yeah_, I can _totally _see how _all _the girls are _swooning _as you say." She rolled her eyes. Her tomatoes arrived, smelling _wonderful_.

She hummed when the food met her tongue, "I don't think I ate anything except for that yogurt, today," Her words left as she finished her first bite, reaching for another one.

"Is that really _that _good?" Rebecca huffed, Hawkeye's eye's bulging, "Yres," Her friend covered her mouth while giving the simple answer.

"So you play piano?" Breda snickered at his boss.

"Well, I might as well explain myself. It started like this,"

* * *

[_Flashback_]

_His parents were dead. _

_Dead. _

_D-E-A-D. _

_He had to run this fact in his head a few times, before looking out the window, expecting them to return home. _

_Even worse, he'll be going to a foster home. He heard what it was like, about the garbage bags, with very few belongings. It wasn't going to be easy at all. _

_He kept a journal._

_Day one, _

_'Nancy welcomed me to the home. _

_The kids laughed at me and told me I was a sissy, but that doesn't exactly make sense as I'm a boy. I'll have to look it up in a dictionary, if there is one.' _

_Day nine,_

_'__I looked up the word Sissy finally, it's apparently said to people that are weak. These kids aren't very nice, they call me weird names and one of them kicked me my second day, and hid my journal. I just found it today, and they laughed on how I had a diary. It's a journal, I tell them. A journal. My own journal.' _

_Day eleven, _

_'__I saw a girl with blonde hair today, she was really pretty. She had a book in her hand, but didn't notice me. She was talking to someone at a park, until she was yelled at to go back home. _

_I guess everyone has their own problems.' _

_Day fourteen, _

_'__Aunt Chris was able to visit me today, and took me to the park. She even got me an ice-cream cone, it was strawberry. The boys again laughed at me for having a 'girly' taste for things. My 'sisters' stuck their tungs (spelling?) at them, and said some mean things back. I don't even think the words they used were allowed to be spoken, like, woah. They used *those* words? _  
_They said the words, 'fuck off'. _  
_Shh, don't tell anyone I wrote that. Please. _  
_Thanks for listening to me, I really appreciate it.' _

_'I lost track of how many days it's been, it's been a month, though. I haven't been writing because I've been getting 'punishment'. AKA, bruises on my face, arms, and legs. _  
_It's not fun here.'_

_'__I've been hiding my journal inside my pillow-casing, the one inside the slip cover. Chris isn't happy with my arrangement (place of being, looked it up. Oh, I also looked up tongue. It's not tung, silly me.), and is trying to get me back with her. It's been a month and a week since I've been here, no one really cares about me except for Chris. I hope I go home soon.' _

_'My sisters have been teaching me about hair and makeup, and again I got laughed at! Those guys are so mean! I don't understand why they're being so cruel.'_

_'It's been three months, and I think I'm something called 'depressed'. The boys here have been punching me to the point of nosebleeds, and I've been hearing rumors (you know, talk) that someone is going somewhere else soon. I hope it's me. I don't feel like being here anymore. It's hard to breathe around here, and I think it'd be best to just disappear.' _

_'I've been hiding in the closet for fifteen minutes, it's been a few days since I wrote last. I needed to get away from them. They don't care. They never did. I don't like it here. I want to be gone. I want to be somewhere else, anywhere else but here.' _

_'__I've talked to my sister Vanessa, she helped with my wounds from earlier today. I had a really bad nose bleed, and my forehead was bruised and puffed out from it. It sucks here. She told me how I should try writing poetry, but it's easier to just let it go like this. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I don't care if I'm 'cussing'. I don't care. I want to be dead and I am so sorry.' _

_'Someone in the park actually talked to me, but only to insult me on how I smell like trash. I know I smell like trash. I haven't been able to bathe in five days. It's been five months. I don't know how much I can take anymore. I'm breaking to the point of extinction. It's like drowning in my own pile of trash. What trash? Me. That's what is trash. I'm drowning in myself.' _

_'The only friend I have is you, journal of... me, I guess. I miss mom and dad. Why did they have to be dead? It's the weekend, and we'd be on a picnic. I wonder what would happen if I was dead, maybe we'd be in Heaven enjoying one right now. It is three-thirty.' _

_'__Six months. Six months of pain. Six months of suffering. Tommy covered my mouth and nose with his hand today until I was completely out of oxygen. I'm curious on what would happen if he continued, if I actually died. Tommy is mean, and he's fat. He's a brunett with stupid sunglasses, and he acts like he's cooler than everyone. _  
_Nancy stopped him before it was too late, I guess.'_

_'__I forgot to tell you, those months ago on the rumors? It turned out to be the fat guy Marcus. He sat on my stomach and forced me to not breathe, and punched me if I bit his hand to get away. He's gone. He has been for awhile. I forgot to tell you, I'm so sorry.' _

_'__Guess who's leaving? Probably not me, the gossip is too hopeful for someone like me. A stupid, hopeless, nobody named Roy Mustang. It's not going to be me. It couldn't be.' _

_'Holy crap was I wrong. Chris got custody. She actually did it. _  
_I'm still really depressed. _  
_This is the happiest thing that's happened since.. _  
_I don't remember. I feel dead. _  
_I still want to die.' _

_'I'm going to therapy.' _

_'I went to therapy, and the guy Eric gave me a stone that I promised him with. Whenever I'm sad, I can just rub on it with my thumb, and it's supposed to soothe me. I don't see what's soothing about a smooth rock._  
_At least it looks like the color of moms eyes.' _

_'__I accidentally broke a glass in the kitchen and broke down in front of everyone. I feel so stupid. It's just a glass, why am I anxious over a stupid glass? It shattered, and I don't know what to do. I feel like my head is going to explode, and I feel like crying. _  
_Well, shoot, I am crying. _  
_Stupid tears. _  
_Stupid me. _  
_Shut the hell up, me. _  
_I'm so sorry, journal. I need to calm down. I am so sorry.' _

_'Apparently I'm dealing with trauma from that stupid place.' _

_'I'm being given piano lessons to cope with my pain.' _

_'I thought about poetry, but I'm too scared it's going to end up badly. I'm such a coward. Weakling. _  
_Weak. _  
_I am weak.'_

_'I found a couple people in the park doing something called 'Alchemy'. It's kind of weird, but I like it. Do you think it could accept me, too?' _

_'I told Chris about the Alchemy, and she found books in the basement about it. They were my fathers, apparently. He never told me about it, but he studied mainly in agricultural alchemy._  
_Weird.' _

_'I found this in my room, in my closet. It's been a few years, and I've gone to the hospital twice now for, 1, thinking about harming myself, and, 2, then actually harming myself. Chris cried with me both times, begging me to not do it again. She's forcing someone to make sure the shower is at one level of heat, all the time. Or at least at a cold level tolerable, only able to range to a point of heat that won't ever hurt me. I ended up burning my skin forcefully, and I have a few scars on my back from it. The doctor said it would heal after time, but I'm still depressed. I don't know what to do.'_

_'I just want a pain that I can control.'_

_'__Did I mention I've still been on the piano lessons? I'm in year five, and I'll be thirteen soon.'_

_'I did it! I did a transmutation! I was able to make a flower crown! For once I'm able to do something! I don't know what possessed me to make the transmutation, but I did it! I just put a pile of daisies, tulips, and daffodil's together in the middle, and tried to image the crown part of it, and bam! It's so cool! I gave it to Chris, and she said it was beautiful. She hung it above the picture of my parents in the entryway.' _

_'It's my birthday, and Chris threw a small party for me. The cake was double chocolate, and it's starting to feel like home again.' _

_'__I made a few more crowns for the sisters for their school show, and they told me everyone was jealous. The flowers I used were moms favorite: Carnations. Chris is jealous, too, I think. She misses having mom around, we all do. _  
_God, I miss her.' _

_'Chris found a flyer in the neighborhood stapled to a tree, apparently, and is thinking I should see to it. It was a flyer for alchemy training, but I don't think I'm skilled enough. I'm barely old enough, the flyer said to have ages 15 and up. This will have to wait for awhile; I'm only thirteen.' _

_'I'm practicing more with alchemy so in those few years, I'll be ready for that dude. Someone said he was crazy and let no one study with him, but I'd like to beg a differ. I'm different. I'm better. I am Roy Mustang.' _

_'I almost forgot, Vanessa is teaching me table etiquette tonight. She said there's a cute girl there at Hawkeye's. But since when have I cared about girls? I don't care about girls. They're kind of dumb to obsess over. I'd rather just have a friend. Not a girlfriend, but a girl friend. Girl-friend. Wait. A friend who happens to be a girl. _  
_Yeah that works. Damn it, I'm getting flustered. _  
_I don't care about girls, I swear!' _

_'I decided to put off my piano studies, it's been another year, and I don't need them. I'm perfect on it, and I only need to play a few times a year. _  
_Moms birthday, Dads birthday, and their death day.. I don't need anything else. I'm okay. The scars healed on my back, and I'm ready to move forward. I'm okay. _  
_I am okay to move forward.'_

_'I'll be sending in papers soon for . He wanted to know my knowledge, and send in the best package of alchemy I could offer. I'm sending a picture of a sculpture I've been thinking of; Mom and dad holding hands with a flower crown. _  
_The masterpiece will stay at home with Chris.'_

_'I finally created it perfectly after my fifty second try. Moms hair finally flows the way it did, and dads bow tie is on straight. Her dress goes the way it did back then. It has no color, it's grey, but it still marks how they were. It's going to be 'planted' into the back garden. I'm going to miss home so much when I go. Chris is opening a bar in central, and she told me how the girls will be working for her. _  
_Family is family, even though the girls and I aren't even related by blood. They've been the best sisters anyone could hope for, though.' _

_Even though a few of the girls accepted the job, the others went off to the outskirts of Central, and helped gather information for his mother. A couple of girls were picked up when legal to move themselves, as they came from the girls orphanage home. No families. _

_But that didn't stop Madame Christmas to treat them like family, having dinner with them more than she does with Roy._

* * *

He left out the drastic parts of the hospital stays, the reasoning's, everything that may lead to extreme pity. Riza didn't know all of it, she didn't even know about the journal he kept with him. He still has it tucked in one of his alchemic notes at his home. It's all packed in a box, but it's there.

He kept seven months worth of the orphanage stay, and continued at the hospital. Then there was a few notebooks filled with information about staying at the Hawkeye's.

The group just stared, completely taken aback to his words. They didn't need to know the rest, except for the fact he was beaten to a bloody pulp by other kids.

No one needed to know the rest, only that he picked up piano for his parents.

Riza wasn't shocked, but she knew he was leaving things out. It's the way his eyes hang over his head, ignoring the pitiful looks from his subordinates.

He was also ignoring her.

She took another bite of her meal, chewing it slowly to the person playing the piano in the next room.

Rebecca had a look in her eye: protectiveness. If Hughes was here, he'd have the same emotion in his eyes. It wasn't like her friend to be protective over Roy, but she didn't mind it.

He carried onto his story, leaving out the fact he studied at her fathers. He instead told them about the once a month going to his mothers, seeing his sisters that weren't related by blood. They were family, she understood this well, but she couldn't help getting extremely defensive when Vanessa would flirt with him.

Even worse, he flirted back.

She knew it was for work, she knew this. She knew without Madame and the sisters, he wouldn't be moving forward. It irritated her that he'd flirt back, but it's not like they're completely dating. They are each others, but she still wondered if all those nights without her, he'd be with another woman other than her. He did, but they were worthless to him, a penny to be spent to the ponds wishes.

She wants to know what he's hiding, but she doesn't at the same time. She didn't wait for him, and neither did he.

He told them about the sisters, mostly Vanessa, on how they taught him on beauty-care. He left out Riza, knowing her before the war.

It had to be done. No one can know. Hughes could know, but that's about it. Rebecca doesn't exactly keep secrets. She's a bird, tweeting the information to anyone, singing on how she knows something, and the other doesn't. It's the only real thing she dislikes about her best friend.

Rebecca only knew he trained at her house. She saw the burned tattoo. She helped with the healing process.

She's the bird that's free, while the Hawks Eye is trapped somewhere hidden. She's free to do what she wants, and Riza has to keep her eyes on one person, keep him in line. She'd have to shoot him if he didn't, and she couldn't let that happen.

It couldn't happen. She wouldn't be able to live alone. She sticks in groups, and he was the one leading it.

He poked her thigh, handing a small piece of paper.

'_I'll tell you the rest if you wish to know. I have nothing to hide from you. We'd have to stop at my house, though._

_Roy._'

She let a small smile slip, tucking the note in her pocket, tapping his foot twice with the toe of her shoe.

"Sorry," She whispered to him, smirking to herself.

It was a small signal they made those years ago, two taps for a message to start, or one if it was a slip of paper. Two taps back to understand they started a private conversation of their own.

It had to be more secretive now they were in the military.

"You never really said if you liked your hair, or not,"

"Maybe I don't need to say anything. I haven't taken it down, have I?"

* * *

After they all parted ways, he promised. He promised to show her, so they ended up taking a long trip to his home in the East, right by the command center. It took awhile, but not too long. She stared at him while he shoveled through boxes of things, then finally reaching his wanted notebooks.

The notebooks were falling apart, and she didn't know what to think at first, she never knew about them.

The first notebook was of his childhood, beginning at the foster home. He only told stories, but it was never told like this. Never the raw abuse, the details.

The second notebook was shortly written after staying at her fathers, being the student he was. She only had a faint idea of his words, but didn't realize the truth.

* * *

'_I arrived at the Hawkeye's today, and told me he had high hopes of me, and the introduction was very brief. It was like he was consumed into a desperation of seeking out truth, retreating back to his study after saying Hello. He wasn't too bad, I guess. _  
_What's mostly interesting from this entire house is the blonde Miss Hawkeye. She just put me in my room I'll be staying in, and I don't mind it here. There's something disturbing about this place though, it's making me break into a cold sweat. Like a distant memory._'

'_I remember writing less frequently than this, I know it was never this much. But I can't stop myself from wondering about his daughter, her brown eyes are like a void I can't seem to run away from. _  
_I'm curious on how things will turn out for us, but so far she's amazing. She took on the entire chores of the house when her mother passed away, and her cooking is brilliant. She's a year younger than me, and I shouldn't be allowed to think about her. But for some reason, I just can't prevent myself to hold back on these thoughts. I wonder if her hair is as soft as her voice, sometimes._'

She blushed as she read through the notebook, Roy was on the couch relaxing as she read. She was relieved he wasn't looking at her.

'_Remember when at the foster home I was beaten to a pulp? Master wants me to kick him with alchemy. He's a dumb-ass if he thinks I'll move on with that. He yells at me frequently, until I feel as if my ear drums are about to bleed and explode. _  
_But then she calms me down in seconds, as if she has my sanity in her pocket, locked away somewhere distant, but never far away._'

She doesn't remember the yelling all too well, but she feels the voices roaring in her bones. That feeling at that house, it was like a never ending summer storm. It was peaceful, but there was always something wrong. Something to cause the tinge of paranoia deep within her.

'_Miss Hawkeye slapped me today for accidentally touching her rear end. _  
_I deserved it, but seriously? It was a pretty nice butt. _  
_I'm still not sure how I feel about this. It's embarrassing to talk about, but I'm doing it anyway. Not like anyone will read this or find it. Remember at the foster home where I hid it in the zipped pillow sheet? Same concept I'm using. No one notices because it's one I have way behind my other two pillows. It's really nice here, even though my cheek is still burning. I'm sure Master would have killed me in seconds if he knew about it, but she swore to secrecy. I'd have it no other way._'

This was the first time she ever slapped him, and now it's a regular everyday thing. '_Funny,_' She thought to herself.

'_Miss Hawkeye insists I call her Riza, even though it's just... It's not natural, is it? I had to say it a few times (Okay, like twenty-four, but who's counting?) to get the feel for it. It's weird. Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. _  
_Riza Mu-_  
_Nope. _  
_Not going to dream like that. _  
_Bye, journal. Good bye. _  
_(For now, anyways)_'

'_It's a Saturday, and I asked Master if I could take Riza with me for a few errands earlier. I almost lost track of her and decided selfishly that I would hold her hand for the rest of the way. Until we got to the corner of the street, of course. Master didn't suspect a thing, too involved in his research. I feel pretty smug about this, even though I'm fluttering like a small school girl. Maybe I am a school girl. Holy shit, am I a girl?..._  
_..._  
_Just checked, still a dude. I seriously had to check, okay? What if I was suddenly replaced with female anatomy? That would be terrifying. _  
_Anyways, as we were doing errands, she found a poetry book she liked and I bought it for her off the money I get for small jobs near the neighborhood. _  
_I just pulled weeds for a lady down the street and placed in daffodils, and that was enough for the book. _  
_She kept hugging it like it was a treasure. The Hawkeye's have tons of books, but they aren't filled with one's a teenage girl would want to spend her time with. _  
_They're all alchemy, no romance, no poems. Nothing to relate to, all nonfictional, nothing to dive for a dream. She told me books are expensive as she looked at the cover, forcing herself not to look through the pages. _  
_She reminded me of my sister Vanessa when she got a new set of makeup, or figured something out for hair. _  
_But it never gave me chills or made my chest flutter to the image of her dancing down the streets with the new book latched against her chest. _  
_It was happiness at its finest, and for once I felt filthy rich._'

Little does he know, she still has the book locked away in her closet, in a music box she got as a child.

'_I asked Master if I'd be able to take her out the house again, and he said to me, "Don't interrupt my work, do what you please, and don't ask again." _

_He told me straight forward, as if trusting me with everything. It burned deep within me on how much he doesn't care enough for Riza. I'm still curious on how she's so warmhearted, caring so deeply for others when she hasn't been properly taken care of herself._

_._

_I found her indulged with the book I got her two weeks ago, again. I think this is the seventh time I've seen her read it. I asked her if she wanted another, and her eyes were bright with excitement. This is as close to the sun I'll get._

_._

_Apparently that last statement wasn't true._

_She kissed my cheek, and I burned up into a pile of goo, unrecognizable from the true skin I live in. I felt all the atoms and stars around me completely stop for a moment as she did, reducing back into ash and returning to the shapes of true design. _

_I didn't know how to speak, and the trip back was quiet, but peaceful as she giggled and danced away from me, running back home._'

Riza remembered this clearly, and doesn't remember sitting in the chair. She was unable to stop reading. This notebook was all about them. Her, she should correct.

'_Home has an entirely different meaning when I'm with her, sitting on the piano bench and playing a small tune as her dress hugs her waist and flows around her small body. I didn't realize there was a piano until she pointed it out to me across the kitchen. I told her how I used to play frequently, then suddenly stopped after awhile. What I didn't tell her is I only play during special occasions, but whenever she asks me, I'll play. I don't mind if it's for her._'

'_Sometime after our first kiss together, I ended up realizing the pain was coming from her all at once. It was a pleasant pain, but it's because she smells like the garden back at home. I thought for a moment, just a moment, that mom and dad were back, smiling at me straight in the face. I swear I saw their faces in the window, but it was just a few school kids laughing as they stalked us. I ended up blushing furiously, and she just pecked my cheek._'

'_She said it would be okay, but for some reason I'm just as paranoid as her father. Thinking he could walk in at any moment given, yelling at us for even sharing that kind of romance._'

'_Her eyes burn my skin off, but it's a pain I wouldn't trade for anything._'

'_I got extremely embarrassed when our kisses lead to something more passionate, showing the arousal unexpectedly in my trousers. She laughed softly and told me it wasn't that big of a deal. I have no idea if that was a pun, or if she was being serious. She confuses me greatly and I enjoy it so much for unknown reasons._'

'_I bought her another book today, and her father has been looking at me as if he wanted to kill me for getting so close to his daughter. He probably does, and I don't blame him._'

'_I woke up to the creak of my bedroom door opening, and her face was covered in tears. Her lips were slightly pursed and she hid her face in the pillow in arms._

_Nightmare, my mind screamed. _

_She crawled into my bed moments later, and we just laid there in each others arms. She didn't want to talk about it, but for some reason I could see the dream in her eyes, dulling away the color of her iris'. Her eyelashes sticking together from the tears, and I don't want to even start on how much it killed me. I kissed away her tears, and she wiped away mine. I didn't realize I started crying, but I did._

_She asked me for a bedtime story, and I told her about the one with the princess saving the prince. She laughed, and said it reminded her of us. Always saving my ass when I should be protecting hers. I was about to argue, but her lips pressed to mine before I could speak. _

_God, please don't ever take this away from me._'

"Things haven't changed all that much, have they?" Riza said softly as she turned the page delicately, continuing her read. She felt his arms drape around her shoulders, sighing into the nape of her neck.

"No, they haven't." She concluded as shivers went down her spine.

'_Please don't have her father kill me, please don't have her father kill me, PLEASE don't have her father kill me. _  
_I don't regret it one bit, but.. _  
_Please. Do. Not. Let. Her. Father. Kill. Me._'

'_Her father hit her this afternoon. I don't know who he is anymore, but did I ever know him before? I don't think I have, and for some reason my mind is telling me it's happened more than once. I don't want to believe it. I don't want to think about it, but blood rushed to her face, bruising on her cheek, jaw, and nose. I can't think. I should have protected her, but I couldn't. I wasn't awake. I didn't know. _

_Her grandfather is a... weird man, in summary. He said he would teach me chess. Riza will be taught by the maids on cooking, as if hers isn't good already__._'

'_He threw condoms at me. _  
_Fucking._  
_Condoms. _  
_Then he threw a herb mix in a vile to Riza, and let me tell you, we were a blushing mess. I didn't break eye contact with the man, telling myself if I just.. tried hard enough, my eyes would peel and I wouldn't see him anymore. _  
_Can he please dissolve into dust or something? This is just weird. He's weird. This situation is weird. Old man has some weird moves, and I feel like he's trying to play at something. _  
_Dear journal, please imagine me making weird warrior noises and doing stances towards the dude. He wants a war? Come on, fight me. _  
_I need to take a cold shower._'

"Dear journal, please imagine me making weird warrior noises and doing stances towards the dude. He wants a war? Come on, fight me." She quoted towards him, breaking out into snorts and giggles.

"Oh, whatever." He muttered into her throat.

"_Dear journal, the crazy grandpa has been teaching me chess, and I haven't beaten him once. He's an ass-hat, and I feel like he'd be great at embarrassing donkeys and rambling about how awesome he is, and hopefully a llama will spit in his face. _Wow, Roy, you sure had quite the grudge towards him." Riza clicked her tongue, chuckling as he pinched her side. She closed the notebook, moving to the next.

'_Poetry?_' She noted to herself before moving on to the page.

'_You were a ray _

_Of outstanding sunshine_

_The brightest of stars even _

_When the sky wasn't_

_Ever so clear_'.

'_When you are in their arms_

_You would think _

_You could be there _

_For eternity _

_Just being there _

_Embraced in their empathy._'

'_When you think of pain_

_You never think of people _

_Around you bleeding _

_Out in agony _

_Eyes clouding and becoming the _

_Dullest of colors you could ever see._

_Maybe it's a sign_

_That I could never _

_Save them for myself _

_But those visions _

_Will always be pressed into_

_The back of my mind_'.

They all looked to be stained with water and coffee, maybe even tea. Then there was burn marks. Some of the pages looked so fragile, like they could flake into your hands if held too firmly. It reminded her of him.

There was something written in a different language, she was guessing ancient Xingese. Turning the page there was a translation:

'_BY ROSA LEAH PROCH: PAGE 107, PARAGRAPH SEGMENTS 5-11_

_"Silk, the thinnest of fabrics; _

_Loved and caressed until it was made into perfection. _

_Sometimes I sit at my desk at school,_

_And I wonder if I'll ever remember how rough and tainted your skin feels. _

_It was always something I could never describe _

_Because even you were too perfect for my own being. _

_I am a delicate rose, petals as white as the snow on our mountains;_

_I fall and I will scatter, _

_Never to be placed together. _

_I am the poison you offered your foes, _

_Leaving them all for dead."_

_"I was never one to cry, _

_I concealed my feelings as best as I could, _

_though today I'm not sure it's possible."_

_"I love my life,_

_But I'll admit: _

_I absolutely hate when my souls being is away from you, _

_Never once again seeing the light from your beautiful brown eyes,_

_My Dear."_

_"I said,_

_"Don't leave me behind."_

_But you did so anyways, I'm not sure if I'll forgive you.'"_

He crossed it out, reversing it to: _'__I never said not to follow me, but you did so. I still don't know if you knew the words behind my eyes that day, Riza._'

All of it translated and reversed between the two languages, and she admired the way her name was written in Xingese. It wasn't any different from Amestrian speech and literature, but it was more unique than anything.

But that was it. The only pages that were filled, "When did you write these?"

"During foster care, then during the first year of military, and Ishval." He told her simply.

"So you took your sisters advice?"

"Only for those times."

"I noticed how my name is different,"

"It's not that different from what it is. Just written and said different."

He kissed her neck lazily, forcing her breath to hitch, snatching his hair in hand, "That's not very nice, Riza."

"Neither is you toying with my body, sir." She grunted when he bit her neck a little too harshly, "And I thought you would only slap my ass," Her voice had a more playful tune to it. He smirked.

"Well it's occupied with a chair at the moment."

'_This is bad._' Her mind screamed, '_But to hell with it._'

She allowed his lips to roam, and _God _did it feel beautiful. It's not like anyone was with them, or checking up with them.. It was just them, and they left before anyone could really catch up and find the two.

She felt a light sucking on her shoulder-blade, '_When did my shirt sleeves fall..?_' The button-up was down to her elbows, slugging off her arms slowly.

"I'm not going to be able to.." She hummed as he sucked on the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside, "To move in a bit.. Let alone respond.."

Heat was pulling down to the pit of her stomach, and damn it, she was just _throbbing _for attention, "I missed this," She trailed off dazedly. For once it felt as if she was telling the complete truth.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to continue?"

"Maybe a little more," He slid his hands down and up her thighs, until reaching her sweet crevice. A small moan escaped when he brushed his fingers over her, ever so softly.

"More," She commanded with a whine, jerking in her seat when his hand slid on her. He raised an eyebrow, "It's been awhile.." She responded.

"Hm." He started to turn his body to the front of her body, kissing down her chest and navel, reaching the bottom of her shirt. Her belt hugged her undershirt. Slowly unraveling the shirt and unbuttoning her pants.

"You know, I would be fine with this wasted, too." She reminded softly.

"Like you've said," He kissed the top hem of her underwear, "It's been awhile."

"Roy, just fuck me already."

"You're greedy,"

"I've never been one for patience, sir." She clarified as her hands wove into his hair.

He mumbled something as her legs lifted so he could remove her pants, "Hmm?"

"Lee-kzrah." He pronounced clearly, tongue rolling on the R, throat bouncing on the K, "Thought I'd actually say it other than write it."

"I don't," She paused, "_Oh_," She understood quickly. It's her first name in Xingese.

"I don't know about you, but I like your name just the way it is." He spoke softly, kissing her bare thigh.

"I don't care either way as long as it's me," She hummed, "Tell me more things."

He spoke a fluent sentence in Xingese, more soft tongue rolling in the process. His voice became gruff with certain words and phrases before translating, "The bumblebee fell over the disgusting band of tigers that are on the prowl, Miss Hawkeye." She wasn't expecting that, "Where exactly did you learn Xingese?"

"I had to, your father forced me to read with some phrases hidden in Xingese phrases. Though, I'll admit, I knew some back when I was younger. Mom fought with dad, and later I found out it wasn't fighting." He placed kisses up her thigh, "It was sexual aggression."

"How about you tell me about it,"

He spoke another phrase, shorter than the others, "It's something you speak rather frequently. Get back to your desk and work." She gulped before he nipped at the lace of her panties, groaning involuntarily, "Damn it."

He pushed her calves up to the arm rests, "It's a good thing you're still flexible."

"I have to, or I won't be able to do my job-," She moaned and threw her head back, his fingers ran down her opening, "It's not nice for you to do that without warning," She whispered shakily.

"You do realize," His fingers lightly ran over her clitoris, "What we're doing, right?" Her voice wasn't the only thing shaking now. Her whole body was shivering in anticipation, "Fuck you."

"Oh, no, no. You have it all wrong," He removed her underwear, "I believe it'd be correct for you to say," He sucked on her upper leg, "_Fuck me_."

"Roy," She called out.

"Beg."

"You're insane,"

"I'm not asking."

"So it's an order?" Her lips quirked up.

"Beg." He licked teasingly next to her lips, receiving another luscious moan. Her hands were threatening to clench in his obsidian hair.

Her hands screeched at her, silently begging to move him closer to the right spots.

"I'm not letting you win again."

"Again?"

"Before I went to the academy," She gasped when he took a testing taste, "In the," She took in a shaky breath, "Empty room, learning his secrets," His fingers were so delicate, and _damn it _her body wanted more. She lost control of her hips as they rocked into his touch, "Pl.." She groaned as she almost let go.

"I'm not letting you win."

"As you said," He wasn't going to give her so much attention, though he did take a teasing suck at her clit, a moan echoing throughout the rooms. She hushed herself with soft whines when he stopped. Eyes closed, lip being teased with teeth and tongue.

"You might as well let it go, I'm going to win. I always do." His pants were suffocating as her voice filled the room, breaths heavy.

She didn't respond.

His tongue twisted around her opening and sensitive areas, her hands clawing at the chair.

Her legs started to twist and twitch when he continued, hands pulling his hair towards her as she convulsed with an orgasm.

"That was fast," He commented.

"Go to hell," Her legs tightened together when he moved away.

"Not going to beg yet?"

'_Damn it all._' Her mind whispered, '_L__et go. Just let go.'_

"Not enough," She was dizzy from her first climax, but, "It's not enough," She quickly pulled him in, tasting herself on his lips, "Not," Kiss, "Enough."

He smiled, chuckling as he picked her up, "At least you're actually responding with words this time around." She looped her arms around his shoulders, straddling his waist. She repeated herself over and over, kissing his neck, "Not enough."

She didn't take anymore time when he set her on the edge of the bed, her legs backing up while her hands dragged him by the collar. Hands possessive with unbuttoning his shirt, removing from his pants, unzipping as they kissed. She pulled at his hair, deepening every kiss little by little. She was a woman enthralled.

His hands were so soft due to always wearing his gloves. It was the only real thing that felt the same physically, not even his dark hair could compare.

Every osculate of theirs were on the same passionate level, lips bruising lips. Grunts and moans matching, whines when they parted for one second as he pulled off her shirt. He had to stop and stare with hooded eyes at her physique.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting, colonel?" She teased, showing her teeth in a half smile.

"Oh, not much longer. Though," He traced down the valley of her breasts with a finger, "It is fun to torture you. When did you change?"

"Oh you mean the get up? At the hospital, before we left for food." He raised an eyebrow in question, "Rebecca had a few of my clothes with her."

"You're sure this isn't hers?"

"She's a length or two bigger than me around the waist. We are the same cup size, if you must ask." She stroked his stomach with her foot, "Come on, I'm not going to wait forever."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her foot, bending it slightly to then kiss the arch.

"Why is it that you somehow accustomed to a smell of gun powder over the years?"

"You do realize I liked guns back at fathers, too, correct? I just wasn't allowed to touch them."

"He'd probably rather have you touch those guns than this one right here," She covered her face and laughed, "Oh my God, shut up." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Should I serenade you in bed?"

"Please don't."

"I'm wounded, Riza."

"You can be tone deaf, that's all."

"Your laugh is tone deaf." She gasped at him, "Roy!"

"I'm sorry, I saw the chance and took it on accident." He kissed her belly button.

"_On accident_."

"Yeah, on accident. See, you understand." She squirmed when he toyed with her nipples for a few seconds, whimpers daring to escape. She was still laughing, muttering, "Tone deaf." Under her breath as more moans moved past her lips.

"You did say _not enough_. Is this enough yet?"

She could feel the heat being placed back, sweeping warmth and a pulsing discomfort into her lower regions.

"Damn it, Roy," She gasped.

"Is it enough?" He kissed her breast, then sucking on her peak gently. She was pushing herself into him as her back arched from the sensation. His tongue swirled until a soft _pop _entered the room, a chill forming to the spot. He swept her hair back from her face, "Is that a no?" She didn't realize she had a death grip on his shoulder.

She nodded shakily, soon hearing the shifting of his clothing going down his thighs. She kissed him, the small exchange soon turning into a wild fire again. She felt his lips on her neck again, sucking and teeth pulling, ears being insensitively bitten. Hands found hair, pulling and bringing each other back to one another's lips, being bruised with _so much force_.

The kisses became softer, slowing down until he pulled away.

"I love you, you know."

"Thank you," She smirked.

"Riza, kind of killing the mood.." He jerked when her hands brushed over his length.

"No, I'm not."

"Such a tease. Say it back."

"Orders at a time like this? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I could be ordering you to do worse."

"Like what?" Her voice was husky in the wide room. He bent down into her ear, whispering lowly, "I could be having you turn around, bend over, and let me just _drill _you from behind, oh so properly. Do I dare go on?" His thumb moved over her clitoris, bringing another soft moan into the room.

She caught her breath again before speaking, "Go on."

He rolled his tongue behind the shell of her ear, "Should I order you to not suppress anymore of your _delicious _moans?"

She hummed, "_Mm_, you know you could do better than that, colonel."

"Keep calling me colonel and I'll be ordering you to sit on my desk at work, _lieutenant_."

She couldn't hold back anymore as she pushed him back on his bed, straddling his hips. She bit his neck, groaning with him, "Sorry, sir, I can't keep waiting anymore." She said into his jaw. She inhaled sharply and whined when he harshly smacked her behind. Her hips rubbed against his during this moment, evoking another deep sigh from the two.

She nipped and kissed her way down to his navel, undressing him completely. She wrapped her mouth around his member, taking his length completely, bobbing her head up and down. Light whimpers and groans came out from the man. She removed her mouth, dragging her tongue on the underside of him, and his voice stumbled as he moaned loudly.

She wiped her mouth, and smiled at him, "I did say how it's been awhile, yes?"

"Like _hell _it's been awhile," His voice was heavy as she traced his size with her fingertips. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"I don't ever lie, now do I, colonel?" She positioned herself above him, rocking herself onto his shaft. He sat back onto his elbows, biting his lip to restrain himself from forcing himself into her.

She clawed her nails smoothly down his chest, and _fuck _he couldn't hold back anymore. He shamelessly entered her without a word, and her eyebrows creased and she pleaded as he switched their positions, quickly thrusting into her.

He stopped for a moment, "Sorry," She kissed his cheek.

"Please." She hummed.

He took a steady pace, until she pulled at his hair, biting his ear, "I did say _please_, sir."

He grinned viciously, pounding into her deeply, receiving a hiss. Her knees flew upwards for better access, another moan being sent into the room.

"Roy," His name was a prayer, and she couldn't stop repeating it.

She forgot how thick and hard his cock was when inside her, always seeming to send her over the edge without fail.

"Oh god," She whimpered as he lifted her legs by the knees, continuing to pound into her. She climaxed again, and she thought she couldn't anymore. She was proved wrong when his thumb was back on her sensitive nub, rubbing _so fucking gently_, and she turned into the pillow and nearly screamed from the next orgasm. She was sure he'd have claw marks on his back for the next few days. He hissed into her ear, biting her neck as she came with a passion.

"You just can't go easy on a girl, can you?" She asked dazedly as he rocked into her repeatedly.

"Well, it has been awhile, Miss Hawkeye," He teased into her ear, running his tongue behind her earring.

"How much stamina do you have, exactly?"

"Hm, it's only been about ten minutes,"

"Well, fuck me," She whined as he grabbed her ass, "I haven't had you in awhile, but I still know something that will get you just as gone as me," She purred in his ear, tugging his lobe with her teeth, "Mind if I turn around like you kindly said before?" She smirked when hearing the eager groan he gave her in the nape of her neck, "Is that a yes?" She ground her hips against his, feeling him deeper inside her.

"Gh," He started to groan, _finally_.

"Holding back on me, sir? You know better than that,"

God, she was sweet talking him, and it felt so _good_. His nails were crushing into her hips, and _damn Hughes was right. _It felt so amazingly right, and he didn't have a worry about anything in the world right now.

"Fuck, I love you," He groaned in her ear, kissing her cheek with harsh pressure. Her thrusts were meeting his, and, "Shit," He was moving wantonly, moaning with her as her tight walls clenched around him over her next orgasm that shook around him. Her pants were heavy and she was near wheezing over the effects of him ramming so deep within her. Her hands raking down his back over and over again was drawing blood, and he was so _turned on _that this was _his making_.

He was gone, biting down on her bare shoulder, kissing her with a fire he held in the back of his mind for _so long_, _too long_. She moaned and whimpered with him as his cum drizzled out of her tight pussy, staining his bed with her scent. Their kisses became lazy, and he felt his racing heart go back to its slowed pace, a beat he swore he felt go down before hers.

Her mind was on a high, an overload from the orgasm after orgasm, and they both just wanted this to last forever. The careless sex, the pillow talking.

They cuddled and kissed, laughing lightly as he was still buried deep inside her.

"This can't last forever, you know," She said to him.

"Marry me." He blurted out, chuckling as her eyes widened, "I'm serious, Marry me."

"Roy,"

"Marry me." He repeated. A smile firm on his face, and definitely not removing itself anytime soon.

"Roy, we can't."

"Marry me."

"Roy, we seriously can'-" He kissed her on the lips, dodging her words effectively. He savored her taste before speaking again.

"Marry me. Just," Kiss, "Just Marry me. It doesn't have to be now," Kiss, "Just Marry me."

"Then when?" He kissed neck, then pressed his lips to hers in attempts of removing the pain in her voice.

"How about," He kissed her nose, "How about when I'm Fuhrer," Forehead, "And we can talk about it more then?"

"I wouldn't be able to guard your back," She whispered hoarsely.

"We'll talk about it," He kissed her temple, "Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Wife," He smirked.

"Roy.."

"I can dream." He defended.

"...Husband." She shook her head, "I like Roy better."

"Do you like Husband more than sir?"

"...Maybe," She pondered on this for a moment, "Maybe." There was a light tint of red in her cheeks, "We might as well thank our friends for this,"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure they've been trying to set us up for awhile, Roy."

"Do you think Rebecca and Havoc are-,"

"Yes, they are together. They were naked in bed,"

"Embarrassing!" He teased.

"Like I said before, it's just the aftermath of sexual intercourse."

"Were you jealous?" He had a smirk smashed onto his face, "Were you?"

"Maybe because for the last weeks we've been dodging this moment," She paused, "Or should I say past year?"

"And like I said before, Riza," He guided her face up to see his, "You aren't a one night stand."

"I'm not sure," She averted her eyes.

"You're not a substitute," He clarified, "Call me cheesy as hell, but no," She leaned into his hand on her face, "You're more than that. Way more than that, Riza,"

"Could have been cheesier, so I'll deal," Her voice was playful and she smiled, eyes still closed.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep sounds amazing right now," She nodded her head, then let out a small whine, "Roy,"

"Hm?"

"You're still," She didn't dare to move her hips.

"I'm still what?"

"Um," She gasped when she rose her body in the slightest, "Still inside me.."

He kissed her shoulder, "We could go again," She felt his lips widening into a toothy grin.

"Damn it, Roy, you will be the death of me," She grumbled, "I hope you don't expect me to move, I'm sore as hell. I can't even move my legs, Roy. What the hell?"

"I guess I'm too hot for you, turning you into a puddle of hot, hot, hot damn."

"That was terrible, you are terrible."

"Hey, at least you're the hot one!" He heard her mutter, "I better be,"

"What's that?"

"I better be! It's not easy being a lady-," He kissed her, pulling out. He sneered at the loss.

"Fucking hell, how big are you?" Her fingers ran through her hair, "No wonder I'm a hot mess,"

"Is this out of normal?" He glanced down to his crotch, her eyes peering away from it, "Not when all the guys you meet are just, er," She gulped, "Well they just can't really compete, alright? Can we sleep now?" She rushed the words from her vocals, and sighed with ease when he kissed her collarbone and cuddled while facing each other. He wasn't about to get an accidental boner from her butt rubbing on his manhood, even though he was already painfully erect.

She pulled his face to her shoulder, and her voice was so gentle like always. So unbelievably gentle, feather like kisses on his cheek, trailing to his chin, only to meet his lips again. She always knew how to calm him down in seconds.

Still, unfortunately, had a hard on. She kept touching him, and her hair kept brushing against his neck and chest. Her nails lightly went down his arms, up to his collar bones, and _shit _she was going down towards his hips.

"Devil woman," He gravelly said. Her hands traced their way up to his sides again.

"Just let me play with you for awhile longer, sir," Her voice was just as raspy in texture, "Allow my stamina to get back up," She paused her movements, leaning into his ear, "After all," He nearly bucked up into her hand as her fingers delicately ran down his shaft, "You did fuck me senselessly,"

"You need to be more fragile with me, sir." He groaned in response, "Be gentle with me, but make love with me like I'm a whore, make sense?" His breath was ragged and heavy, she was getting him so close just with all the foreplay and dirty talking. He grabbed at her hips, and she hummed, "Ah, ah, ah, sir. I didn't say you could touch me," He swore he could hear her lips turning up into a half smile.

"But-,"

"No but's, sir. No touching me, or it's off. Understand?"

"Why-?"

"Why? Sir, do you have to ask? I'm doing exactly what you did all those times," She nibbled at his neck, soothing it with her tongue, "I'm driving you insane, aren't I?"

'_Yes,_' His mind called. His body only shook when her finger slid down the slit on his member, tracing the small 'V' on the underside of his cock.

If there was a definition in the dictionary for agony, he would find it hard to believe Riza Hawkeye wasn't set as an example. She was torturing him. She knew every part of him like the back of her hand, and she was taking advantage of the fact she knows all of his buttons. Every single one drove closer to a higher velocity of the torment, and he had to use every bit of himself to hold back from taking her right then and there.

"I wanna-, God, Riza," He moaned uncontrollably and whined as she took her fingers, creating a ring on the base of his cock.

"You're not allowed to come, sir." She twisted her lips into a smile.

"Fuck," His hands were pulling on the bed sheets, and she took her time examining his muscular arms, scrapes and burns created from the war and small missions. She admired his abdomen, twitching from all the things she was doing.

"You're very red _here_," She circled a finger around the crown of his manhood, enjoying the reaction she received. He was biting onto his lip, and she could feel him throbbing for her, wanting to release.

"Maybe if you say the magic word, sir." She pushed him onto the bed, "Move and you'll regret it, sir."

She left the room, seeing her go into her bag, a different pair of handcuffs coming to view.

"Where do you-,"

"These are military issued, sir." She quirked up her lips, obviously continuing to enjoy herself.

"Do you get turned on from other peoples pain, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Maybe I do,"

She kissed his wrists before placing the handcuffs on them, and left again for something else. '_A rope?_'

She tied the rope into the headboard, and connected with the center piece of the handcuffs. She was using the military standard of tying more than one person together in a line, a way designed for no escape. '_Damn it_,' He cussed again in the back of his mind.

"I enjoy you being completely helpless to me a lot more than the pain, sir," She hushed, running a finger down his chest.

"How many times are you going to leave the bed?" She didn't answer as he saw her rear move gently with her movements, coming back to the bed with a blindfold.

"You're okay with this, aren't you?" His heart was racing, and she noticed the slight fear in his eyes. "Hush, Roy. Remember our safe word?" He had to think a moment. It's been such a long time.

"Heartbeat?"

"Heartbeat." She kissed his forehead, "You remember _why _it's heartbeat?"

"Because it's something we don't exactly have control over," Another kiss on his nose.

"Good boy." She praised him. She gave him another solid kiss on his mouth, lingering there until he felt the ice fabric of the blindfold.

She traced his muscles with her fingers, until she reached all the way down to his feet. She noticed deep scar tissue in his thigh, one from a mission they were on two weeks after the war. Hayate was at Shells, and Rebecca was with the team. When they weren't expecting anything, a shot came from the south and created a flesh wound in her colonel's leg. She was lucky, a minor wound on her arm from a rifle in the distance.

She soothed the tissue with her thumb, placing a lingering kiss on the wound. He healed nicely, but it was sensitive. Another scar on his forearm, the war.

She knew him so closely, and it was easy for her to track every single one of these marks left behind.

His hip was injured when he was little, another child threw him from the balcony and had broken his left arm. He told her about this the second she saw the scars from the surgery. He told her if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to play piano like he does every so often.

She kissed every area she could, and she could see all the tension leaving his body.

Shoulder; war. Bruising on his chest; at work he hilariously got _accidentally _punched by Armstrong. Little does he know, that accident was Rebecca pushing him while he ripped off his shirt. She had to hide in the bathroom immediately afterwards.

He was calm at the same time he wasn't, he felt her soothe all of the areas with small kisses that stayed for random times. He also felt her hair go all over his body. This was always the most intimate time of their affairs. He'd be held back like this, blinded, and she'd do everything she wanted. She was memorizing, and he wasn't going to stop her. He didn't mind when she did this. She was always more gentle at these moments.

She's strict, pushy, and always scolds him when he does wrong. And then there's times like this where she's so sensitive towards him.

"It's been awhile," He wanted to soak his fingers in her hair.

"Since I sewn a new batch of your gloves? Yes," She kissed another small scar, "Can we flip you over?" He nodded, feeling the rope being untied delicately and pulled back together after he comfortably flipped on his stomach.

She kissed between his shoulder blades, massaging them with her knuckles and fingertips. She found a few more of his scars, ones from when he burned his own back in the shower at his home. She saw the outline of different burns, nowhere near what she suffered.

His stress was falling away, every kiss seemingly taking away past pain.

"I meant it's been awhile since you.. since we've done something like this," Another peck on the small of his back.

"Yes, it has," She rubbed her hands down his back, kissing the scratch marks she left just a little bit ago, "I really beat you up, Roy," She laughed softly, "Sorry." She pressed her lips again and again up his back, until she reached his lips. She turned his head, controlling him into her mouth.

"Better?" She asked, he nodded lazily.

"Yeah," He was still happily hard, and she seemed to notice as she moved her fingers in front of him, other hand coming from behind and softly cupping his balls. He groaned into the touch.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not done yet." She was probing at his ass with her fingers.

"I'm not sure whether to say Heartbeat or not," He chuckled at the odd sensation, "What the hell, Riza?" She giggled, "Riza, this is just weird,"

"Hm, if you say so," She lightly scraped her teeth along his shoulder, removing her fingers from his ass, "You always did like this more anyways," She ringed her fingers around the base of his shaft again, other hand massaging his balls again. He wouldn't get any friction even if he did rock into her hands.

"Damn it," He hissed. She was sucking on his shoulder.

"I can always stop,"

"Please don't,"

"You didn't let me finish. I can always stop and flip you back over,"

"Continue with this little story," He grunted.

"Flip you over, suck all the cum you have left in you, let you fuck me until we're both too sore to move," She was such a tease, "_And _I might just let you fuck me on that nice desk you have downstairs in the study."

"How turned on are you, Riza?"

"Take a hint?"

"Very?"

"Oh, yes." Her voice went low, "I'm so _fucking _turned on, Roy," She was basically moaning in his ear, "God, what I'd have to just let you _pound _me _all night long_."

"Fuck," Pre-cum drizzled down to her hand.

"You could take me from behind, and I'd still just be _screaming_." She placed an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder, "_Oh God, Roy,_" She whimpered teasingly, "_Oh, fuck me._" He was close.

"Do you want to cum, Roy?" She bit on his earlobe, moving her hand shortly from his base. Rough black hairs tickled her hand when she moved away, and he moved into the hand closed around him. Only drips of cum got out, and she kept her hand back where it was again.

"_Do you?_" She rarely got seductive like this, it was completely different from what he normally saw. Hell, he couldn't see a thing.

"Please," He begged, nearly stuttering the words out.

"Please what?"

"Let me fucking cum, damn it,"

"You sound _desperate_,"

"Please," He didn't give a damn if he sounded needy, he was.

She inched her hand back again, and in the back of his mind he saw her smirking, "Please."

Another couple inches. He plunged and whined when she moved her hand back.

"Learning your lesson, sir?"

"What's the lesson, exactly?" He paused, "Say please?"

Another pause, "Do my paperwork?"

"Well, yes.." Their lips brushed, and he forgot how much static was created when she just _touched _him. Electricity was going through his veins as his breath went heavy as they kissed. He couldn't see. His sense of feeling was heightened, all around him was the scent of her perfume she rarely wears. He heard the growl starting way back in her throat, coming out like a puff of air, only _drenched _in desire.

"What were we talking about, again?" His smile was toothy and she slapped her forehead against his sticky skin.

"Your lesson, sir."

"Treat you like a lady?"

"Maybe,"

"Hmm," He felt his eyelashes move against the blindfold, "Treat you like a lady, love you like the little slut you are?"

"That's one of them you should keep in mind," She lightly raked her fingernails down his back, body twitching at the action. Hell, his entire being was fidgeting at her movements. Her words, her voice. And God kill him because this is the most torturous situation he's been in. He got everything he wanted, except when it came to Riza. She egged him on, putting him into the corner, pushing him and never exactly giving into anything.

"Maybe tell me what the lesson is?"

"No, I like it better in a position," She drawled out a moan from him, just tracing her tongue up his neck, "When you're at the most vulnerable point, sir."

"As in?"

"Well, take a look at the situation you're in, sir. You're wide open," She stroked his member with the back of her finger. He was starting to recognize everything about her body like this. The small cut she got from the papers last week. He knew her knee was slightly bruised. He felt the slight curve of her foot at the edge of his. He couldn't see, but at the same time he could.

This was intimacy at its finest. Last time they did anything like this was a few years ago. She asked him if he was okay with '_Something new_'. He didn't expect it at first, but it feels new every time. He finds things about her and himself that he didn't know before. He didn't recognize the slight bend of her hips until they were both searching blindly in the dark of the old study in her fathers basement. The only time he was allowed in there was if he checked with Master first. There were stacks and stacks of books, going all the way to the ceiling- all very old, and could be sold for thousands.

She found how to press his buttons- scratching down his back, the small area below his ear, and biting usually turned him on the most. He found she enjoyed getting her ass smacked the second time they practiced these erotic sensations, and he was roughly scolded until she pulled his hair and moaned into several orgasms the rest of that night. She didn't understand why it was so arousing, but damn it got her going. It was captivating when he pulled her hair.

It was such a stress reducer for the both of them.

She rubbed his arms catlike, stretching her body above him as she kissed the nape of his neck, "Are you getting sore?" He took awhile before telling her, "Yeah."

She loosened the rope, helping him flip over on his back. Her hands found the knot she tied to the bed, slowly undoing it and coming down to remove the cuffs.

Her lips were so soft, kissing the skin around his wrists.

"Not going to remove the blindfold?"

"Not yet," She purred into his neck, "I still want to do a few things." She explained. He felt something rough and wiry against his skin, running past his nipples and abs.

"Wh-Hah, what is that?"

"Take a guess," She ran the object along his arms.

"W-well," He breathed in, trying to concentrate on the thing touching him.

"Rope?" She gave him a kiss, "Very good, sir."

He heard some rattling, and jumped at a cold sensation touching him. She chuckled when he squirmed under her, muscles flexing towards the cool object.

"Can you feel what this one is?"

She ran it up his left arm again, and to his neck. He gasped at the different smoothness it offered. It ran down his thigh, rubbing against his erection as she still held him at the base.

"F-fuck."

"Can you tell yet?" She removed the item, but then he felt the same tool being set around his shaft. He gasped and groaned at the feeling, hips leaving the bed.

Her mouth smiled against his skin, "Guess correctly, and maybe you'll have some release soon, Roy." She whispered, circling the piece around his penis, "We both know you've been ready for quite awhile, sir." Riza's words cooed into his side.

Even more cum slid down his thick cock, and she bit his lip rather intensely. He huffed out air, feeling as if he was about to burst.

"Please, Riza,"

"Find out what the object is, Roy,"

"Such a tease," He arched his back, and his brows furrowed.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying this, aren't you?" When he didn't respond, she allowed him to feel the smile on her lips, pressing them to his chest. She lingered there for awhile until he caressed her thick hair. She mouthed the words, '_I love you_' slowly into his chest, making sure he felt the syllables and letters. She looked up to a big smile. His hands bringing her up for a kiss.

"I love you, too, but come on, Riza."

"I told you if you'd guess correctly, I'd let you find your release." She ran the cold item against his midriff again, "This is pretty easy,"

He thought it _did _feel familiar.

He noticed two circles, the coldness. '_Metal_?'

"Are these those handcuffs?" She kissed him again, throwing the cuffs to the other side of the room, clanking with the closet door. She stroked him and his legs automatically spread to the pleasure he was _finally _being given. Something was somehow missing.

"Can I ask something.." Her actions halted, and she leaned into his neck. "Do you have those knives...?" His neck was kissed.

"Be right back. You can remove the cloak if you want." She pressed her mouth to his forehead, and he watched her hips swing back and forth as she left the room.

He heard the kitchen sink downstairs being run, and it came to a stop after a few minutes. He listened to the light footsteps going up the staircase, and she came back into the room with the knives they got a couple years back. She placed the flat side to his skin, "Not too warm, is it?" He shook his head, licking his lips.

She tapped his hand holding the blindfold, and he breathed deeply.

He placed the fabric back on his face, covering his eyes. He felt the heated metal glide around his body, down his chest and past his hips. She used the tip of the blade, scratching lightly on the arch of his foot. He flinched a bit, growling in the back of his throat. He never understood why edgeplay was arousing for him, but the feeling sent adrenaline in his veins.

She scratched the knife past his thigh, hearing him whisper, "Heartbeat," Indicating she was too close for his comfort.

Riza smirked, removing the knife from the sensitive area. She kissed his thigh and hips, lips brushing his erection. He sucked in air viciously, "Something the matter, sir?"

"N-no," Roy stammered out, "Continue."

She kissed the tip of his hard-on, another hiss escaping into the room. She gazed up at his expressions as the knife came back into view, pressuring the back onto his chest, letting the heat set onto his skin. She listened to him hum behind closed lips.

He almost objected when she took the blade away, but when she took him into her mouth, "Fuck," Was the only word that could leave his mouth. His hands eased through her hair, and she mewled against his size. He pulled lightly at strands of hair, more sounds escaping the depths of her throat.

She took his wrist, taking the blunt handle of the knife, pressing pressure to his hands, lengthening down the muscles of his hand and vein filled wrist. His arm shook from the coolness comparing to the warmth from the blade and her mouth wrapped around his manhood.

"I'm gonna-," He muttered, and she removed the knife from the play, head moving with a quicker pace. She tasted the bitterness of his cock, swallowing his juices as her hand laced into his own. She licked the remaining left behind on him, crawling up to him. She curled to his side, the knife being left by his nightstand.

He kissed the top of her head, removing the fabric around his head. He flung the fabric away from them, laying next to the woman, completely comfortable in their undress.

"God, Riza,"

"What about Him?" She said dryly, suppressing a chuckle from her own humor. She had to admit, she was hilarious. Roy shook his head.

"I forget how dominant you are, sometimes."

"Other than work?" He nodded. "Well, come on. It's fun being in charge once in awhile," He snorted.

"Since when is it once in awhile? You take whatever chance you can,"

"Oh, hush."

"Tired?"

"Mm," She responded, snuggling into his side. "We'll have to save your desk for another time." She kissed him gingerly for a few minutes, suddenly appreciative of the time off. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She whispered to him, feeling across his arms and chest.

"I don't think so, Riza." She sighed into his lips once more, his hand reaching down between them. She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Mm-mm,"

"You're still so wet,"

"I'm also tired, Roy." His hands were now creating small circles on her naked hips, chills activating throughout her spine. "Roy, stop that.." Her voice was a soft mewl, and she was still horny as hell. She usually could handle this, but his hands being anywhere near her bottom half was rather frustrating. "This is going to be one of those nights, isn't it?"

"Well, like you said," He pressed her lips into his own, "It's been awhile."

"Famous line of the night," Riza rolled and averted her eyes.

He only grinned when she pushed him back onto the bed, centering herself over him.

_It was definitely going to be one of those nights._

* * *

**_A/N: Like any fifteen year old boy who is growing up, I thought I should keep Roy realistic in that part. Childish, caring, naive on life. That sort of thing. Especially on the childish part. _**

**_I've actually had conversations with guys on what they would think it'd be like to be a girl for a day, with a vagina and everything. They told me they'd be terrified, and didn't exactly know how girls used the toilets. Yay for sexual education totally sucking ass! Am I right? Or am I right?_**

**_Also, insight on the eight year old boy Mustang: I was in the hospital at one point for depression, teens, and there was a six year old in there who was half mute. He didn't speak much, but people said he was abused a lot and developed depression related symptoms and suicidal thoughts because of it. It's a sad little world we live in, isn't it? He always had his face stuck in a book. He was the coolest kid out of everyone there, even the girl with the sick drawing skills._**

**_Reviews would be really appreciated!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I was going to leave this behind- but I am deciding to stay for awhile longer and finish this story before moving onto a different account while AO3 is in beta, and unusable as I get "invited" to join up on the first (of July, 2015), or around the first. My new name will be unknown until things are set up. _**

**_This is a rather quick edit and publish, as I've been neglecting my stories lately on the most part. _**

**_Please, enjoy._**

* * *

_01:16 _

They landed in grunts on the bed. She didn't realize how much she honestly needed him, the feeling of him inside her. They finally could not move, and for once it wasn't because of not wanting to show up to work.

They were exhausted. Their love was spent for once, and damn it's the most relieved they've ever been. Not even at her fathers were they this relaxed. He'd always be studying, she'd be working without pay. He was lucky he got as much time as he did with her.

He kissed her forehead, "Want a story?"

"Yes, please."

He sat there for a moment, getting comfortable into each others arms until she called out, "Roy?" She licked her lips, "You never really told me what happened to your parents." His chest suddenly felt heavy- very heavy. He could feel the same things he did as an eight year old boy, when they were told the terrible news. "Hush," She whispered. A hand came up to his face, brushing away his tears.

He felt numb, and he understood for a moment that he didn't weep so often as these liquid drops formed his facial appearance. It felt numb, his face, the tears, everything was numb for a minute as he looked around for the things that dragged his attention from his depressing emotions. He doesn't cry often, only when he's confronted with death.

Confronted with death rang so many desperate bells he didn't want to hear, he didn't want to open those doors... But for her, he will open these spaces again. Help her understand why he'd stay up looking at pedestrians with shopping bags, looking for daring green eyes that screamed "Mother".

He gulped. "Yeah." He sat up against the headboard, pulling Riza with him as she snuggled in close to him.

"Well, let's start from the beginning." He said, trying to cling onto everything his foster mother told him. The stories. The memories. The distant sadness that wasn't ever talked about for so long. It's been years. He thought about his aunt, the many things she told him.

But even he didn't know all of it.

* * *

_It started like this. _

_The woman's name was Paela, and she was from the west, and had glowing green eyes and black hair. Her mother died shortly after she was born after too much blood loss from her birth._

_Her father was killed while serving in the Military, trying to pay for the things around the house. At this time, she was seventeen. She set out to the south at this point, making a living for herself._

_He was Cretan, her mother Aerugonian. Her father still carried on the ways of his wife's country, as it was more peaceful for his child. She always sang with choirs due to this. Her teachers taught her different instruments, months at a time, 30 to 40 hours a week- it was like a full time job in her youth. _

_She was young and working by the time she was 16, helping her father by being a florist. This is, until he was killed in battle with his home country. He admitted that he didn't like seeing his old friends being killed, but he had little choice. They'd be sent back, and from there he'd be labeled as a war criminal, fired by squads. _

_So he fought._

_She taught music class to kids around the neighborhood for ranging prices depending on the instrument. Her voice was beautiful, the whole town recognized it. She usually sang for weddings and the piano always rang through the house._

_The mans name was Tony, and he had dark brown hair and dark black eyes. His family was unknown to him except for his younger sister Chris. Their family left the two of them wandering the streets. He was fifteen, she was nine. They ran for miles in the south. _

_Their mother and father were Xingese and bits and pieces of other Eastern bloods ran thick in blood. They didn't need an explanation why their eyes were so dark and black in color. _

_They flooded the streets, stealing items for themselves. They still don't know how they survived. _

_Old women and men cussed at them, trying to catch them as they ran. They ran and ran, holding hands until they got to a safe place. Her weight slowed them down most of the time, but it didn't stop them. They would have crawled if they had to._

_Chris was taken from him the year he turned 17, and was forced to be placed into a foster home. They said he wasn't needed to be placed in one since he was eligible for a job, as she was 11. _

_He fought for her for two years, watching as his younger sister was beaten by other children. She didn't make quick friends, the other children naming her "fatty" and "ugly". She soon found a love for makeup and changed her appearance whenever possible. It took months of arguing that she didn't need the product to make her beautiful. He thought his sister was already amazing the way she was. _

_Age 20, the year he gained custody after finally owning a house. He met a young woman. She was two years younger than him. This woman was Paela._

_Chris and Paela had formed a bond in seconds, the young 14 year old girl attached to her hip 24/7. _

_"So you like her?"_

_"Like her? Brother, I absolutely adore her!" _

_The two girls helped each other with their hair and makeup, and anything beauty related. _

_One day, Paela noticed the young girl pick up many bad habits after being with a new group of friends. Including: Smoking, drinking, and it was believed she was snorting pills. They didn't know she was also putting her nose to different substances, smoking it, and was injecting her body with many others. She lost tons of weight from it all._

_"Why do you do this to yourself?" _

_"Because I want to be pretty." She said simply. _

_"But you are, darling." Paela ran her fingers through the girls hair. _

_Paela explained to her, "Beauty on the outside is what people will look for," Her accent was always so calming to the young girl. _

_"But what really matters in the end is personality. That is the true secret to beauty. You don't need to have beautiful luscious hair, or stunning flawless skin. _

_Put down those pills, put down the cigarettes and alcohol. _

_You, darling, are too young to throw your life away on this. At least the pills and drugs."_

_The pills stopped, and so did the other drugs she did. She started getting sick from the sudden stop, as she did so many things, so many days in a row. She gained her weight again quickly. It came back as quickly as it was lost. It broke Paela's heart that this young girl, barely living the full essence of life, was so self conscious. She watched as this girl cried and sobbed- it's all she could do, watch from a distance. _

_Paela usually stayed home for her during this time, telling her work that her younger sister needed her help._

_Age 17, and her brother came to her joyfully- they were moving to the east. They finally got enough money, and were going to move. They managed so long in the shabby apartments, broken windows boarded up, the curtains made from bed sheets. _

_Paela arrived and moved in during those years living there, and she made it better with home cooked meals. She taught basic house chores to young Chris, and helped with the rent. It wasn't so bad. _

_The new house was huge, and unexpected. There were many rooms, and Chris was curious to why. It was an old Vintage, moss and vines lining the sides. It was beautiful. _

_There were other kids there, abandoned like they were, and somehow ended up staying. Paela was able to gain custody of them within months, telling the court she would raise them to be fine women. _

_If they weren't enrolled in a school within two months, they would be placed in the all girls orphanage four miles away._

_They wouldn't allow that to happen._

_School cost roughly 1650 cens every month for each student. It wouldn't have been an easy task for her brother and her without Paela. _

_Paela found a flower shop nearby, and started working again part time. Tony took his time helping with building around the town, leaving Chris at home with the two girls._

_There was sweet Vanessa, age of 5 years old. She had a sister named Madeline, age 7. They were lovely children, after being taught on manners. At first, they liked to prank everyone in sight. _

_She taught them manners at the table like Paela taught her, along with house chores and cleaning. It felt like a real family at the dinner table. Vanessa liked chucking her food across the wooden table, laughing with her older sister as Paela couldn't hold her light ones._

_She later found out three months of being at the new home, they were going to have a child. This child came like all do, nine months later, and his name was Roy. _

_He was a new addition, and Chris loved him dearly. The other two girls giggled on how thick and long his hair was, playing with it during their picnics. They were able to make a fuss as little Roy babbled in baby speech as his hair was braided, put into pigtails, slicked back, and anything else the girls could do._

_Unlike the babies she heard about, he rarely cried during the night. He slept, and slept, and slept, and slept. He didn't mind the loud noises in the house. He fell asleep during the music lessons his mother taught. He hated being fed; he sat up against any structure behind, taking the bottle in hand and drinking all of his milk that was given. He enjoyed being cuddled, though- until he got older. Then he wanted none of it._

_Two years old, and he laughed at the butterfly that tickled his nose. Vanessa started to get sassy- very sassy. She was a charming six year old and learned new ways to express herself, one of those being wearing a different choice of clothing. Her teachers scolded her daily and sent her home, "That is inappropriate, Miss Vanessa. Come back in proper attire!" _

_Chris was the one who normally came to the school and picked her up._

_Three years old, he found the plants in the back of the house. He picked a few and gave it to Chris, complimenting on how pretty she looked that day. She was twenty years old, and still had some insecurities at the time. She couldn't stop smiling when he held her hand with the flowers, asking if he could be as pretty as her. _

_The next day he put on a dress, and let his sisters put makeup on him. Her sister wasn't bothered by it one bit. She was actually standing with him, dancing as she twirled him in the bright yellow sundress. _

_She envy'd her brothers girlfriend, always being so beautiful, always knowing the right things to say. Though, it did became easier to accept compliments now the children were around._

_Vanessa and Madeline complimented her daily, taking their money they've earned to buy more seed for the garden._

_Yes, this was home._

_Four years old, he became curious on the different words his sisters were saying. The ten and twelve year old laughed as they sang various tunes. _

_Her brother Tony announced they were getting married. It was short notice, but she helped Paela get into a gown, beautifully white taffeta raining around her waist to her feet._

_The wedding was a gorgeous outdoor one. The piano played, her son danced and earned 73.50 cens. He was a charmer, that boy. He amazed everyone with his dancing- even though he looked like a hopping chicken- everyone thought he was lovely. He used his money to get a candy bar for himself and his sisters. _

_Five years old, he picked up different curses the thirteen year old Madeline was saying. Paela yelled at the girls in what he later found was Xingese, and the girls apologized in Amestrian speech. She removed their privileges of seeing friends at school for two weeks. His mother was an amazing woman. _

_"What does Xing mean?" He asked politely._

_"Xing is the country, Roy. It's across the desert," His sister Vanessa traced her finger along the world map, "Xingese is the language. It's pretty ancient, but if you use it like this," She wrote out different words, "It's very beautiful."_

_"What does it say?" _

_"Rose dust and lullabies, _

_Rubies and gold,_

_Love is the tune of harmony." She recited the poem as easily as she wrote it. "It's from one of my favorite authors, Rosa Leah Proch. She's pretty famous in Xing." _

_"How do you know Xingese?" _

_"You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?" He nodded eagerly, "They teach it at the school. You have to request for it though."_

_"Request..?"_

_"Ask for."_

_"Oh." _

_Six years old, his mom was going to have a baby. Chris knew they were trying for months, years, to have another child. Roy was able to feel the warmth from her belly, jolting with her whenever they felt a kick. He was cuddling with his mother more and more as the baby grew. _

_She cried with her brother when finding the baby was premature, nearly stillbirth if given another week, not allowed to take a living breath into the world. Roy was filled with this extreme depression when finding out he wasn't going to have a baby brother. He hugged his mom during the night, crawling into the hospital bed with her. The doctors didn't try to move him; he wasn't going anywhere. He would stay with his mother, and he'd stay until he had to eat or use the bathroom, only to crawl back into bed with her. _

_Seven years old, they still had picnics on the weekend. Thirteen year old Vanessa and fifteen year old Madeline helped with flower decorations around the house with Roy, Paela and Tony coming home to celebrate their anniversary. His seventh birthday included him wanting to visit the giant sculpture park in Central. They went, and he climbed up with his sisters, enjoying the beauty from the top. He slid down the giant "3D painting", which had a slide wrapping all around it. _

_Eight years old, the day he was supposed to have a picnic with his parents._

_His parents were going to get groceries, toothpaste, and gas in the car._

_They were rammed off the road by another driver in a stolen car. The stolen car purposely shoved them off the road. His wife lay dying in the passenger seat, and the driver came up to the window. It was a dark night, and no one was there to help them. _

_The wife sobbed as her husband was stabbed to death. He protected her from the mans blows, but there was another. There were two men, and she was stabbed from behind in the neck. They burned their car with the bodies inside. _

_The next day, someone found the car and bodies, and reported it to the authorities. They identified the man and woman as Tony and Paela Mustang. _

_The killer was unknown for a long time, until it was found after months of waiting to finally put the case to rest. The murderers went by The Slicer Brothers, and killed much more than her brother and sister-in-law. _

_She watched the boy cry for what seemed hours, only to wake up and do it again. It was seven months being away from the boy, until it came down that she would be his Foster Mother._

_Vanessa stayed around for him, Madeline too busy with school- being as she would almost graduate her secondary of two years. She was amazed at the two orphans her brother and sister-in-law raised. _

_When she found bruises on her brothers son, she almost lost it. When she found he was abusing himself, she did lose it. She cried with him, begging him not to do so anymore. _

_During his hospital stay they found many symptoms relating to so many disorders. It was a nightmare. Depression, PTSD, High Anxiety, and Insomnia were the ones closest to the diagnosis. _

_He was terrified of the dark, he feared the thought of being social, and didn't talk as much anymore. The doctors suspected Selective Mutism- he looks people in the eyes, usually, but when asked about the orphanage he can't even speak. _

_He became clingy to his foster mother and two sisters, the only thing stopping him was being around people he didn't necessarily know. After those times of being in public, he'd either run off to his room, shut the door, or he'd have a temper tantrum. _

_"Roy, please calm-"_

_"No!"_

_And that was it. He would sob and wouldn't allow anyone near him. He'd run off again, and typically was found three miles away at his parents graves. He'd sit there and cry until they found him, or at least someone. Sometimes it was one of the women or men Paela and Tony worked with. They'd talk to him, and soon enough he would be calm enough to go back home. A couple of times, Vanessa had to search for him, cursing under her breath on how he was treated. They all knew he didn't deserve any of it. _

_"What was it like at the orphanage?" The doctor would ask. _

_"..." _

_Silence. _

_"Did you keep a journal?"_

_"..." Even more silence. _

_He couldn't tell them the things he wrote. He just couldn't. _

_She opened a bar in central a few years later, and Roy had his own room. It was run down, but the girls decided to work for her. They loved the woman. It was still difficult for Roy to settle. He had gotten better with his sleepless nights, talking to people, and his outbreaks with depression. He was still so shy. _

_"Uh, um, Mada- hm, Chr- Chris, can you.. N-never mind." Was his conversation at the table._

_He then found Alchemy. She hadn't seen his smile in years, but when she did- Boy, oh boy, it certainly was Christmas. _

_It soon became a hook up for Military officers to gain information while Roy was out training. She met a man named Grumman, and he was an alright guy. Got on her nerves, but was alright. He was apart of the Military, and came to her asking about her Roy-boy. _

_She was uneasy._

_"What do you have with my Roy?" _

_"Oh, nothing. He's a fine man, but he is at my Son-in-laws, ?"_

_They started their conversation and business like this, and it never went anywhere. Though, he was a flirt. He never told or persuaded her to change her appearance, he always just complimented what was there._

_"You're a sweet talker." Her gruff voice noted one point._

_"Not as sweet as your delicious drinks!" _

_She saw her nephew three months later, and he was almost 16. He started gushing over a blonde with brown eyes, and she told Grumman this information. He just laughed, explaining his granddaughter, who just recently turned 15. She had new information to embarrass her nephew with. The girls were growing up fine, working for her wasn't exactly safe, but they understood this completely. _

_"Madame, we get it! It's dangerous, but who else is going to gather your information? Remember those two little girls that you found setting bear traps around that big house? Come on, we'll be fine!" _

_The girls had a point- they knew a thing or two about survival. It wasn't safe, nothing was around their life. Their parents were apparently crime bosses, and they were forced to run. The court was willing to hand them into custody because of Paela's ability to take care of them, already living alone for a long time before meeting them, taking care of herself. She didn't get Roy so easily because she never had been alone- she always had Tony and Paela. _

_The sisters were just as lost without them. _

_They did flirt with Roy seriously, and he took it as another joke. The closest they would get to him was as family._

_Two months after that, she received a call from Grumman. _

_"You mean..." _

_"Yes, they are staying at my home here in Central." _

_"I didn't realize you had a home in Central." _

_They were close, and she shoved him away every time he tried to get any closer. He'd sometimes put his hand on her hip instead of her shoulder, and shoved him away at that point saying, "Go home."_

_Their conversations were usually short, and very flirtatious. She had to put him in the corner a few times, telling him that anything further was unwanted. He always respected her wishes. _

_She saw her nephew a couple of days after their small meeting. _

_"So," She started, "Hows this Berthold guy treating you?" _

_"He's kind of an ass."_

_"Roy." She scolded lightly. _

_"What? I've been there for months, and now he's taken it upon himself to smack his daughter around. He's an ass!"_

_"Okay, hush now. Drink your sparkling water." She watched him drink his glass, "So these Hawkeye's," His eyes met hers, "They are treating you well?"_

_"Er," He was blushing furiously. She smirked, "You don't have to hide from me, Roy-boy. It's not like I haven't been in, or at least seen what goes on in your shoes."_

_"What the hell do you expect me to say, then? Blondie over here is absolutely gorgeous and does everything perfect," He gushed, "And her father is a bastard who doesn't give a damn! Oh! And her grandfather is strange as hell!" _

_Her mind agreed with his thoughts. He was a strange man. No wife. Divorced, or rather separated due to the disagreement. He explained her leaving because of allowing his daughter to run off with Berthold. He didn't help around with the house or medical because Berthold told him not to, as it would "only get in his way". His daughter died from an illness, incurable to any and every medicine. The medicine helped with the pain in her joints, but only by so much. _

_The daughter he spoke of reminded her greatly on Paela. "Always knowing how much champagne to drink, always able to dance to any song given."_

_Piano. Dancing. Music. Never ending love. It was easy to make comparisons between the two women. _

_Her foster son turned 18, and he enrolled to the academy for the military. She had a conversation with Grumman._

_"Look after him. Please." _

_"And why should I do that?" She glared at him, "Okay, you know I didn't mean to offend you, Madame." Her shoulders slumped, and she poured herself a glass of wine._

_"Please just look after him. He needs all the help he can get, and I'm not losing anyone else close to me. I can't," His hand reached out to hers by her side._

_"I'll do what I can, it won't be easy, though. I can guarantee that much. I don't get much choice on who's under my command, but I'll try and put in a word for him."_

_"Thank you." She sighed, "Thank you."_

_A month later, he came back with the announcement that he would be in Ishval, very soon. They were in the planning procedure, and only gave so many details. She would need to talk to Grumman. _

_"So you are eighteen.." _

_"Yes," _

_"You do realize what that means, don't you?" _

_"...Smokes, and liquor." She nodded off to him, then pulled out numerous bottles. _

_"Rule number one, don't mix your liquor. Rule number two, drink with your family before anyone else. This way, I can tell you what not to drink so you won't ever look like a fool__." They learned that night he was a whiskey man, it made him far too confident, though. He'll learn, she inwardly sighed, He'll learn._

_Three months later, he came strolling into her bar with someone, a man with black hair and hazel eyes._

_"Who's this? You know better than to come in here without a call," She started pouring a few different shots for the men. It was a busy night, and the girls were trying their best to serve the costumers. There wasn't time to embarrass her foster son._

_"Maes Hughes, it's nice to meet you!" The younger man approached her, raising a hand in a brief wave._

_"Madame Christmas. A pleasure." Another glass of wine for herself, another cigarette thrown in the ashtray. _

_She soon understood her nephews emotional bond towards this Maes. It was like the brother he never had, and always wanted. This would definitely be interesting. _

_She still hasn't met this blonde woman at this point. Just who is she? She doubted from the beginning Maes hasn't met her, yet. _

_When Maes came to her after the war, she realized she gained another family member. He became like another son. He began explaining who this woman was, and how he knew about her studying at her fathers. _

_"You're very close to him, aren't you? Tell me about yourself, young man. Speak." The night was calm, so there was a time to sit down on a bar stool for awhile. Only a little bit of time. _

_"Well, I'm getting married soon," She oo'd, "And her name is Gracia. I really wish he could have this, too. I mean, he deserves to be happy like the rest of us, right?" _

_A kind man, her mind said. A very honest, kind man. There wasn't any reasons to not trust him._

_They came up with a plan, even if it took a few years of pushing and shoving, they would get Roy and "Elizabeth" together. _

* * *

Madame Christmas was back at home in central, the girls helping her clean. It was around eight in the morning, and it was unlike her to actually be awake.

"You've done so much for us over the years." Vanessa started saying, "You have always treated us like we're really family."

"Of course, Vanessa. You two are like daughters to me. Nieces, if not daughters."

"We'll deal. But you know," She looked around to the other women around her, "You helped us all get back on our feet. Even if it was Miss Paela and Mister Tony who got the adoptions settled with Madeline and I."

"How are you two related again? I forget," She joked sweetly.

"Oh, Madame. You know we're half sisters. We are told we act like twins, though. We don't talk about it much anymore. We don't really have reason to,"

"How is your sister? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Peek-a-boo!" A familiar voice rang through the bar, "Speaking of the devil?"

"Yes, we are. It's good to see you. How has your break been?"

"It's hardly a break. School has been bothering me, like always."

"It's very convenient to us that you majored in law school, out of everything. You could have been an author, a nurse, an artist,"

"Stop teasing me, you know it's not very nice!"

Another bell rang from the front door, "Hello!"

The entire group was there. Havoc, Rebecca, Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Feury, and of course, Hughes.

"Any progress?" She didn't waste time. She opened in a few hours for specials. The girls were just starting to put up morning decorations to look like a southern summer cafe.

"We're actually about to call in,"

* * *

The phone rang as he was pillow talking with Riza. They woke up kissing lazily, and nothing was getting them out of bed.

"Hello?" His groggy voice answered.

"_Hey! Turn it on speaker!_" He grunted in protest, "_Hey, none of that. Do it!_" He did as told, and Riza kissed his naked chest. She whispered, "I love you." Only loud enough for him to hear.

"_So how is it going over there? Riza didn't answer her home phone!_" Rebecca chided.

"_You really hooked her around your little finger, didn't you boss?" _Breda bugged.

"How many of you are over there?"

"_Oh, all of us. Miss Gracia is resting, Roy. Funny you would think she'd be here._" Madame noted for him.

"I did not! Is Hughes over there?" Roy wondered.

"_Roy! My main man! How's it going? Elicia is so darn cute! She winked at me this morning!_"

"She doesn't even have the mentality or really the capability to force herself to wink," Riza chastised.

"_Oh, but she did! Go visit her!_"

"Who, your wife, or Elicia?"

"_Both, silly! Oh-ho-ho, she's a cute one!" _

"Again, which one?" Cackles from the lieutenant colonel clamored through the speakers.

"_So, Riza,"_ Rebecca cut in, "_Did you two have a nice night? Or did you just sleep._"

She was silent for awhile, trying to come up with something to say.

"Ah, well," She mumbled, snorts being heard, "I'm not moving out of bed today, alright?"

"_So you two are fine again?_"

"What do you mean? We've been fine."

"_Oh shut the hell up, Riza. We both know you've been confused with this whole thing. You even shut me out! Who did you think you are? You can't just not talk to me because you haven't been having sex," _

"Rebecca."

_"I mean even with a guy who isn't that,"_

"Becca."

_"Great. He's got an okay body, sure,"_

"Rebecca," She sang.

_"But he kind of has a baby face. You even have to admit that much."_

"Rebecca!"

"_What?_"

"For once, can't you just shut up?"

"_And listen?_"

"Good, Rebecca, good. You catch on quickly."

"..._Listening_."

"Ugh. Get off the speaker."

"_It is off.._"

"No it's not, I can hear it in the frequency." She heard a "damn it" from her friend, along with the group. "I still don't know what you want to hear, though." She heard the frequency level out, "Good, you're off speaker for once."

"So you'll answer what I want to know?"

"Maybe. Roy, go cook something for us." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, you can't cook." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So how much did you guys..?"

She didn't enjoy talking about her sex life. She didn't have one for the longest time. She used men and threw them away for substitutes like he had. There wasn't much to talk of in that aspect.

"I'm very sore, that's all."

"Riza, you're avoiding my questions.. And come on, how come you aren't off speaker for me?"

"Did you not just hear that I am very sore? I don't feel like holding the phone," She paused with her friend, "Wait, didn't you also tell me to have the phone on speaker?"

"Whatever. Doesn't answer my question."

"But it did," Hawkeye innocently said.

"How?"

"I'm very, _very _sore. And so is the colonel.. And it isn't because of the car ride." Her friend was silent, "You're going to make me give you every dirty detail, aren't you?" She threw her head back, groaning as she gave Mustang a glare.

"Like you said, we are very, very sore, wife." She heard Rebecca nearly choke. Roy sealed his mouth shut instantly as the word just flew out.

_"Did he just-?"_

"Shut up."

_"He did, didn't he?" _

"Rebecca." She warned.

"_What the hell happened?"_

She huffed, "Well, now our little secret is out. Don't get too excited, nothing happened but a few words." Silence. "Rebecca, _please _don't make me talk about my very rare and sudden sex life. You know how much I hate talking of it. It's so un-classy of a lady!"

"Not of a man, hello there,"

"_Roy._" She pinched his ear.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Not the ears!"

"How about the nose then? Suffocate you to death before you talk about it!"

"_Riza,_" Rebecca's voice quickened. She removed her grip on him, and resumed their previous position. She pushed him back first on the bed, setting her head back on his firm chest. His heartbeat was faster than it was, probably freaking him out a bit.

"I am not saying sorry."

_"I wouldn't expect you to. Are you going to talk, or what?"_

"I told her to Marry me." He blurted out. A happy gasp on the other line of the phone, and many others.

"_Rebecca._" Her voice was ice cold.

"_Oh, come on! You were going to finally talk, so I just- boop! There goes speaker, and there goes being absolutely wonderful with my best friend._"

"You said!"

"_Last time I remember not really promising anything, but hey! No one heard except your closest friends. We can guard your secret with our lives if we need to. But seriously, how much sex did you guys end up having?_"

"I'm leaving."

"_Wait!"_

Roy started rushing the words from his mouth at a quick speed for the group, before Hawkeye hung up the phone, "We had so much that the bed-sheets had to be stripped twice and it w- Fuck!" He cursed at her skill to climb over him and successfully unplug the cord.

She was pinning him down again, his breath heavy while she was completely calm. She frowned at the fact he was desperately trying not to laugh, and failing. He got out a few chuckles here and there, and his nose snorted for him before talking.

"You know they would keep a secret."

"And maybe we'd get court-martialled, Mister Mustang."

"Riza.."

"Mister Mustang."

"You're certainly cheeky for so early in the morning." She huffed. "What time is it, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Eight o-nine."

"Time for more sleep then!" He yelped when she pulled at his ears again, "Oh, come on!"

She was already out of bed, her entire body naked from the nights events. She had mild bruising on her hips from where his hands were keeping her steady, obviously sore. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, ready to be moving to another room as she put on his sweater.

"I," She started to announce, "I am going to call Christmas and let her know to have that pitiful group of ours over there, because we will be going over after I go for some groceries. Your fridge looks absolutely empty- really, Roy? Ramen packets? You aren't taking care of yourself." She scolded when she looked in the cupboards. It was a nostalgic feeling of her fathers house, yelling at the boys in the study for not eating- which wasn't often on Roy's behalf.

"I thought we were going to lay in bed all day," He hollered through the walls, "Come on." He wasn't going to reach her. "Want me to help you at the store?"

"Roy, we can't just run off together acting like we aren't in the military all the time." She made a few disgusted grunts, "When was the last time you cleaned in here? There's dust everywhere," He rolled off his eyes and cuddled the pillows next to him, becoming uncomfortable with the lost feeling of Riza's smooth skin and lustful body.

"I don't think I've done much house-keeping since I've moved in. I'm not here a lot of the time," He sighed into the sheets, stretching before getting up.

"Well, you should clean a bit, and then we can go over to Madame's, and I can hear the rest of that story you dozed off telling me about."

"I don't want to clean,"

"No whining. Clean and maybe I'll make your favorite stew later. No onions, extra bell peppers, just the way you like it." She's too good with that tongue of hers. He hummed in response, immediately looking around the room for the duster. "Looking for this?" She waved the feathers in front of him, stretching her slim body upwards to kiss him, "Clean and be sure to shower before I'm back." He nodded as he kissed her again, and a few times more..

"Roy," She protested, even more kisses attacking her mouth and the sweet spot behind her ear, "Roy!" He grunted, kissing with a bit more force to her neck.

"Fine, shower right now, and then I'm leaving and this place better be cleaned up when I get-!" She squeaked when his smile widened, and picked her up and brought her to his bathroom. Any clothes they had on before were discarded quickly, and the giggles were soon turned into moans.

"_Damn it, Roy._"

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Reason for leaving this account: I am finding that I don't feel as secretive as I'd like, and as you know, I keep to myself mostly. No name, no age, no location. I'm at peace "working" like this, writing, really. I like the fact of being alone where no one knows who I am, so if I'd like, I can always give myself that "Fresh start". I am partially new to this._**

**_Do you remember me saying I used to write frequently? That is true- I used to write nonstop three years ago until I grew bored of the hobby. I wasn't able to leave though. People knew my name, my face, who I am. So I do enjoy this very small, and very limited freedom I am being privileged with. _**

**_I am going to finish this fanfiction, and because I didn't realize the ability to change your username on here, I still believe a fresh start is in order. So I will give myself this fresh start (with this planned name), and when I do, I may or may not give you all the privilege to follow me there. I am a paranoid person, and I apologize for dragging you into it. _**

**_This story- I originally wanted it to be short, not ten or more chapters long. _**

**_I wanted to research all of the statistics of being here. I like research, science of all things. I respect it. I respect the authority it gives people. _**

**_I wanted to write about my favorite pairing of all time, all before finally reading the entire manga and watching the anime with it. _**

**_So I will finish this story as best and as quickly as possible, because I am now understanding what drives authors to go insane at times. _**

**_It is a comfort to convey your feelings and thoughts into something you want, but it's also a drag to go on forever as you look at the things that you could be writing, the things that would be better. _**

**_I moved this note to the bottom of the story for your convenience, on the most part. I will be deleting the last chapter with the near exact information, and if I must, save it for another time when I just can not handle things. I apologize for taking so long to publish once again. _**

**_Sincerely, E.M. _**


End file.
